Breaking Swan
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Rockstar Isabella Whitlock seems to have everything but after an altercation with her agent, she realizes she needs to find her music again. So she goes back home and finds exactly what, or who, she needs. The question now is, will she let them in?MA
1. Chapter 1

How did I end up here? I can't help but wonder what I could have done differently. It used to be so simple. It was just me, my guitar, and a song. From the day my dad gave me my first guitar, I have wanted nothing more than to be a rock star. When did it get so complicated? I am sitting at a long dark table surrounded by a dozen other people. You would think by now I would be used to being in the center of attention, being a musician and everything, but I'm still uncomfortable with all the eyes that are on me.

To the greater public I was known as Isabella Whitlock, super rock star. But to my dad, Charlie, and two friend, Angela and Ben, I was just boring old, Isabella Swan, or Bella as I preferred. Isabella Whitlock had beautiful red hair, exotic hazel eyes and was brave and confident. Bella Swan was a timid mousy chestnut brown haired, chocolate eyed and scared girl who was lost. Bella Swan was losing herself in Isabella Whitlock's shadow. The problem is, I have no idea how to fix it.

"Isabella, we need to know if you are going to do this video or not. We want you for it," said a tall portly gentlemen. His name was Daniel Murphy. He is supposed to be this hot shot new director. The only problem is his videos are practically pornography. He wanted to have me half naked in the video for my new single. I didn't see why considering my song wasn't sexy or anything. So here I sit at Paramount studio's trying to get them to leave me alone.

"I don't think it is the right video for me," I said trying to convince them for at least the third time in the last hour. They kept trying to sweeten the pot by offering more money and more perks. I didn't need the money and I didn't want the perks. I just wanted to go home.

"There's nothing we can do to get you to consider doing my video?" pleaded Daniel.

"No, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but there is way too much nudity for me. I wish you luck on finding a more suitable musician," I said as I stood up to leave. My so called agent James Stevens shot me a glare as I politely shook their hands then strolled out the door.

James stood and rushed out after me. As soon as he was standing in front of me, I could tell he wasn't happy. He has really been pushing for me to take this video. He said it would take my career to a new level. I knew the truth. He would get a big paycheck and finally get to see my goodies. He has been hitting on me for months. The only reason he was still my agent was because we had a contract. James grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out to his car. He pushed me against his car, as he got in my face.

"You didn't just turn them down, did you?" snapped James.

"Yes, I did. It wasn't right for me. I don't want to be thought of for showing off my tits and ass," I sneered.

"You are such a little bitch. This was our shot to move onto better things," sneered James gripping my arm tightly. "How could you do this to me? Do think anyone would even know who Isabella Whitlock was if it wasn't for me?"

"This isn't fucking about you. Don't you get it. I will not be your whore. You're fired," I said pulling my arm out of his grip. I turned to walk away from him when I felt him grab me by my arm. He pulled me back and threw me back against his car. He punched me hard in my face.

"I say when we are done. You aren't going anywhere till you give me what you owe me," James said as he ran his hand up my shirt and pulled at my breast. I tried to pull away but he ran his hand down the front of my jeans. He slipped his fingers into me roughly. I reared my head back and heard the crunch as my head connected to his nose. He released me and fell back to the ground.

"You will never fucking touch me again," I said as I kicked him in his nuts.

I ran to the street and hailed a cab. I jumped in before he could reach me. I gave the cabbie the address to New Moon Records. I jumped out of the cab as it pulled up in front of the tall building. I threw a few bills at the driver and thanked him. I ran up to the elevator and pushed the top button. As soon as the door opened on the 30th floor, I ran down the hall and barged right in the office of Angela Cheney.

Angela looked up at me with shock and confusion on her face.

"Isabella?" she said as she immediately pulled me into a chair and told her assistant to get me a bottle of water.

As soon as she had the water she quickly shut her door. I pulled off my red wig and let out my naturally chestnut hair. I had chosen to use a disguise so I could still have some kind of a life. Angela has been my lawyer and assistant since she finished law school a year ago. She and I both graduated high school together at 17.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Angela frantically. "Who hit you?"

"James got upset when I turned down Daniel Murphy's video for my new single. He assaulted me. I fought back and fired him. I need you to start the paperwork on getting a restraining order against him and pressing charges," I cried.

"Of course, Bella. You need to write out exactly what happened. We can get it notarized here in the office. I will file it with the police this afternoon," said Angela.

After a few hours, we had the paper work filled out and filed. I was exhausted. I have done nothing but work none stop over the last 3 years. I got my big break when I was singing in my dad's bar. My first album went triple platinum. My second album did even better than the first one. I had just released a single off my third album, which was due to be release in 3 months. All I did was record, perform, promote, and perform. Performing wasn't making me happy. I used to love to get on the stage and sing for hours but now it just feels like I am going through the motions. What I really need is to take some time away.

"I think I need to take off for a while," I said to Angela.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will go stay with Charlie for a few months," I said.

"You can't hide forever, Bella," said Angela softly.

"I know but I am starting to wonder why I ever wanted in the business. I used to love to sing every night. I could just sit on the stage with my guitar and sing. Now it is all about smoke and lights," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I could help Charlie out with the bar. Try to get my head on straight."

"Ok Bella, but you have to stay in contact with me. We will work it out," said Angela pulling me into a big hug.

"Thanks, Ang, you are truly a great friend. Make sure Ben knows just how lucky he is."

I slipped my wig back on, then walked out of her office and stepped into the elevator. I met Angela when we started high school at the age of 13. I had just moved to LA with my mom Renee. She and Charlie had just split so Renee had just upped and moved us to LA. I loved LA. Angela and I became fast friends. We both went to UCLA. Four years and a bachelor's degree in musical theory later, I had a record contract. Here I am at 24yrs old wondering if it was all worth it.

I called the car service from Angela's office so Felix was already waiting for me in front of her office. I told him to take me back to my house. I sat quietly thinking about what I was fixing to do. Was I really going to step away from my life for the next few months? I think I had to for the sake of my sanity. Felix pulled up to my home and I thanked him for his services. I told him I wasn't going to be around for the next few months but I would make sure he still got his paycheck. I walked into my large home and went straight to my bedroom. I pulled off the red wig and tossed it on my dresser. I stripped out of my jeans and tank I was wearing and tossed them into the trash. I went into the bathroom and took out my hazel contacts. I pulled on my favorite ripped jean, blue strapless top, and blue heels, and pulled out my suitcase and started packing.

My house was a small mansion, I guess. The main house had 6 bedrooms all with their own bathrooms, a large kitchen, formal dining room, 2 living rooms, private library ,a gym, and my music room. I had a huge pool and hot tub. On either side of the pool were two small guest cottages. Each cottage had one bedroom, bathroom, living room, and small kitchen. I have plans to redo the cottages when I start my next tour. I loved my house but I was lonely. I didn't have anyone waiting for me at home. Every night I come home and curl up alone in my bed, watching movies on my TV. It gets old fast.

Once I was packed, I turned off all the lights, set the alarm, and headed out to the garage. I decided to take my 1965 midnight blue mustang convertible. It was the perfect road trip car. Most people would have flown but I needed the time to clear my head. I threw my suitcases in the trunk and set off on my way. If I managed to avoid major traffic, I could land in Forks late tomorrow. As I pulled out of the driveway onto the highway, I suddenly felt so free.


	2. Chapter 2

I really missed Charlie. I hadn't seen in almost a year, not since I won my Grammy. He came to see me about a week after I won so we could celebrate. Charlie was the reason I first got into music. He had always loved to hear me sing. When I was ten, he bought me my first guitar. Renee didn't think I should focus on music the way I did. She thought I should focus on my classes. She wasn't happy about a lot of thing with me and Charlie. She wasn't happy that he was a police officer. She was scared that he would get killed in the line of duty. After a few arguments about him quitting, she packed up our belongings and dragged me to LA. At the time he was the chief of police in Forks but when I was 13 he was shot in the line of duty and retired.

He opened his bar, Twilight, about a year later. He always has an open mike policy for musicians to come in and sing. I was singing in there the night I was discovered. I used to help behind the bar when I came to visit. Maybe I could help him out again. One of the great things about Charlie is that he understood my need to keep my life private. He didn't go bragging to anyone about his super rock star daughter, although he did have plenty of pictures of Isabella Whitlock up in the bar, since I had been discover there.

It was nearly 10pm when I pulled up in front of the bar. I saw Charlie's Chevy truck sitting off to the side. I chuckled to my self about how he would never change. I got out of the car and stretched. My muscles were feeling a little tight after being in the car for nearly 20 hours. I quickly called Angela and told her I made it to Forks. I promised to call at least once a week. She told me that James was fired after I filed the complaint against him. Ben Cheney was going to take over as my agent. He was working with New Moon Records to give me this time off. Ben is Angela's husband. They met at UCLA freshman year and have been in love ever since. I was a little jealous at how much they seemed to love so easily. I crawled into the car and grabbed my heels from the back seat. I smoothed out my jeans and a blue strapless top. I slipped into my blue heels and pulled my hair down. I walked in and went looking for Charlie but I couldn't find him so I went up to the bar. Standing behind the bar was a very handsome man with curly blond hair and soulful blue eyes. He was pretty tall and had a peaceful calm aura about him. He turned and saw me standing there so he walked over smiling at me.

"What can I get you, darlin?" he asked with a strong southern drawl.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan." I said.

"Charlie is in the back. Hang tight, darlin, I will go get him for you." He said with a wink. A few minutes later, Charlie comes walking out of the back with the blond fellow following him closely.

"Jasper, I swear if this is another flakey college student, I will kill you." grumbled Charlie looking at the order form in his hand.

"Is that anyway to talk to about me, Charlie Swan?" I smirked as I whipped around. Charlie snapped his head up and broke into the biggest grin as he ran out from behind the bar. Charlie was not a bulky man. He was tall and kind of lanky. He had dark curly chestnut hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. I look just like him.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Charlie exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug and swung me around. I couldn't stop the tears that rocked my body as I felt my father's arms encase me. Charlie pulled me into the back room straight to his office and shut the door. "Bells, what's wrong? How did you get the black eye?"

"I am starting to wonder why I do it all." I said. I then poured out the whole story with James, the video, the nonstop working. "James got mad when I turned down the director who wanted to shoot my new video. The director wanted me half naked. James said some rather hateful things so I fired him. He didn't like it so he assaulted me. I managed to get away before he did anything. I ran to Angela's office and pressed charges. I am just so tired. I've worked 14 hours a day 7 days a week for the last seven months."

"So you decided to quit?" asked Charlie.

"No, I just need a break so I can figure it all out. The new album doesn't come out till the middle of August so I thought I could spend the summer here with you. I want, no I need to find my love of music again." I said quietly.

"Sounds like you need to find yourself. I could use the help at the bar anyway. You drove all night, didn't you?" asked Charlie. I nodded my head softly. "That's great. Do you think you can help out tonight? My other bartender quit about 5 minute's ago." begged Charlie.

"No problem, Charlie." I said.

"Great. Let me introduce you to everyone." said Charlie grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his office and back into the bar.

Sitting at the other end of the bar were Jasper and three other people watching us. There was big muscle guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes, a tall incredibly beautiful women with long silky blond hair and hazel eyes, and a short pixie like girl with short black spiky hair and bright grey eyes. They all stopped whispering to each other as Charlie and I walked up to them. I am sure they were speculating to the type of our relationship. I chuckled lightly at the look on their faces.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Bella. Bella has agreed to help us this summer in the bar. She is an amazing bartender. Bella, this is Jasper and Alice Hale, and Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. You will be working behind bar with Jasper. Rose and Alice are my two best servers. Emmett usually handles security. Edward should have a break soon. He's our DJ."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said shyly.

"It's great to meet you, Bella. I can tell we are going to be great friends." squealed Alice bouncing up and down. I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"I am sure we will be." I said.

The others just laughed. We all went back to our areas and got to work. Since we weren't incredibly busy yet, I spent a little time getting know how the bar was set up. It was pretty much the same as it was 4 yrs ago when I worked here. Business was starting to pick up, so I started making orders. After a handful of shots and beers went out with Alice, I walked over to a spiky haired blond hair guy.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"How about you and I go out back to the alley?" he asked.

"What would you do once you got me back there?" I purred.

"Baby, I would show you what a real man feels like." he said coyly.

"Baby, you wouldn't know a real man if you saw one. Order a drink or back up, buddy." I said. I could hear Jasper snicker behind me. The blond guy reached out and grabbed my wrist. I quickly flipped my hand around and grabbed his head with my other hand and slammed it into the bar. I held his head down as the entire bar got quiet. I motioned for Emmett to come get him. "Don't ever touch me again."

Emmett grabbed him and dragged him outside. Charlie came rushing over and pulled me aside.

"Bells, you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked looking at my wrist. He cringed when he saw the bruises from James on my wrist.

"No, I'm fine." I said as Emmett came back to the bar.

"I told Newton not to come back for the rest of week, Charlie." said Emmett. Charlie just nodded his head and went back into his office. "You handled yourself pretty good, Bella. Let me know if you need any more help."

"Great, thanks, Emmett." I said.

I stepped backup to the bar and started making orders again. About 15 minutes later, I heard Charlie clears his throat on the stage. I looked up and caught his eye. Crap, I should have known he was going to do this. He was truly evil sometimes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a long time since I have had the honor of hearing my daughter, Bella, sing from this stage. Lets see of we can convince her to sing us a song."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, the spotlight was shining bright on me. Everyone started cheering for me to get on stage. I could feel the blush rush up my cheeks as I just shook my head while I made my way to the stage. Charlie was standing there holding my old beat up guitar. I took it from him and took a deep breath. I stepped up to the mike and started strumming one of my favorite songs, Butterfly kisses, by Bob Carlisle.

"This is for you, Charlie." I said as I started to sing. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the song. Word after word just flowed through me. I put all of my emotions out into the music.

"There are two things I know for sure:

She was sent here from heaven and she's

Daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and

I thank god for all the joy in my life

Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;

Sticking little white flowers all up in her

Hair; 'walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride.'

'I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried.'

In all that I've done wrong I know I must

Have done something right to deserve a hug

Every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today

She's looking like her mama a little more everyday

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perform and make-up from ribbons and curls

Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking

Little white flowers all up in her hair.

'You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you

Don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.'

With all that I've done wrong I must have one

Something right to deserve her love every morning

And butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time

Like wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly.

Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride-room just staring at her

She asked me what I'm thinking and I said 'I'm not

Sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.'

She leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair

'Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time.

'Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!'

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have

Done something right.

To deserve your love every morning and butterfly

Kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses."

As I sang the last note I slowly opened my eyes. I had missed the feeling of just singing. For a split second the entire bar was completely quiet. Suddenly everyone in the bar starting clapping and screaming. I thanked them and made my back to the bar. Charlie was standing there with the biggest grin and tears in his eyes. I tried to scowl at him but I just couldn't. I gave him a quick hug then got back to work. Jasper came and stood next to me. He just stared at me for a split second before smiling.

"That was so amazing, Bella. You reminded me of Isabella Whitlock." squealed Alice pulling a tall man with wild auburn hair. He had his head down as he chuckled to himself over Alice's excitement. I tensed a little when she said that. "Anyway, Bella, this is my brother, Edward Cullen. He is the DJ here. Edward, this is Bella Swan."

Edward lifted his head and I felt all the air leave my body. He was easily the most handsome creature I have ever seen. He was tall, with wide shoulders. He has pale skin, a strong jaw line and the deepest green eyes I have ever seen. I felt like I had found my way home. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. He was so beautiful. We stared into each others eyes for a few moments before I broke eye contact and took a deep breath.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." I said sticking my hand out to shake. He reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt a volt of electricity run up my arm from the contact. We quickly dropped our hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I had better get to work." said Edward looking into my eyes again. I suddenly felt the urge to jump the bar and have my wicked way with him. What was wrong with me?

"Me to. Wouldn't want the boss to fire me on my first night." I said quickly. Edward chuckled and turned to go back to the DJ's booth.

For the rest of the evening, I filled countless orders. I had several men hit on me but they were all pretty harmless. I just smiled and told them no. It felt nice to be able to just laugh and joke with people without worrying about the tabloids hearing about it. Every time I heard Edward's voice ring out over the sound system, I felt a shiver run through my body. He was going to be the death of me. Finally it was time to close the bar. The last two people finally left, and Charlie had locked the doors on his way out. I started cleaning behind the bar when I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Alice standing in front me.

"Come on, Bella. We always sit down and have a beer before we clean up." said Alice. I came around the bar and found Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all sitting at a long table with 6 bottles of beer. Alice bounced over and landed in Jasper's lap. I sat in the chair next to Edward as he passed me a beer.

"Thanks" I said taking a big drink.

"Bella, aren't you feet killing you in those heels?" asked Rosalie as Emmett rubbed her feet for her.

"No, I am used to being on my feet in heels for hours at a time in LA." I said. It was more that I was used to jumping all over the stage in heels but I didn't feel the need to go into details.

"So you are from LA?" asked Alice. "What do you do there?"

"I am a graduate student at UCLA." It was true. I have been working on my masters in musical theory for the last year. "I have lived in LA for 11yrs but I am taking a short break from my life to help Charlie."

"What are you studying?" ask Edward. I couldn't help the chill that ran through my body when I heard his voice.

"Musical theory."

"Do you want to perform?" ask Edward.

"I'm really not sure what I want anymore." I said mostly to myself.

"You seem like a natural on the stage, Bella. Do you sing in bars in LA?" asked Jasper.

"Not really in the last few years." I said as I shifted in my seat. "I have been pretty busy."

"Do you enjoy singing?" asked Edward.

"I used to." I said as I looked over at him. "But lately, I'm sure if I want to do it anymore. I'm really frustrated with my career."

"I see." he said. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You don't fool me for a second, Beautiful. You heart lies in singing. You need it like you need air to breathe."

I just stared at him for a few moments before I stood up. How could he see right through me like that? I took a few steps then turned around and looked back at them all. Everyone was looking between me and Edward with a confuses expressions. I looked back at Edward who had an amused look on his face.

"You don't know a goddamn thing about me, Edward." I snapped as I turned and walked back to the bar. Edward stood up quickly and walked up to me. He pulled me flush with his body. He kissed his way up my jaw to my ear.

"I can see your passion for music in your eyes. I can feel it rolling off of you. When you sang, I had the most orgasmic feeling rush through my body. I've never felt such pleasure."

I let out a loud moan as Edward took a step back. He reached down and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and walked out the front door of the club. I was left there with my mouth hanging wide open. Everyone got up quietly and started cleaning the bar up. I ran a quick check of inventory. We piled all the glasses into the dishwasher. Everyone bid me a goodnight and I lock the doors behind me and stepped out into the cool May air.

I made my way to Charlie's and let my self in using the extra key. Charlie really hadn't changed the house up at all. There were still pictures of my mom and I all over the house. My favorite picture is of the three of us laying side by side making snow angels. Our neighbor came out and insisted that she get a picture of us. So we all laid still while she flash her picture. Two months later, Renee and Charlie had a big fight about his job. She packed mine and her stuff and took me away. I was so pissed. I wanted to stay with Charlie but Renee begged me to go with her. I knew she needed me to take care of her. Sometime I felt like I was the mother. Charlie has never stopped loving Renee. I think she still loves him to but they are both so stubborn. I grabbed my suitcase and went upstairs to my room.

My room still looked the same. The walls were painted a dark purple. I had posters of all my favorite rock bands all over the walls. I quickly unpacked all of my cloths. I ran to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I came back to my room and slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I fell into my bed exhausted from being up for nearly 2 days. As I drifted off to see, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the Edward's lips on my jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up several hours later. I was still tired but I knew I needed to get up. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11am. I jumped up out of bed and ran down the stair to grab a much needed cup of coffee. Charlie left me a note saying he had already left for the bar and that he would see me later. I took my coffee upstairs and started getting ready for the day. I took a quick shower and threw on a white peasant skirt, a black tank top and a pair of black flip flops. I decided to go down to Eclipse, a small music store downtown. I hadn't been there in a few years. I used to spend practically all summer in there.

I jumped in my car and speed off downtown. I parked in front of the store and went in. I suddenly felt at home. Eclipse was my sanctuary when I got overwhelmed with life. Whenever I needed a place to clear my head, I would come here and hide out in the one of the music booths and lose myself in the music. I spent about an hour looking through the CD's with my IPOD earphones in. I chuckled when I found both of my CD's. I was just putting them down when I suddenly I felt a hand grab me from behind. I let out a blood curdling scream as I heard my someone say my name.

"Bella?"

I reached and grab the person's hand and flipped them over my shoulder on to the ground.

"Bella?"

I looked down and saw Edward laying on the ground at my feet with his hands up to show me that he wasn't going to hurt me. I pulled out my ear buds from my ears. Why the hell had I reacted like that? Oh yeah, I was attacked two days ago. Duh.

"Bella, are you ok?" ask Edward as he stood up slowly.

"I'm fine. You just scared me." I snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said before. I'm sorry if I bothered you." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. Its been a long a couple days. Fuck, its been a long couple months. Your right, I love to sing. But lately it just …" How much can I tell him? Can I trust him with who I really am?

"Just what Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing. So, Edward, what do you do when you aren't working at Twilight?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I am trying to get into the music business. I am a song writer and singer, but it is so hard to get people to listen to my songs. And I help my dad run this place." said Edward.

"Your dad owns this store? I used to spend practically all day in here when I was a kid."

"He opened this store when I was about 13yrs old."

"Can I hear some of your songs?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure. How about if I bring you our demo CD with a few of them on there tonight?" offered Edward.

"That would be great. But what do you mean our demo CD?" I said.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and I have a band."

"What's the name of your band?" I ask.

"Breaking Dawn. We play at the bar sometimes. Music has always been a big part of our lives."

I had heard of them. Ben had let it slip that they were being considered for the opening act for my new tour. I had no idea they were from Forks.

"Mine to. I started singing before I could talk, I think. My mom isn't very supportive of my career choice. But Charlie has always been there for me." I said with a tear escaping my eye.

Edward reached up and gently wiped the tear from my face. He placed his hand along my check and I leaned into it. I wanted nothing more than to press my lips against his but how could I when I have secrets I am keeping from him. I opened my mouth to tell him the truth when someone cleared their throat from behind Edward. We jumped apart. Standing a few feet behind us with a big smile plastered on his face was Carlisle Cullen. I remember him from all the years I would come in here. He used to spend hours with me talking about music. He was still as handsome as ever. He was tall, but very fit. He has wavy blond hair and auburn eyes.

"Carlisle?" I squealed as I ran and hugged him.

"Bella Swan? It has been way to long since you have been in my store." He said as he hugged me back. I took a step back and looked at the shocked look on Edward's face. Carlisle must have seen the thing because he started chuckling. "Edward, Bella has been coming in here since she was 13yrs old. I think she spent more time here than I did."

"Oh" said Edward frowning a little bit. "Well, I had better get back to work. I will see you at the bar later, Bella."

"Oh, ok." I said.

Edward walked back into the storage room. I felt a sudden loss when he wasn't near me. I turned to Carlisle and found him watching me closely.

"So Bella, what brings you back to Forks?" He asks.

"I decided to come see Charlie. I really missed him. I needed to take a break from my life." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Don't you have a new album coming out soon?" he asked softly. I snapped my eyes up to meet his in surprise. No one but Charlie, Ben, and Angela knew who I really was. Renee didn't even know the truth. "Charlie didn't tell me anything. When your first album came out, I knew it was you."

"My album comes out in August. I am getting a little burned out from it all. I'm starting to wonder why I am singing anymore." I said softly.

"Bella, the music is still there. Perhaps you just need someone to help you pull it out." he whispered. "I have to get back to work. Will you come to dinner tonight? Esme would love to see you."

"Of course, what time?" I said. I met Esme when she would come in and bring Carlisle his lunch sometimes. We used to joke that he forgot it on purpose.

"5pm sharp." He said. "Bella, it is great to see you again."

"You to, Carlisle." I said as I hugged him again.

I drove out to the bar to see Charlie. We chatted for a couple hours while I helped him stock the bar. It was nice to get to spend time with him. I told him about the new songs on the new album, about my upcoming tour. Soon it was time for me to head over to the Cullen's house. I jumped in my car and drove home real quick so I could change for work. I stripped out of skirt and tank and pulled on a denim miniskirt and a red halter top that tied behind my neck and in the middle of my back. I slipped into a pair of red heels. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun and ran my brush through it. I ran back down the stairs and drove straight to the Cullen's house.

Carlisle and Esme lived in a big white Victorian style house. It sat in the middle of a large meadow right next to the river. It was simply beautiful. I pulled up in front of the house and shut off the engine to my car. I hopped out and ran up the steps. I knocked on the door lightly. It swung open and I found myself being pulled into the tiny arms of Esme Cullen. Esme was only a few inches taller than me. She has soft auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She was the kindest woman I had ever met. Esme worked as a free lance photographer. Her walls were covered with pictures she had taken over the years.

"BELLA! I have missed you so much." squealed Esme. I couldn't help but chuckle as I hugged her back.

"Esme, I have missed you so much." I whispered. In a lot of ways Esme was like a mother to me.

"I know, dear. Carlisle told me all about it. You secret is safe with me." she whispered in my ear before she pulled back. "You are too thin. Don't you eat anything in LA?"

"I take it you and Bella have met before, Mom?' ask Alice from behind them.

"I met both Carlisle and Esme at Eclipse when I was 13. I used to spend hours in there. They helped me deal with Charlie getting shot." I said as I wiped the tear that escaped my eyes. I looked around at the room and saw that everyone was looking at me with worried expressions. We all gathered at the table and when we had fixed our plates, I began to tell my story.


	5. Chapter 5

"It was the summer I turned 13. It was the year that Charlie and my mom had split up, so I was spending the summer here with Charlie. I really missed Charlie and Forks. Charlie had just gotten me this new guitar as an early birthday present. He had to work a lot of overtime to be able to buy it. I was at home alone when there was a knock on the door. I ran and peeked out the window, like I had been taught to, and there were two policemen standing on porch. I pulled the door open and I knew something had happened to Charlie. I could tell by the looks on their faces. I ran from the house. I just couldn't handle being there. I ran downtown and stopped in front of Eclipse. I walked in and just stood there with tears pouring down my face and shaking with sobs. Carlisle looked up at me and I think he saw the lost look I had on my face. He slowly walked toward me and asks me who I was. I told him 'I'm Bella Swan, I can't go home yet. Something happened to my daddy at work. Please let me stay.' I could tell he was worried but he agreed. He called Esme and asked her to bring us some lunch. As soon as she got there, he flipped the closed sign over. We spent the next few hours talking about music. He introduced me to several bands I might not have listened to otherwise. After a few hours, they convinced me to let them take me to the hospital to see Charlie. I walked in to Charlie's room and started sobbing again. Charlie just pulled me onto the bed with his good arm and held me tight as we cried together. He choked out a thank you to Carlisle and Esme. I stayed in the hospital with Charlie that night clinging onto him for dear life. The next day we went home. Charlie retired from the force and used his pension to open the bar. I spent everyday of the next 8 summers in that music store."

"How is it we never met you before now?" asked Edward quietly. I turned and found myself locked in his gaze. Edward was leaning towards me. He reached out and pushed a stand of my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes when I felt the warmth of his hand on my cheek.

"You all spent every summer off at music camp." said Esme watching us.

I could feel my pulse quicken and my heart race as I looked into his eyes. The air crackled with the energy that was flowing between us. I snapped my eyes from his as I stood up and ran out of the house. I sat down on the porch and let my tears fall. The feelings I had for him were so intense they scared me. I wanted nothing more than wrap my arms around him and kiss him but I was so scared to let anyone in after Tyler. I wasn't sure how to trust anyone with my heart. What if he hurt me? I barely survived the aftermath from Tyler. I heard the door open and I turned to see Edward stepping out. He walked over and sat on the step with me.

"You ok?' he whispered. I needed him to understand why I was so scared.

"No, I'm scared." I whispered.

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't want to get hurt again." I whispered softly.

"Who hurt you, Bella?" He asked so softly I wasn't sure if he wanted my to answer him. I took a deep breath and opened my heart to him.

"I met Tyler Crowley my senior year of high school. He was the most popular boy in school. All the girls wanted to date him. I never even dreamed he would want me. Then he asked me to go to the homecoming dance with him. I fell for him hard. I thought I was in love him. For the next 2 years, we were inseparable. But then he started pulling away from me during my sophomore year of college. I should have known then that something was wrong. It wasn't until Christmas Eve that I realized what a bastard he really was. I had gone over to surprise him and give him his gift since I wasn't going to see him the next day. I used my key and opened the door to his apartment to find him sitting on the couch with some slut riding his cock. Needless to say I yelled and screamed at him. I threw his key at him. I ran from his apartment. He ran after me and grabbed my arm. He told me he was sorry. He said he was tired of me not sleeping with him. I told him I wasn't ready. He got into my face and said that was bullshit. He said after two years together I should have been ready to fuck him. He said he had been trying to figure out a way to break it off with me but he didn't want to hurt me. I told him he could go to hell. I jumped in my car and drove all the way to Forks. I never heard from him again."

"For the first few months I was a complete mess. I did nothing but sit in my room and write my music. It wasn't until Charlie charged in one day in late April and told me to get off my ass that I really faced how hurt I was. I had skipped the spring semester at UCLA. I just couldn't seem to breathe. He told me I need to put it all in my music. He dragged me to the bar that night and made me sing. That first night, I couldn't do it. I broke down on the stage. Charlie made me come back the next night. At first it was hard, but as I continued to belt out every word it became easier. I came to the bar every night after that. For the next 4 months, I would get up on the stage and sing. Here I am again back in Forks trying to figure out my life. I don't know." I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm just so confused."

"About what?" he ask.

"About you. I really like you Edward, but I am afraid of getting hurt." I whispered. I felt him slip his arm around my waist and pull me into his chest.

"Bella, I really like you too. I won't hurt you. I want more than a friendship with you but I can settle for at least being friends for now. When you are ready we can see where this goes." he whispered. I could feel the tears slip down my face. I didn't deserve to have someone so understanding around me.

"I just need time. I had better get to work." I said.

I stood up and wiped my face clean of tears. I went back into the house and thanked Carlisle and Esme for the dinner. I reassured them that I was ok. I promised to come back soon for dinner. I ran back out and jumped in my car. I was pulling out of the drive way when I noticed the others coming out of the house. I got to the bar and started to help the early shift fix orders. We were pretty busy tonight because it was a Saturday night. I noticed Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice kept looking at me and frowning. I know I was acting like a freak but I just didn't know what to do. I suspect they were thinking that I am some kind of a mental case that is not worthy of their brother. Who am I kidding? They're right. I am not worth it. Edward deserves someone better than me.

"Your wrong." whispered Jasper in my ear. I turned to look at him. He gave me a small smile. "You are thinking you don't deserve him. Your wrong."

Then he just turned around and got back to work. I stood there shocked until I heard Charlie calling my name from the stage again. I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way up there. I grabbed the mike from his hand and strapped on my guitar. I sang my heart out for the crowd, even if my mind was on Edward. When I got done with my song, the entire building erupted in cheers. I felt myself blush as I thanked them and made my way back to the bar. The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. I was a little surprised when I heard Edward playing my new single late in the night. Everyone really seemed to like it as they grabbed their loved ones and pulled them out onto the dance floor. The night came to an end. It was Jasper's turn to shut down the bar so I climbed out from behind the door and made my way out to my car. I felt Edward slip his arm around me and pull me into a hug as I opened my car door. He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Good night, love"

Edward kissed me on the cheek, turned and walked back into the bar. I climbed in and shut my car door. As I pulled out of the parking lot I placed my hand on my cheek where he had just placed his lips. I drove the few miles to Charlie's house, I thought about how nice it was to just be Isabella Swan for once. I felt free and I had a good time. I pulled into the driveway and made my way into the house. Charlie has already gone to bed, so I locked up the front door and made my way upstairs. I quickly changed into the shorts and t-shirt from earlier and fell into my bed. I fell asleep quickly. I dreamed of a magical pair of green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few weeks, I worked at the bar every night. I was really enjoying getting to sing every night. It was starting to be fun again. I got to know the others a little bit but every night I felt myself being pulled to Edward. He would always find a way to graze my arm or whisper how beautiful I was into my ear. We went to the movies and dinner. We talked for hours about music. I told Edward about how much Bon Jovi influenced my music. We even sang a couple times together at the bar. He told me how his birth parents had been killed in a car crash when he was only 4yrs old. He was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when he was 5. He said Carlisle helped him bring out his love of music. I told him how my mom wasn't very supportive of me. She wanted me to get stable job instead of staying with music. He quickly became my best friend. I wanted so much more with him but I was having a hard time breaking down my walls. I knew I had to tell him the truth about who I am before we could have a relationship. But I was worried he would be mad at me for not telling him sooner.

I called to talk to Angela everyday about the situation with James. The police said there wasn't enough evidence to press charges so the criminal case was dismissed. No one has heard from him since he had been fired. My black eye was completely gone. Edward gave me a demo of all of his songs. He was a really good song writer and singer. I was so impressed with the band's talent that I sent a copy of the demo to Angela and Ben. I wanted them to see if they could get them a deal. I wanted them to open for me when my tour starts in September.

I spent a lot of time with the others to. I have really started to love them all. I learned that Emmett and Alice were also adopted by Carlisle and Esme when they were only 7 and 8yrs old, respectively. Emmett's family had been killed in a bear attack. He had barely survived. Alice's family had simply abandoned her on the steps of Forks Hospital. Rose and Jasper are twins, who were placed with Carlisle and Esme when their parents died when they were 15. Emmett and Rose have been married for 2 yrs. Alice and Jasper have been married for 1 yr. Alice and Edward are both 24. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all 26. Alice hopes to sell some of her fashion designs in Hollywood. She gave me a few to look at. She has real talent so I sent her designs to my stylist Tanya Denali. I am hoping she can help Alice design my new look for my fall tour.

Which brings me to today. It has been four weeks since I came to Forks. I am laying in my bed trying to sleep after a busy Thursday night at the bar when I wake up feeling my bed shake under me. Why in the hell is Charlie waking me so damn early?

"Charlie, leave me the fuck alone." I grumbled into my pillow.

I heard giggles and I felt my blankets being pulled off of me. I shot up out the bed and looked around at me. Alice and Rosalie were standing in my room with big goofy grins on their faces.

"What the fuck?" I bellowed. They just laughed harder.

"Its time to get up. We are going shopping!" squealed Alice.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes, we are. Then we are meeting the guys for an early dinner before we have to work tonight." said Alice as she picked through my closet. "Oh my god, you have some fabulous cloths in here, Bella. Look, Rose, red Patten leather Jimmy Choo's."

"Oh my god, they are so beautiful." whispered Rose as she gently picked them up. "Please come shopping with us. You obviously have great taste."

"Ok, give me 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. I will meet you downstairs." I chuckled.

Alice and Rosalie went downstairs to wait for me. I could hear Charlie laughing when they told him how I reacted. I will get him back. I quickly jumped in the shower. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top. I added a pair of black stilettos heels. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I stuck my credit card and my driver's license in my back pocket. I grabbed my keys, cell phone and sun glasses and ran down the stairs.

"Charlie Swan, just remember the day will come when I will get my revenge on you." I said as I stepped off the last step.

"Oh, come on, Bells. It was better than how I used to get you up." chuckled Charlie. I threw him a glare warning him not to continue. "Or would you prefer I bring Storm in for your morning kiss."

"Who's Storm?" asked Alice confused.

"Our dog." laughed Charlie. I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"You are so going to get it old man." I chuckled. "Lets go girls."

"Bella, is this your car?" exclaimed Rosalie as I lead them out to my car. "A'65 Ford Mustang

Convertible. How does she run?"

"Yes, this is my baby and she purrs like a kitten." I said as we got into the car. We headed to the mall. Alice was insisting that we needed new outfits for work tonight.

"So Bella, what is going on with you and Edward?" asks Alice.

"What do you mean? We're friends." I blushed.

"Do you like him?" ask Rosalie. I couldn't stop the blush from creping up my checks.

"Of course I do. He's my friend." I said.

"Yes but do you having feeling for him?" ask Alice softly.

"Yes" I whispered. "But it doesn't matter. He could never care for me as much as care for him."

"Bella, I think he already does care that much. I have never seen Edward like this. He has never been interested in women. Women hit on him but he has never paid them any attention. He lights up when he sees you." said Alice.

"She's right." whispered Rose.

"It doesn't matter. Men don't want me like that. All they want to do is hurt me and leave me broken. Lets change the subject please. Are you guys playing tonight?" I ask.

"Charlie is letting us do one song tonight." said Rosalie. Alice and Rose both looked at my with pity. I knew I was pitiful.

We spent the next hour shopping for cloths for tonight. Alice decided to go with a red leather miniskirt, and a silver halter top. She added pair of knee high red leather boots. She was going to look great. Rosalie found herself a strapless black mini dress. It barely hit the top of her thighs. She added a simple pair of black stiletto heels. I decided to go with a pair of tight black patient leather pants, a red tank top that said 'What color are my eyes' written in black letters, and a pair of red heels. After purchasing our cloths we went back out to the car and drove to the restaurant. We got there after the guys, so we walked right back to our table. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something. As soon as we walked up they stopped talking. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey guys." I said cautiously.

"Hey Belly. Enjoy your shopping?" snickered Emmett at the silly nick name.

"Why, Emmie, yes I did. Rose, Alice and I had the best day trying on tongs and leather bras from Victoria Secrets. Eventually we couldn't keep our hands off of each other so the three of us ended up in a dressing room where we had wild and crazy lesbian sex. Right girls?" I purred.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all had looks of shock on their faces as I reach over and slapped both girls on the ass. Rose and Alice merely nodded as they leaned into my embrace. After a few minutes of them looking at us with glazed looks, we all busted out laughing at them.

"Oh, Bella. I knew I liked you." bellowed Emmett. Jasper and Edward just chuckled at us.

" I like you to but you don't kiss quite as well as Rose." I teased. "I wish I had met you guys years ago. This is the first time I have been back to Forks in 3 yrs."

"Why have you not been back for three years?" asked Jasper.

"I have been pretty busy. I have been doing a lot of traveling over the last couple years." I said. It was true. I had concerts in London, Rome, Paris, New York, Chicago, and so many more places.

"So why did you decide to come back now?" asked Alice.

"I just needed a break. Plus I really missed Charlie." I said sadly thinking about my encounter with James.

"Bella, we have something we would like to talk to you about." said Edward nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, what is it?" I asked biting my lip.

"We have been talking and we were wondering if you would like to join our band." asked Edward shyly.

"Oh." I said softly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh, ok." said Edward clearly disappointed. I could see the hurt on all of their faces.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just …can't." I whispered through my tears. I hated that I had to hurt them but it was impossible. I was still waiting to hear back form Ben about the demo.

"No, its ok, Bella. We understand. Just know that you are always welcome to sing with us." said Alice softly.

"Thanks." I said as our pizza was brought to the table.

We quickly ate our pizza in silence. We paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant. The girls were going to come to my house so we could get ready. We would meet the boys at the bar. The girls and I walked over to my car when I heard Emmett gasp.

"Bella, this is your car?" exclaimed Emmett. He has a kind of glazed over look on his face.

"Yes, she quite the beauty, isn't she. She is defiantly my favorite car." I said softy.

"Wait! How many cars do you have?" asked Emmett.

"A few." I said. "But I don't get to drive them as much as I would like with my schedule."

"What kind of cars are your other ones?" whispered Emmett. I think he may be crying.

"Oh, I have a BMW and a Jeep." I said. I didn't tell them about the Mercedes, the Rolls Royce, the Porsche, the Harley, the Aston Martin or any of the other handful of cars I have. They all looked at me like I had three heads. "What?"

"Bella, I don't mean to pry but how can you afford such expensive cars and cloths?" asked Alice.

"Oh, um, I, um, shit." I muttered angrily. I wasn't angry with them, but with myself. Do I know them well enough to tell them who I am? I feel like I do but how can I be sure?

"Never mind, Bella. It isn't any of our business. I didn't mean to make you upset." said Alice softly.

"Ali, you didn't make me mad. It is just really complicated. We don't have time to get into it now. We had better get going or we are going to be late." I said.

I jumped into the car. Rose and Alice quickly jumped into the car. I peeled out and drove home quickly. We all changed into out new outfits and headed to the bar. I have to say we all looked pretty hot. I had pulled my hair down so it was flowing down my back. The boys were all standing at the bar talking to Charlie when we walked in. Charlie gasp and his mouth fell open. Edward, Emmett and Jasper quickly turned around and were left speechless with their mouths gaping open.

"See something you like boys?" I purred as I walked back behind the bar. Charlie just chuckled and wished them all good luck.

"MELTED CHOCOLATE!" yelled Edward as he snapped his head up from my chest. I chuckled as the others turned to look at him.

Alice and Rose just laughed as they came to the bar to get their aprons and trays. Emmett and Jasper were looking from Edward to me and back. They finally realized what my shirt said and laughed with the rest of us. Edward rolled his eyes as he made his way to the DJ booth. I helped get the bar set up for the evening as we started getting our first few customers. I took a minute to go talk to Edward. I slipped away from the bar and walked over to the booth. I knocked lightly on the door and Edward held it open for me.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, Edward. I didn't mean to."

"Not your fault at all. I shouldn't have been ogling you like that." he said quietly.

"It's ok. I didn't mind." I whispered looking down at my feet. I felt him place his hand under my chin and lift it so I could look into his eyes. I felt my breath catch as he leaned in and grazed my ear with his lips.

"I can't help it if you are an incredibly beautiful woman, Bella." He said as he cupped my face. "I feel a strong connection to you. Please let me in?"

"I want to but I….can't." I cried as I ran from the booth.

I ran back behind the bar and started filling orders. Jasper threw me a concerned look but I just shook my head at him. I really like Edward. I feel myself being pulled to him. I want to take the chance. I want to let him in but I am so scared. I feel like there is something there but how can I trust him? I trusted James and he turned on me. I trusted Tyler and he hurt me. How can I give my heart or body to anyone else? I am just so confused.

An hour later, I was still serving drinks up and the bar was getting pretty full. Charlie stepped behind the bar to help me make drinks while Jasper went to help the band set up for their song. We didn't have much time to talk since we were getting hit pretty hard. Edward kept looking at me with pain in his eyes. I felt pang of guilt about how bad that I had hurt him. I would have to explain things to him. The guys got in their places in the stage. Edward stepped up to the mike.

"Thanks for coming out tonight." Edward. "We are Breaking Dawn. This song is for all of those who need to take chance on love." he said looking deep into my eyes.

Emmett counted them off as Edward continued to stare me down. I am pretty sure someone at the bar tried to order a drink but I couldn't break my eyes away as Edward started singing Always by Bon Jovi.

"This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby-Always

And I'll be there forever and a day -Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you-Always

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips, to hold you near

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes. I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

When he says the words you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby-Always

And I'll be there forever and a day-Always

If you told me to cry for you

I could

If you told me to die for you

I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you

(Jasper's guitar solo)

Well, there ain't any luck

In these loaded dice

But baby if you give me just one more try

We can pack up our old dreams

And our old lives

We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you baby-Always

And I'll be there forever and a day- Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I'll know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you-Always"

I felt my heart swell as I listened to every word he sang. How could I run from the man I love?


	8. Chapter 8

Wait, love? Yes, I am in love him. How could I not see it? I had to tell him. I had to let him into my heart. As soon as he sang the last note, Charlie stepped on the stage and took the mike from Edward.

"Lets give it up for Breaking Dawn." he said. The entire place erupted in deafening cheers. "I think this would be a good time for Bella to bless us with a song."

I walked up to the stage and took the mike from him. I grabbed my guitar as Charlie whispered in my ear. "Let him in."

"This song goes out to those of us who are finally letting our walls down." I looked right into Edward's eyes as I started singing Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses to him.

"Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano

Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know

Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head

And some blond gave me nightmares, think that she's still in my bed

As I dream about the movies

They won't make of me when I'm dead

With an iron clad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning

While some marching band keeps it's own beat in my head

While we're talking

About all of the things that I long to believe

About love, the truth, what you mean to me and the truth is

Baby, you're all that I need

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses

For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails

I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on a bed of roses

Well I'm so far away the step that I take's on my way home

A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night

To see through this pay phone

Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through

Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you

I'll just close my eyes, whisper baby blind love is true

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses

For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails

I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on a bed of roses

Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry

The barkeeper's wig's crooked

And she's giving me the eye

Well I might have said yeah

But I laughed so hard I think I died

Ooh yeah

(Bella's guitar solo)

Now as you close your eyes

Know I'll be thinking about you

While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again

Tonight I won't be alone

But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely

I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses

For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails

I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is

And lay you down

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses

For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails

I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on a bed of roses"

I tried to pour out every emotion I had in the words as I sang them to him. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and spill over on to my checks. I tried to tell him that I was scared. I wasn't brave. I needed him, but how could he ever want me? As I finished singing I took one last deep breath.

Edward stepped up to me, cupped my face as he kissed me softly then swept me off my feet into his arms. He flashed me his crooked grin as he ran out the front door of the bar. From my side view I saw Charlie pump his arm in the air, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice cheering for us. I am pretty sure one of them took our picture.

Edward carried me out and took me to my car. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. He closed the door behind me and jogged over to the driver side. Once he was in the car, I held out the keys for him. He grabbed my hand and pressed his lips against it as he takes the keys from me. He turned on the car and headed away from the club. I can't help but watch him as he drives. He has the goofiest grin on his face as he heads to our destination. I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my own face.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of a large apartment building. Edward parked my car out front and ran around to open my door for me. He held his hand out and helped me out of the car. He held my hand in his as he leads me into the building. We climbed into the elevator and Edward pressed the button for the 5th floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist as the door opened and leads me down the hallway to his apartment. He opened the door and pushed me in. He closed the door behind him and turned to face me. I could tell he was nervous about what to do next. I decided I needed to come clean about a few things before we could even attempt a relationship.

"Edward, I think we need to talk. Can we sit down for a minute?" I asked.

"Of course we can. Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you." I said softy. Edward led me over to the couch. We sat down and I turned to face him. "There are a few details about my life that I haven't shared with you. When I was 21, I was singing in Charlie's bar one night when I was approached by a man named James Stevens. James worked for New Moon Records in LA. New Moon Records offered me a 5 album record deal. I'm Isabella Whitlock." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward gasped and went to his CD cabinet. He pulled out my last CD and stared at it then looked back at me. He took out the CD and placed it into his CD player. As my voice shot through the air his eyes got wide and turned to looked at me.

"How?" he asked showing me my cover. I took it from his hand and looked at the picture. There I was sitting with my bright red hair, hazel eyes with my chin sitting on my entwined fingers.

"I wear a wig and contacts. I enjoy having my privacy as much as I can. That is why I use my mother's maiden name for business." I said.

"Bella, why did you come to Forks this summer?" he whispered.

"Four weeks ago I was sitting in a meeting with Daniel Murphy. He wanted to shoot the video for my new single. The only problem was the video he was wanting to shoot was practically pornography. I turned down the video and walked out. James caught up with me. He was livid. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out to his car. He threw me against his car and called me little bitch. He said this was our opportunity to move into bigger and better things. I ripped my arm out of his grip and told him he didn't care about me. He only wanted me to do the video so he could see me naked. He had hit on me several times of the during the last year. I told him I wouldn't be his whore. I fired him" I stood up and starting pacing back and forth.

"I turned to walk away when he grabbed me again. He threw me up against the car and punched me in the face. He reached under my shirt and grabbed at my breast roughly. I tried to push him away but he slipped his hand into my pants and slipped his finger into me. I head butted him in the nose and he fell to the ground. I told him to never touch me again as I kicked him in his groin. I ran and hailed a cab and drove straight to my lawyer's office. I filed charges and got a restraining order against James. I was sitting in Angela's office when I realized how tired I was. I had been working nonstop for nearly three years. I needed a break. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while so I went home packed my bag jumped in my car and just drove. I felt so free and alive for the first time in a really long time. I missed just sitting on a stage with my guitar and belting out a tune. Everyone wants smoke and lights and shit like that at my concerts."

"Where is James now?" He asks with a clenched jaw.

"I don't know. The police said there wasn't enough evidence to charge him. They had to let him go. New Moon Records fired him."

"So you just walked away from your career?" he asks softly.

"No, I just needed a break. I have a new agent, Ben Cheney. Ben and Angela have been married for a year. I have to be back in LA in August to start the promotion for the new album. Then I have a tour that starts in September."

"Where does that leave us?" he whispered so softy I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear it.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch with his eyes closed. I climbed onto his lap so that I was straddling him. I moved my lips along his jaw line to his ear as I whispered "I love you, Edward. I want to be yours forever."

I could feel the tears spill out of my eyes as I finally opened my heart up again. He kissed my tears away and whispered "I love you, Bella. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I can't live with out you any longer."

He pressed his lips gently against mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. I deepen the kiss as I massaged his tongue with mine. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up carrying me with my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me down a long hall way and opened the door to his bedroom. With out breaking our lips apart he laid us on the bed so he was hovering over me. My hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and slipped it over his head. I threw it to the side and ran my hands down his marbled chest. Edward pulled us to our feet. He looked deep into my eyes silently asking my permission to continue. I softy nodded my head. He reached down and slowly began to lift my shirt over my head. He moaned when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra under my tank top. His hands moved to cup my breasts. I let out a moan as he pinched my hard erect nipples. I slipped my hand down and began undoing his belt. I snapped the button and pulled the zipped on his pants slowly. I pushed them down his hips as I let my hand graze his hard cock. Edward picked me up and laid me on the bed as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side.

He slowly undid my pants, I lifted my hips slightly so he could slip them off of me. His eyes raked over my naked body. The only thing separating us was his boxers. Edward tossed my pants to the side and crashed his lips to mine, moaning how beautiful I was. I could feel his cock straining against my hips. I thrust my hips up. We moaned at the contact when our hips met. Never taking his lips off of my skin he slowly made his way down my neck to my collar bone, to the valley between my breast. He took one of my nipples in to his mouth as he palmed my other breast. He continued to kiss his way down my body. He slowly traced a trail with kisses up my right leg as he placed my leg on his shoulder. He did the same to my left leg. He looked up at me with lustful eyes as he lowered his mouth to my heated core.

The second I felt his breath hitting me, I felt a tingle shoot through my body. I moaned as I felt his tongue on the wet folds of my core before he began to lick me. He moaned at tasting me for the first time sending a shiver up my spine. He moved his tongue to my throbbing clit as I felt him insert 2 fingers. I could feel my body tense as my orgasm started build.

"Cum for me Bella." he demanded as pumped his fingers into me faster.

"EDWARD" I screamed as my body shook as I hit my climax.

Edward continued to lick up all of my juice as I came down from my high. He kissed his way back up my body till he reached my lips and kissed me hard. I used my feet to push his boxers over his hips. He quickly pushed them the rest of the way off, tossing them aside with the rest of our cloths. He hovered over me and kissed me hard. I could feel his erection rubbing against my core. I was aching to feel him inside of me.

"Edward, please. I need to feel you inside of me now."

He reached over to pull a condom out of his drawer but I stopped him when I whispered in his ear "pill." He smiled and kissed me hard as he positioned himself at my opening.

"I love you Bella." he whispered as he slowly filled me.

I gasped as he broke thorough my barrier. He filled me and stopped moving for a moment to give me time to adjust to him. I moved my hips to encourage him to keep moving. Slowly he began to thrust in and out of me. I could feel every inch of him working in and out of my wet core.

"You feel so good, Bella."

"Don't stop, Edward. Please don't ever stop loving me." I moaned.

"Never going to stop. Your mine forever." he grunted between thrust.

"Only yours, forever." I screamed as my body was hit by another orgasm. Edward quickened his pace. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard as I felt him spill inside of me. "I love you, Edward, so much."

He rolled over and pulled me into his chest. We both fell into deep sleep content with just being together.


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel the sun heating my back as I woke up. The events of the night before fresh on my mind. I couldn't stop the smile that crept up on my face as I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck.

"Are you finally awake?" He chuckled.

"Yes, what time is it?" I asked as I turned into his chest.

"It's 2pm. You phone has been ringing off the hook." He said.

"Its probably just Alice or Rose calling for details." I laughed.

"I'm sure. Emmett and Jasper have both called a handful of times." said Edward.

"What did you tell them?"

"I let it go to my voicemail."

"I guess I need to tell them who I really am."

"I think they can handle it, love." said Edward.

"I know. I just don't them to be mad that I didn't tell them sooner." I said quietly.

"Bella, they won't be mad. They may be hurt but once you explain, they will understand."

"I hope their not mad. I love them all. For the first time in my life I don't feel like a only child." I said. I was fixing to say something else when my phone rang again. I looked at the ID and saw that it was Angela. "I need to take this call. It's Angela."

Edward moved to get up but I pushed him back down and straddled his lap. I let out a groan when I felt his hard cock slip into me. I tossed my phone aside and started moving my hips. Edward sat up and took my nipple in his mouth. He bit down on my nipple causing me to cry out his name. I weaved my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He thrust his hips up to meet mine. I could feel the tension building in my abdomen.

"EDWARD." I screamed as my orgasm shot through my body causing me to shake uncontrollably. Edward grabbed my hips as he started thrusting harder and faster. I could feel him tensing under me. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Cum for me, love."

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me hard as he came hard inside of me. Our bodies slowed as we tried to catch our breath. I reluctantly climbed off of him and wrapped the sheet around my body. I picked up my cell phone and started dialing Angela.

"I need to call her back before she gets pissed." I chuckled.

"Bella, I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. Where in the fucking hell are you?" screeched Angela as she answered the phone.

"I'm with a friend. Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, the press found you. They know you are in Forks. Someone sent a picture of you being carried off the stage at the bar by your friend last night to all the tabloid. They know everything. They leaked to the press about your name being Isabella Swan, the fact that you wear a wig when performing, all of it. I called Charlie this morning and he said you didn't come home last night. I've been worried crazy." explained Angela.

"FUCK." I screamed as I jumped off the bed and started looking for my cloths. I motioned for Edward to get dress quickly. "What do I do now?"

"Ben and I are almost to Forks. Meet us at the bar. We should be there in ten minutes. You and your friend need to decide how you want to handle this. If you are as serious about him, like I think you are, you owe it to him to let him have a choice."

"Ok, we will see you in ten minutes. Thanks, Angela." I said as I hung up the phone. I turned to face Edward. He has worried look on his face. "Someone sent a picture of you carrying me off the stage last night to all the tabloids. They also leaked out my real name, everything. I can't hide anymore."

"What do we do now, Bella?" asked Edward stepping up and pulling me into his arms.

"We need to decide now if we want the world to know about us." I whispered. "I don't want to hide our relationship, Edward, but you need to know the press will dig through our pasts to find anything to use against us."

"Love, I am not going anywhere. We are in this together."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." he whispered as he kissed me hard.

Luckily Edward had some of Alice and Rosalie's cloths here so I didn't have to wear my leather pants and tank again. After we took a quick shower together, I slipped into a black mini skirt and black tub top. I slipped on my red heels. We were ready to face anything. I gave Edward my car keys so he could drive, in case there was press outside of the building. When we got to the lobby we were surprised to that there weren't any reporters anywhere. We climbed into my car and took off to the bar. As we got closer to the bar, I groaned at all the reporters gathered around the front door. I told Edward not to say anything and try to get us in as quickly as possible.

He pulled up in front of the bar. I was surprised to see a handful of other cars in the parking lot besides Charlie's truck. Edward hopped out of the car and ran around, fighting through the crowd to open my door. He helped me out and slipped his arm around my waist as he leads me in. The reporters swarmed around us and were tossing out questions left and right.

"Isabella, who's you new man?

"Isabella, why are you hiding in Forks?"

"Isabella, are you quitting the business?"

Over and over they shouted their questions. We finally managed to squeeze through the crowd and make it inside. Sitting at the bar was Charlie, Angela, Ben, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. I was shocked to see Carlisle and Esme sitting there. They had big smiles on their faces when they saw us come in wrapped in each other's arms. I slowly walked over to Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." I whispered. "I didn't mean for them to find me here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you are enjoying this story:) Please leave me a review.**

* * *

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. I am happy to see you finally found your music again. All I care about is that you are happy." he whispered as he hugged me tightly.

I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes. I turned to look at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They were all looking at their feet. I could tell they were hurt that I hadn't been completely honest.

"Guys, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Is it true, Bella? Are you really Isabella Whitlock?" ask Alice.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us?" ask Rosalie.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Jasper softly.

"I was afraid that you would treat me different. I was afraid I would lose you." I said softy with tears coming down my face.

"Why are you hiding here?" whispered Emmett as he choked back a sob. I snapped up my head and saw them all crying with me. They really loved me for me, not because of who everyone thinks I am.

"Three weeks ago I was sitting in a meeting with Daniel Murphy. He wanted to shot the video for my new single. The only problem was the video he was wanting to shoot was practically pornography. I turned down the video and walked out. James, my former agent, followed me out. He was livid. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out to his arm. He threw me against his car and called me spiteful little bitch. He said this was our opportunity to move into bigger and better things. I ripped my arm out of his grip and told him he didn't care about me. He only wanted me to do the video so he could see me naked. He had hit on me several times of the year. I told him I wouldn't be his whore. I fired him. I turned to way away when he grabbed me again. He threw me up against the car and punched me in my face. I reached under my shirt and grabbed at my breast. I tried to push him away but he slipped his hand into my pants and tried to grope me. I head butted him in the nose and he fell to the ground. I told him to never touch me again as I kicked him in his nuts. I ran and hailed a cab and drive straight to my lawyers office. I filed charges and got a restraining order against James. I was sitting in Angela's office when I realized how tired I was. I had been working none stop for nearly three years. I needed a break. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while so I went home packed my bag jumped in my car and just drove. I felt so free and alive for the first time. I missed just sitting on a stage with my guitar and belting out a tune. Everyone wants smoke and lights and shit like that at my concerts. Meeting you all helped me find my passion again. I love to sing."

I didn't realize that Edward had pulled me into his arms as I told them my story. I let my tears fall onto his shirt. I turned my head and looked at them. They were all crying with me. I walked over and pulled them all into my arms.

"You all are my family. I can't lose you now." I whined. "I need my brothers and sisters."

Everyone started laughing as I whined to them.

"So what now?" I asked turning to look at Ben and Angela. Edward came behind me and slipped his arms around me. "Oh, Edward, this is Ben and Angela Cheney. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you both." said Edward nodding his head them both.

"You to, Edward." said Angela with a big smile.

"Well I guess we can assume that you and Edward are going to face the press together?" asked Ben chuckling.

"Yes, we aren't hiding our relationship from anyone." I said.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is set up a press conference. I think you need to tell them why you chose to have two separate lives. Tell them about the past few weeks, except for the James details, but that you and Edward are now together." said Ben.

"Ok, set it up." I said. "What else?"

"Well, you will need to come back to LA. I don't think you can hide out here anymore." said Angela.

"Oh"

"We need Breaking Dawn to come with you." said Ben.

I snapped my head up and looked at Ben. Was he saying what I think he is? I looked around and everyone, but Charlie, was staring at Ben too. Charlie was just sitting there chuckling to himself.

"Why do you need us to come to LA with you?" asked Edward nervously.

"We need to get you guys in the studio." smirked Ben with a wicked look in his eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I screamed as I jumped up and down. Ben just laughed as he nodded his head yes. I jumped over and hugged him hard. Everyone, except Charlie, was staring at me like I had just lost my mind. "OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"Would one of you like to share with the class?" bellowed Emmett.

"New Moon Records would like to offer Breaking Dawn a 5 album deal. We have been following you guys for several months. I have been trying to find the time to get up here and talk with you all. But when Bella sent us your demo I knew it would only be a matter of time before she dragged you into my office. We would like for you to sign with us and go on tour with her starting in September." explained Ben. Suddenly all the heads in the room snapped to look at me.


	12. Chapter 12

"You sent our demo in?" ask Edward. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. I slowly nodded my head and braced myself for his anger. But instead of being mad, he smiled widely and crashed his lips to mine. "Thank you , love."

"Your welcome but I don't think it was just me. Right Charlie?" I smirked. Everyone snapped their heads to look at Charlie. He sat there chuckling.

"Yeah, I have been sending Ben your stuff for the past 7months. They have been trying to find an opening band for Bella's new tour starting in September. I knew Breaking Dawn would be the right choice." smirked Charlie. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all ran up to Charlie and threw their arms around him. We heard him groan at the impact of them hitting him, causing us all to laugh.

"So when do we need to leave for LA?" asked Edward.

"As soon as possible. I would like to schedule the press conference here at the bar if that is ok with you, Charlie." said Ben. We all looked at Charlie who just nodded his head with a big smile. "It would be a good time to clear up the issue with Bella and announce that Breaking Dawn will be joining her tour. I think we can schedule it tomorrow morning. Then we can fly back to LA tomorrow afternoon."

"What about my car?" I asked. "I am not leaving my baby here."

"Bella, Esme and I could drive it to LA for you." said Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme had been very quiet through the whole meeting.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? What about the store?" I asked taking their hands in mine.

"Bella, nothing would make us happier than to repay you for what you have done for us." said Esme with tears in her eye.

"As for the store, I think I can let Embry handle it for a few days or so." said Carlisle.

"They would have gotten signed without me. I didn't really do anything."

"Oh yes you did. You make Edward happy, which makes us happy. You have finally made our family complete." Esme whispered as she pulled me into her arms. "Thank you ."

"No, thank you for loving me." I said through my tears. I turned to look at the others. It was then that I saw the tears falling on Charlie's face. "Dad?"

Charlie's head snapped up to meet mine as soon as he heard me call him dad. I hadn't called him dad since I was 13. Ever since he had been shot he has been Charlie. I walked over and put my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You ok, Dad?"

"I'm great, Bella. I always knew you and Edward would be perfect for each other. He is a good man." whispered Charlie in my ear. I couldn't help but chuckle at Charlie acting like the matchmaker.

"Should have known all along. You really are evil." I teased. "Are you going to be able to handle the bar for the rest of the summer without us all?"

"Of course I am. I have a some people ready to come in and help." said Charlie.

"Shit, we are leaving Charlie in a tough spot." swore Edward. I could see the guilt flash across his face.

"Edward, listen to me, son. This is your shot. Don't let it pass you by. I'll tell you the same thing I told Bella when it was her standing before me. Music is part of who you are. You have to share it with the world. I know Breaking Dawn will make their music shine." said Charlie. Edward simply put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. I could see the unspoken bond between those two.

"Ok, so what do we do about tonight? Its to late to get anyone in here to work for us. From what I can tell, we are going to be slammed." said Emmett looking out at the line already forming. We all looked at each other and smiled.

"I will be working at the bar with Jasper." I said.

"I had been get the bar up then." chuckled Jasper.

"Carlisle and I will be behind the bar tonight also." said Charlie

"Esme, Rose, and I will be working the tables with Angela." said Alice. Angela shot her a look like she was crazy then she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess that just leaves me and Emmett to cover security." said Ben. He looked over at me and handed a large bag. "You girls had better get ready."

I opened the bag and squealed as I snapped my head up at Alice. I looked at Ben. He nodded his head yes. I walked over and handed the bag to Alice.

"These belong to you. You should tell us who wears what." I said looking at Alice. She has a confused look on her face as she slowly opened the bag and gasp.

"Bella?" she asked with a quivering voice. "How?"

"I need a new sexy look. Your designs were perfect." I said softly.

"What is going on?" snapped Emmett.

"Bella sent my fashion designs to her stylist in LA. I get to design her new look." explained Alice. She quickly pulled out the cloths for the boys. They would be wearing dark jeans and tight graphic tees. "Lets go get ready girls."

Rose, Alice, Angela, Esme and I followed Alice to the back room. Alice decided that Rose would be wearing a red mini dress that had crisscrossing straps with a pair of red heels. Angela was going to wear a pair of tight skinny jean and a purple tube top, and a pair of black heels. Alice chose to wear a black leather mini skirt and a yellow tank top that had 'my eyes are up here with an arrow pointed up' across her chest. She added a pair of knee high black stiletto boots. Esme put on a pair of jeans, and black t-shirt. For me she has a pair of tight jeans that were ripped at the knees and just under my left ass cheek, a midnight blue strapless bandana top that tied in the back, a pair of matching blue heels. I pulled my hair down and threw on my make-up, making my eyes real dark. We all looked smoking hot as we made our way back out to the front. All the guys stopped and looked at us. I had to laugh as they all had a glazes over look on their faces, except for Charlie and Carlisle, who just chuckled to themselves.

I walked behind the bar and started to help Jasper when Ben came up to me and whispered something in my ear. I just looked at him and smiled evilly as I nodded my head. Charlie took a deep breath, looked back at all of us. We nodded our heads at him, as he turned the lock and opened the door. Emmett and Ben were ready stop people from crashing in. I noticed that the police have all the reporters barricaded across the street. I took a deep breath, look at Ben, who nodded, as I walked to the front door. Everyone waiting outside the door started screaming out 'ISABELLA' , cheering and clapping as I approached the door. I stopped in the door frame and held my hand up. Suddenly everyone got quiet. I looked around and saw the photographers snapping pictures like crazy across the street.

"Welcome to Twilight. We have one simple rule here." I yelled out. "Let the music of your life shine in all that you do. In the spirit of Twilight, I will be singing my new single for you guys tonight at 11pm. I will do this only if we have safe but fun night."


	13. Chapter 13

I turned around and walked back behind the bar. I could hear everyone cheering for the free show they would receive. Emmett and Ben started letting people in and most of them came straight to the bar. Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and I started fixing drinks as fast as we could. I had a lot of men try to hit on me or ask me out. I just smiled and politely declined all their offers. I had a few women hit on my also. You could see the men standing around us get an excited look in their eyes as the prospect of a little girl on girl action.

At about 9:30, I went to the end of the bar and whispered in Carlisle's ear asking if he could get the guy's equipment set up on the stage. He nodded and headed off. We were so busy the no one from the band noticed their father setting up their equipment. Once he was done, he came back and helped us behind the bar. About 30 minutes later, I turned and saw Charlie step on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back to the Twilight stage, Isabella Whitlock!" yelled Charlie. Ben came over and escorted me from the bar to the stage. I jumped up and gave Charlie a big hug.

"Thanks Charlie. Thanks for coming out tonight. Are you all having fun?" The place erupted in screams and cheers. "Glad to here all that noise. I am so happy that I get the chance to sing here but I am afraid I am going to need some help. Would Breaking Dawn please join me on stage?"

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett froze where they were standing. They all turned and looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"I guess they are kind of shy tonight. Lets all give them some encouragement."

Everyone started cheering for them to get on the stage. Slowly they all made their way to the stage giving me shy smile. I turned and gave them the cords and beat for the song. I picked up my old guitar and when everyone was plugged in, I started us off. The song was called Fighting Fate. I slowly started singing.

"I've been looking for you everywhere

But you weren't anywhere

I saw you in everything

Your shy crooked smile

Your bright shiny eyes

But I was fighting against Fate

Because you were standing right here

I wasted so much time

Worrying about what might have been

Instead of living for today

I was to busy fighting fate

Because you were standing right here

I closed my eyes

I saw you standing there

I wanted to kiss you

I wanted you to kiss me

To feel your arms around me, holding me tight

To feel the tingle when you pull me close

I wasted so much time

Worrying about what might have been

Instead of living for today

I was to busy fighting fate

Because you were standing right here

Finally I stopped fighting

I looked in your eyes

I saw you crooked smile

It melted me heart

I wasted so much time

Worrying about what might have been

Instead of living for today

Because I was to busy fighting fate

Because you were standing right here

I stepped up and kissed you

I felt your lips on mine

I felt the tingle when I pulled you close

I could feel you arms around me pulling me tight

Fate finally won when I opened me eyes

Because I finally saw you standing there"

As the music stopped, I heard the entire place erupted in cheers and applause. I stepped back from the mike and took a deep breath.

"Lets give it up for Breaking Dawn. You guys have been great tonight. Thanks."

We all unplugged our equipment and Jasper walked with me, through the crowd, back to the behind the bar. We helped Charlie and Carlisle get caught up on orders that had started to stack up during our performance. Edward was back in the DJ's booth playing some more music for everyone to dance to. Before we knew it was 2am and times to close the bar. We forced the last few people out and locked the door. Ben, Angela, Carlisle and Esme started cleaning up when I called out to them.

"We have beer before we start cleaning." Everyone was already sitting at the bar so they joined us. I passed out beers to everyone and went around and sat with Edward. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "I just want to thank you all for everything you have done for me. Before I decided to come to Forks, I was really struggling with my music. I love to sing but it was getting to the point that I forgot why I was singing. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice meeting you all reminded me that singing is my air, I need it to survive. Edward, you taught me how to love. I feel your love in every song I sing. Carlisle and Esme,11yrs ago you both came to my rescue when I was about to shut down into myself. Thank you for rescuing me again. Charlie, thanks for always being my biggest fan. I love you all."

We all took a big drag of our beers. For the next several minutes we traded stories from the evening. Alice told us how several men couldn't tell her their orders because they were to busy staring at her shirt. Jasper wasn't to happy about that. I told him he had better get used to people ogling her. It was only going to get worse. Rosalie told us about the man who offered her fifty bucks if she would come over and start making out with me. Everyone choked on their beers when I asked her why she didn't take the money and come kiss me. Jasper and I both shared stories about the countess men and women who hit on both of us all night. Edward said several people came over and requested nearly every one of my songs. Emmett, though, was oddly quiet through out the whole conversation.

"What's bugging you, Em?" I asked.

"Just thinking how much I am going to miss this place. Things are going to be pretty different for us in LA." He said softy.

"It's worth it, Emmett. Standing on a big stage with thousands of fans screaming out your name. The rush is incredible. Its almost as good as sex." I whispered the last part to him. The others heard and for the second time they choked on their beers. I noticed Edward got a little pink around the ears. I chuckled to myself.

"Um, guys. Has anyone thought about where we are going to live in LA?" asked Alice.

"I guess we will have to stay in a hotel until we can find a house or an apartment." said Rose.

"No." I said loudly. Everyone turned to look at me. "You all are staying with me."

Bella, we can't do that. There are to many of us." said Jasper. Charlie, Ben, Angela and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" snapped Jasper.

"Jasper , I have more than enough room in my house. There are 6 bedrooms, all with their own bathroom, a large kitchen, formal dining room, 2 living rooms, private library, a gym, and my music room. I have a huge pool and a hot tub. On either side of the pool are 2 small guest cottages. Each cottage has 1 bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. Each bedroom has a full sound system and game systems. Oh Ben, we need to call Felix and have him pick us up at the airport." I said. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were all staring at me with this eyes wide open and their mouths hanging open. "What?"

"Bella, your house sounds incredible. But who is Felix?" ask Edward. I could tell he was a little jealous.

"Felix is my driver. He typically drives me to all of my meetings." I said. "Don't worry about him, He's gay."

"Bella, we are going to have to rent a few cars while we are in LA." said Alice. "He won't need to pick us up."

"Nonsense, you can drive any of my cars while you are with me."

"I have a feeling I am going to regret asking this but exactly how many cars do you own?" asked Rose as she braced herself for Emmett's reaction.

"I have twelve cars and a motorcycle." I said. Emmett actually fell out of his chair.

"What kind of cars?" He begged to know.

"You, my brother, are going to have to wait and see. We had better get this placed cleaned up if we are going to be doing a press conference here in just a few hours."


	14. Chapter 14

I sent Charlie home to pack my stuff up while I helped clean the bar. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose went home to pack their stuff. They would stop by Edward's apartment and pack his stuff for him. For now they would just take enough cloths for a couple weeks. Once they got settle they could send for anything else they needed or wanted.

Ben, Angela, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I got the bar cleaned pretty quickly. Ben gave me my statement to go over. I liked it so we have no reason to change it. The press conference was scheduled for 8am outside the bar. I would go first by reading my prepared statement, then Ben would announce that Breaking Dawn would be joining the tour in September. Then we would answer a few questions. Our flight was schedule to leave in Port Angeles at 3pm. So we would need to leave Forks no later than 1pm to get through security and board the plane in time. It would take us an hour to fly to Seattle, where we would change planes and fly straight into LA. We wouldn't get in LA until at least 9pm. Edward and the others had a meeting scheduled with New Moon Records at 8am to sign their record deal. Angela was going to be their lawyer also. After their signing, the six of us had a meeting with Aro Volturi at 9am. I was a little nervous about what he might say. Aro is a really nice guy but he might not be to happy that I went into hiding for a month.

Once everyone got back with their stuff, we loaded everything into the three cars we would be using to drive to Port Angeles. We had Ben and Angela's rental car, my mustang, and Carlisle's Mercedes. Carlisle would drive my car back to Forks while Esme drove his Mercedes. He would pick her up here and meet us in LA in two days. I made him swear on his life that he would be careful in my baby. The others laughed until I turned my glare on them.

I quickly changed from my jeans and bandana top into a tight knee length black pencil skirt, a tight Ivory sweater with cropped sleeves and a pair of 4 inch black heels. I left my hair down. I probably won't have time to change until we get home in LA. It was going to be a long plane ride. Before I knew it was time to step in front of the press. The police had a barrier set up about 5 yards from the podium. I took a deep breath, kissed Edward quickly and opened the door. I stepped out and the members of Breaking Dawn, Ben and Angela followed me. Angela stepped up to the podium and started the press conference.

"Miss Whitlock will be making a short statement. After she is done Mr. Ben Cheney of New Moon Records has an announcement to make. After he is done, we will have time for a few questions. Thank you." Angela stepped back and I stepped up to the podium. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves.

"Recently it was made know to the public that I use a stage name and a disguise for my public image as Isabella Whitlock. This was a decision that was made so that I could hold on to a private part of my life. I enjoy being able to keep some parts of my life to myself and my family. The decision to leak this information was made without my knowledge or consent. However, I have decide to set the public straight. I was born Isabella Marie Swan. My mother's maiden name is Whitlock. I will continue to use Whitlock as my professional name. There have been some questions raised about why I have been in Forks for the past four weeks. I made the choice to come visit my father, Charlie Swan, owner and proprietor of the Twilight Bar. This is the very bar I was discovered in three years ago. I decided to take a break from my public life to check out the band, Breaking Dawn, who I had heard was being considered to join me for my tour starting in September. I have not skipped out on any of my responsibilities or obligations with my absence." I explained. I took a deep breath as I got to the hard part of my statement. "There were recently pictures published without my consent of me being carried out in the arms of an unknown man. That man is my best friend and boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward is a member of the band Breaking Dawn. Edward and I are in a committed relationship. There is no scandal surrounding how our relationship formed. Thank you."

I stepped back and stood next to Edward and Angela. Edward gently wrapped his arm around my waist. I could hear all cameras clicking a mile a minute. I chuckled to myself as Ben stepped up to the mike.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Breaking Dawn will be joining New Moon Records. We had been contacted several months ago about this remarkable group of musicians. After hearing their demo and listening to them perform live last night, the decision was made to offer them a 5 album record deal as well as spot in our tour starting in September. I would like to take a moment to introduce the members of Breaking Dawn. We have Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Alice Hale. We have time for a few questions before we have to head out for our flight back to LA." explained Ben. All at once the reporters started shouting out their questions. Ben pointed to a young Asian reporter.

"Eric Yorke, Rolling Stone. This question is for Isabella. Is it true that the reason you left LA so suddenly was because of an altercation with your former agent James Stevens?" Shit the one question I didn't want to answer.

"James and I split because we wanted to move my career in two directions. We agreed that we should not work together any longer. We split amicably." Ben pointed to the next reported. She was tall with wild red hair.

"Victoria Sands with People. My question is for Isabella and Edward. Has your personal relationship influenced you professional relationship?"

"Edward and I are able to separate our working relationship and our personal relationship. The fact is that I spoke to Ben about signing Breaking Dawn nearly three weeks ago. Edward and I just became a couple in the last week."

"Isabella kept her public identity from those of us who worked at Twilight with her. We all formed strong bonds of friendship with her. It was only just recently that Isabella and I realized that we are in love with each other." said Edward. I was very impressed with the way he handled the press so far.

After answering a few more questions, we thanked everyone for coming out and got ready to leave for the airport. I hugged Charlie goodbye and promised to call him soon, all while my picture was being taken. We hopped into our cars and headed to Port Angeles. Emmett and Rosalie rode with Ben and Angela. Jasper and Alice rode with me and Edward. As I pulled my car onto the highway I let out a sigh of relief.

"Shit, I am glad that is done." I laughed. They all laughed with me.

"Bella, I am so impressed with the way you handled the press." said Alice.

"You get used to it quickly. I am sure we will run into more reporters in Port Angeles, Seattle and LA."

"I just can't believe all of this is really happening." said Jasper.

"I know. I keep thinking I am dreaming it all." said Alice.

"Oh, guys, this is real. Trust me, it feels pretty surreal at first then you will get into the studio, or you hear you first song in the radio. That is when it hits you." I said.

"When did it hit you?' asked Edward quietly. He had been pretty quiet since we got in the car.

"For me it was when I first step on the stage and opened for Paramore. Ten thousand screaming fans. At first they weren't to positive. I was new, they hadn't heard of me. Then I started playing and singing Girl Undone. I looked out and saw ten thousand faces staring back at me. When I was done they just sat there for about 2 seconds. I thought to myself, shit they hated me. I figured I would get fired. Then they started screaming out my name and cheering. I sang four more songs before Paramore came on. It was an unbelievable experience. I can't wait for you guys to have one." I said.

"Wow, that sounds awesome." said Alice as we pulled up to the Port Angeles Airport.

We pulled up in front of the doors behind Ben. Carlisle and Esme pulled up behind us. We all climbed out and pulled our bags out of the trunk of ours cars. One of the valets took Ben and Angela's car back to the rental shop. I went over and handed Carlisle my keys. He reassured me that they would be extremely careful. Carlisle and Esme hugged us all, including Ben and Angela, good bye, promising to see us in a couple day. We walked up to the counter and got our tickets and checked in our luggage.

As we started toward the security gate, we found the reporters being held behind a barricade. We made it through security without to much trouble. I only had to give out a couple autographs. Edward was still being pretty quiet. We made it to our gate with about twenty minutes to spare. I signed a few more autographs as we boarded our plane. We were all flying first class but we were pretty close since it was a small plane.

As the plane lifted off I squeezed Edwards hand tightly. I really didn't mind flying but the take off was always kind of scary. I leaned over and kissed Edward gently on the lips but he didn't really kiss me back.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I said softy so no one else could hear me.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's nothing, Bella. I just …" He started but shook his head unable to continue.

"What?"

"You are so good at handling the press. You know just want to say on the spot. I worry that I will mess up your career or that the band won't be able to cut it. But I can't let you go. I need you to much." whispered Edward. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Edward, the first time I heard your demo, I was blown away. I listened to it at least twenty times before I sent it on to Ben."

"I know but what if no one else likes it." He asks looking down at his feet.

"Edward, look at me." He slowly lifted his face to look into my eyes. " Do you love music?"

"Yes"

" Do you think you could ever stop playing or singing?"

"No but-."

"No, listen to me regardless of what happens with your career if you love music then you should sing. I am not talking about performing. That is why I had to take a break for while. I got tired of performing. I just want to sing. All I need is my guitar, a song and you naked, and I will be one happy girl."

Edward laughed loudly at my last statement. I couldn't help but laughing with him. "Thanks, love. All I need is you naked right now."

"Edward, I plan on staying naked for you all night tonight." I said as I kissed him hard. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Ben standing over us. He kneeled down next to us.

"Ok, once we get to Seattle, they are going to provide us with a ride to our next gate. We should just make our flight to LA. Felix will be meeting us at the airport with the limo. We were thinking it might be nice to stopped for dinner before we take you guys to the house. It would be good to get some pictures of you all out together as a group. Once we start recording the album we won't have much time for a social life."

"Sounds good. Lets go to Marcus'. I haven't seen him or Didyme in forever."

"Ok, I will call when we land and let them know to expect us and the press. I am sure they will be following us quite closely." said Ben. He then got back up and got back in his seat. We were fixing to land in Seattle.

The plane landed and made its way to the gate. We gathered our carry on bags and headed out of the plane. Waiting for outside the gate were three golf carts. Edward, Ben, and I climbed into the first one. Jasper, Alice and Angela climbed into the second cart as Emmett and Rosalie climbed into the third. We took off toward our gate. A lot of people squealed and tried to chase after us when they saw me sitting in the golf cart. I chuckled every time Edward tensed up when someone screamed out my name. He was going to have to get over that quickly. We pulled up in front of our gate just as they were calling last call to board. We hopped off and ran to the gate after thanking our drivers. We got into our first class seats as the plane started rolling. We were all pretty spread apart.

The plane lifted off with out me needing to tear Edward's hand off. The three hour flight flew by pretty fast. I spent the whole time telling Edward stories from my last two tours. We laughed for hours as I told him the crazy things the crew does. I was really starting to look forward to this tour since Edward and the others would be with me. The plane touched down in LA and rolled to our gate. We walked off the plane and headed toward the front of the airport to meet Felix. By the time we made it to the limo he had already picked up all of our luggage. I will have to make sure to tip him big tonight. As we got closer to the doors, the more frantic the reporters got. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as we made our way through the crazy frenzy and hopped into the limo. Once we were all in and one the way to the restaurant, I lowered the divider between us and Felix.

"Hey Felix, How's life been treating you?"

"Oh Miss Whitlock, you know how it is. Demetri works to much. But I love him so I put up with it."

"Felix, how many times have I asked you to call me Isabella?"

"97 but I'm not counting."

I couldn't stop from chuckling at him. "Well I would like you to meet my guests. They will be staying at the house with me. This is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Hale, and Edward Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please just let me know if you need anything at all." They all said thanks and Felix put the window back up.

"Felix has been my driver for the last 2 years. He and his life partner, Demetri, have been together for ten year. Demetri works at New Moon." I explained as we pulled up in front of Marcus'.

Felix came around and opened the door for us. We all climbed out and I lead them into the restaurant. Standing next to the hostess's podium was the owner of the restaurant Marcus Stefan. He is in his early 60's. He has long silver hair and dark grey eyes.

"Isabella! It is so good to see you again, my dear." said Marcus pulling me into a hug. "Who are your young friends?"

"Marcus Stefan, I would like to introduce you to Breaking Dawn." I said. Marcus gasps when I said their name. He must have already read the evening newspaper. "This is Emmett Cullen and his lovely wife Rosalie, Jasper Hale and his feisty but loveable wife Alice, and this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"So the papers are telling it right, hmm. It is a pleasure to meet you all. If you would like to follow me, I will take you to your table." We all followed him to a large table in the east corner of the restaurant. Marcus knows exactly where to seat his famous clients. We are close enough for the press to get pictures but not close enough for them to hear us. "Please order anything off the menu. Your meals are on the house tonight. Please don't argue with me about it, Isabella. We all know I am going to win."

Everyone laughed as Marcus turned and walked away from us. Marcus is one of the most generous men I have ever met.

"Bella, how do you know Marcus?" ask Alice.

"I met Marcus and his wife Didyme after my first single came out. I didn't realize how popular it was. Angela and I were out shopping one afternoon, when all these fans started following us. I was little freaked out. We started running down the street away from them. As we got in front of the restaurant, Marcus pulled us in. He ushered us to the back room until the crowd left. He gave us lunch, on the house again, and we have been friends ever since. He is truly a great person." I explained.

"Isabella, you are going to give him a big ego with talk like that." said a soft voice from behind me.

I turned and saw Didyme standing behind me with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. I jumped out of my seat and gave her a big hug. Didyme was a beautiful Italian woman with olive skin, long black silky hair and dark black eyes.

"Di, I only speak the truth. I have missed you so much. Let me introduce you to my family. This is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Hale, and Edward Cullen. Everyone this is Didyme Stefan." Everyone smiled and said hello. Didyme looked at Edward with a kind smile then turned to look back at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. The buzz about you is quite positive. I look forward to seeing your careers take off like my Isabella's has. Please enjoy your dinner." said Didyme.

She winked at me and went back to the office. I rolled my eyes as I sat back down at the table. Our server came over and took our drink orders. Since none of us had slept since the previous night, we all decided to just get water. We ordered our water and dinner choices.

"Ok, here is how things are going to work tomorrow. You all need to be at New Moon at 7:30 in the morning. We need a few pictures before the actual signing. I was just informed that Aro Volturi will be attending the signing." said Ben. I gasped loudly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Who is Aro Volturi?" asked Edward.

"Aro Volturi is the founder and president of New Moon Records. He normally doesn't attend the signing of new artists. In fact, the last signing he attended was Isabella's." explained Ben.

"I thought we weren't meeting with Aro until after the signing?" I asked.

"I thought so to, but I guess he heard something in the demo that he really liked." chuckled Ben softly. "After your meeting with Aro, we are going to have you all meet with Tanya Denali and Kate Mitchell. Tanya will be your stylist as well as Alice. Alice, I think you and Tanya will work very well together. We want you guys to have a edgy look but not to the extreme of looking gothic. Kate is our hair and make-up artist. After you meet with them, we will break for lunch. We are going to have some sandwiches from this deli just down the street. After lunch we need to meet with Garrett Mitchell and his team to go over security for the tour."

"Wow." everyone said at the same time. Ben, Angela and I couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions.

"Breathe guys. I promise you all its going to be ok." I said.

"When will we start recording the album?" asked Edward with a glimmer in his eye.

"Tuesday morning at 9am. Expect to be there for the next several days at least. We need to get at least 3 songs ready to release by the end of the week. We want to try to get you all on the radio as soon as possible. Hopefully we can get the full album done by the end of next week." said Ben.

Just then our waiter brought out our food and we ate quickly. I could tell the others were getting pretty nervous about what was happening to them. I remember how I felt. It can be very overwhelming and scary. I remember calling Charlie telling him I wanted to come home. He told me that I had to stay and try or I would regret it for the rest of my life. He was right. Except for staying with James for so long, I really didn't regret any part of my life. I only wish Renee was more supportive. I haven't spoken to her in several months. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Edward whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked quietly. The whole table got quiet and looked at me. I couldn't help but blush a little at the attention.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about my mom, Renee. She doesn't know that I am Isabella Whitlock. Or at least she didn't. She hasn't been very supportive of my music. I miss her, I haven't spoken to her in several months." I said softy. A tear escaped from my eye. Edward reached over and wipes it away for me.

"Maybe you should call her." said Edward. I leaned into his embrace. He always knew how to make me feel better about anything.

"I will later."

"Isabella, Tuesday you have an interview with Entertainment Weekly." said Ben trying to changing the subject. "You need to meet their reporter at J's at 9am."

J's was a coffee shop located on Rodeo Drive. It was a very popular spot for celebrities to use for interviews. "Who am I meeting?"

"I am not sure yet." He said. "Garrett will be in the back ground just in case."

We had finished our meals by this point and it was getting late. It was going to take us half an hour to get to my house. We all stood up and thanked Marcus and Didyme for dinner. We walked out and quickly made our way through the press and climbed back into the limo. Half an hour later we pulled through the security gates to my home. Felix pulled in front of the house and we all hopped out and said our goodbyes to Ben and Angela. Felix drove off to take them home. Everyone gasp as they turned to look at my house.

"Welcome to my home."

I lead them up the front steps and into the house. After quickly resetting the alarm, I gave them a tour. I lead them into the large entry way. To the right of the entry room is one of the living rooms, the library, the gym and the laundry room. To the left of the entry room is the other living room, formal dining room, kitchen with breakfast nook, and my music room. Straight up for the entry room is the wide winding staircase that leads to the 6 bedrooms.

"You can each use one of the cottages if you would prefer." I said as I lead them out back to the pool.

"Jasper and I will take this cottage." said Alice stepping into the cottage to the right of the pool. It is a large room with pale green walls, a king size bed with matching green and white bedding. It has a large walk in closet with built in drawer.

"Go check out the closest, Ali." I said. Alice walked into the closest and squealed. We all laughed at her excitement.

"Emmett and I are in here." said Rosalie. It is large room with red walls, a king sized bed with red and black bedding, a large walk in closest. Emmett got very excited about the 54inch TV with full game systems in the room.

We dropped off their bags and went back into the main house. I showed them the upstairs as I lead them to our room. We got to the end of the hall and I swung open the double doors leading to the master bedroom. My walls are painted a soft blue with white trim. Sitting in the middle of the room is a large king sized bed with white bedding. There is a 54in TV mounted to the wall, a set of oversized chairs in the corner by the bathroom. There are two large walk in closets. Edward's closest is completely empty.

"Ok each bathroom has separate tubs and showers. The tubs all have massaging jets. The towels are located in the cabinet behind the doors. Now it is time to check out the garage." I said as I lead them back down the stairs. They followed me through the kitchen to a white door. I pulled Emmett to the front of the group and made him close his eyes. I opened the door and pushed him into the garage. I flicked on the lights and everyone, but Emmett, gasp.

"What? Can I open my eyes yet?" begged Emmett.

"Ok, Em, open up." I said.

Emmett slowly opened his eyes and turned to look around the room. His mouth fell open a little more with each car that he looks at. He fell to his knees and started crying. The left side of the garage is were my canary yellow Porsche, my red BMW Convertible, my black Rolls Royce, my silver Aston Martin Vanquish, my black Excursion, and my red monster jeep. Going down the right side of the aisle are my black Mercedes Benz, my black Ferrari, my black Corvette, my red Lamborghini, my black Maserati, my black Harley Davidson and the spot for my blue mustang convertible.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm just so happy." He cried. We all laughed as he wiped the tears from his face. "They are so pretty and shiny."

"You are welcome to drive any of these cars. The keys are located in this cabinet over here. They are labeled so you know which ones go with each car." I explained as I showed them the cabinet. They were all just looking at me with their mouths hanging open. "What?"

"Bella, we knew you were successful but just how successful have you been?" asked Edward.

"My first album went triple platinum. The second album did even better. I have managed to invest my money pretty well also." I explained. They continued to stare at me. "What?"

"Wow, just wow." said Alice.

"Do you write all of your own music, Bella?" asked Rose as we went back into the house.

"Yes, I do. I have one more room to show you." I said as I lead them to the last room in the house. I looked back and smiled at them as I threw open the double doors. They all squealed with joy at the room that was sitting a grand Piano, a huge set of drums, and several fender guitars. "This is my music room. This is where I write most of my music. You all are more than welcome to use any of these instruments."

Alice slowly went over and looked in a small glass case. She turned slowly and gasps as she looked at me.

"You won a Grammy?" she asked. Everyone ran over to look at the golden statue sitting inside the glass case.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, I won it at last years Grammies for best new artist." I said softly.

"Wow" is all they could get out.

"Guys, its not that big of a deal. I mean it is, but I don't do it for the awards."

"We know Bella. Its just you are being so generous with letting us use you house, cars, and instruments. You are a very humble person." said Jasper.

"I am just happy to finally have people to share it all with. I have been so lonely for so long." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Well, I have only had one other relationship, besides Edward. It was a disaster." I explained as I proceeded to explain to them about Tyler. "I haven't been able to open my heart to anyone until I met Edward. Even then it was really hard to trust myself. I have spent the last 5 years alone. Charlie is so far away, Renee and I don't really see eye to eye about my music. I have worked pretty much non-stop for the last 3 years. It was lonely."

I didn't realize my tears had started to fall down my face until I felt Edward pull me into his arms and wipe them away for me. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Bella, you will never be lonely again. I love you so much." he said as he continued to kiss me. I heard the others quietly leave the room to give us our privacy. "You are an incredibly strong woman for going through this alone. I don't think I could do it if it wasn't for you and our family. You are the most important person to me."

I looked up into his eyes when he called them our family. "Thank you Edward. For everything. I love you so much. Please take me to bed."

Edward scooped me up into his strong arms. We turned off all the lights as we made our way through the house. He carried me up the stairs to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He quickly shut the doors to our room. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it to the side. He repeated the same action with his pants and boxers. He came over to stand before me completely naked. I couldn't help but ogle his perfect body. He pulled my left leg up and slowly removed my shoe. He pulled my right leg up and repeated his previous action. He stood me up and pulled my sweeter up over my head, tossing it aside. He lowered the zipper on my skirt and fell to his knees as he slid it down my hips. I stepped out of it and he pulled my tong and bra off and laid me back down on the bed. He slowly kissed his way down my body, covering every inch of me with his tongue. I felt my breath hitch as his tongue came in contact with my over heated core. I needed him right now. I could feel the tension already building from his ministrations with his tongue on my wet slit.

"Edward" I moaned as I was hit hard by my orgasm.

I felt my back arch as it took over me and I lost control. As I came down from my high, my lips were met roughly by Edward's. I could feel his need for me rolling off of him. I pushed him on his back and slid down on his stiff member. I pulled Edward up into a sitting position and wrapped my legs around his waist as I started move my hips along his. Edward met me thrust for thrust as I buried my head into the crook of his neck, nipping at it with my lips and teeth. Edward reached around and gripped me by my ass as he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I need you so much. I love you."

"Bella, love, I can't stop touching you ever. I need to love you." he said as I felt my body hit with my second orgasm of the night.

"Harder, Edward, fuck me harder." I begged.

He flipped us so I lay on my back and he was standing at the edge of the bed. He threw my legs up on his shoulders and started thrusting so hard into me that I screamed out his name. He fucked me hard and fast till I felt him starting to tense up.

"Bella, I need to cum now. Please let me cum now." he begged.

"Cum for me, baby." I moaned. We came together and I felt our bodies melt into each others. It was the most intense experience of my life. We were each only one half of a whole. Finally we both had what we needed. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you , Bella." whispered Edward as he pulled me into his arms. I set the alarm for 5am. We had a busy day tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams, love." said Edward. We both drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

.BEEP.

"Ugh, turn it off please. To early." I mumbled under my pillow. I could feel Edward chuckle as he reached over me and turned off the alarm. He started kissing up my back, causing me to shiver. "Edward." I moaned.

"Bella, love, we need to get up and ready. Felix will be here soon." whispered Edward against the back of my neck. I could feel him hovering over me. I lifted my ass and rubbed it against his hard cock. He hissed at the contact. He grabbed my hips roughly and bent down to my ear and growled as he ground his hips into me. "Bella, don't start something you can't finish."

I pushed him over on to his back and climbed onto his chest. I slowly started moving my body down his. I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I will finish anything you give me."

I kissed him hard then dropped down and took his cock in my mouth. He trusts his hips slightly from the initial contact of my lips on his cock. I sucked and used my tongue to massage his staff. He was so big that I couldn't take all of him in, so I used my free hand to wrap around the base of his cock and stroke him in the opposite direction as my mouth. I felt Edward weave his fingers in my hair as he guided my mouth on his cock.

"Fuck…Bella….so…good….fuck." He grunted. I could tell he was getting close so I quickened my pace. "Bella, love…need to….fuck…cum…move."

I simply moaned lightly sending the vibration through his cock. He gripped the back of my head as he shot stream after stream of cum in to my mouth. It was sweet and salty. I licked and sucked him clean as I swallowed every drop. I kissed my way back up his body and kissed him hard.

"Come on. We need to shower and get dressed. Today is a big day for you." I said.

I jumped out of the bed and made my way toward the bathroom. I felt Edward scoop me up into his arms and carry me into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and helped me in before he stepped in with me. I could feel his hands begin to roam my body as we stepped into the shower. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I felt his cock harden behind against me. I 'accidentally' dropped my shower pouf, so I bent over and rubbed my ass against his cock. He grabbed my hips roughly and slammed his cock into me hard.

"Fuck" we both moaned at the contact. He thrust hard into me as I braced myself against the wall. I could feel his balls slamming against my clit with each thrust.

"Oh fuck. Harder Edward, I need to cum." I begged as I felt the tension beginning to build.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as he slipped a hand down to pinch my throbbing bundle of nerves. I could tell he was close to his own release, so I started thrusting against him causing us both to let go and climax at the same time, screaming each others names.

Edward twisted me around and kissed me hard. We continued to clean each others bodies. When we were done, Edward turned off the water and helped me dry off before wrapping my towel around me. He grabbed his towel and dried off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and we walked back into the bedroom. We made our own ways to our separate closets. I decided to wear a silver strapless wrap around dress that fell to my knees. I slipped on my black lace hipsters and black lace strapless bra. I carried my dress and heels out and laid them on the bed as I went into the bathroom to dry my hair. As I dried the last bit of it I saw Edward standing in the doorway with a lustful look on his face. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a tight black button up dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone, a pair of black leather boots.

"See something you like, Cullen." I purred at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Only the most beautiful, sexy, girlfriend a guy could ever have." He smirked. As he said the word girlfriend, I thought about the one thing we have never talked about.

"Edward, how many girls have you slept with?" I asked softly not able to look up and meet his gaze.

I felt him step up to me and begin to nuzzle my neck till he reached my ear. "Including you, I have only been with one person. She is perfect and I love her very much."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you. Until I saw you standing behind the bar that night, I thought I would never find my soul mate. The first time I saw you , you took my breath away. Your confidence and humor, you beauty and deep soulful eyes, drew me in. When I heard you sing, it was like experiencing the most mind blowing orgasm. I wanted to take you right then." murmured Edward as he traces the curves of my neck with his lips.

"I love you so much Edward." I said as I kissed him hard. Edward reached down and grabbed my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was just fixing to lay me on the bed when someone banged on the door.

"Edward, Bella, Shake a leg. Felix will be here in 30 minutes." screeched Alice.

I groaned at the loss of our moment. I hopped out of Edward's arms, after kissing him once more, and went back into the bathroom. I quickly finished my make-up. I went back out and slipped my dress on. I stepped into my shoes and grabbed Edwards's hand. I lead him downstairs to the entry room where the others were waiting. Emmett and Jasper were both wearing tight black jeans, and black leather boots, Emmett has on a white dress shirt, and Jasper has on a charcoal grey dress shirt, that show off their tight fit bodies. Alice is wearing a pair of red leather pants and a silver halter top, with silver stilettos heels. Rose is wearing a black leather mini skirt and a red strapless top, and a pair of knee high red leather boots.

"Damn, guys you all look hot." I said as I grabbed my bag off the table.

"Bella, you look hot. We are kind of surprised that you are able to walk today after what we heard last night." snickered Rosalie. I felt my face heat up as the blush began to rise. They all just giggled to themselves.

"Seriously, with all the moaning, groaning and grunts we heard, we figured you both would be to sore to move." bellowed Emmett.

"Emmett, Stop!" growled Edward pulling me into his arms. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. How could they make fun of one of the most intense and exciting nights of my life?

"Come on, Eddie. You must have done something right with how loud she was screaming out your name." he snickered. I couldn't handle it any longer. I turned and ran from the room.

I ran into my music room and slammed the door shut. I went and sat at my piano. As I let the tears fall down my face I let my fingers move over the keys. I poured out all my anger, hurt, and embarrassment out in each note. As I finished playing I just sat there and cried. I didn't hear the door open. I didn't notice anyone come into the room until I felt Edward sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, letting me get it all out.

"Bella." whispered Emmett kneeling beside me. I slowly looked up into his face. I could see the pain he felt for hurting me. "We are so sorry, Bella. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't. I don't like people laughing at me. I just…" I said.

"You what?" whispered Rosalie. I noticed that Jasper, Alice and Rosalie has come around us and were kneeling next us.

"This is very embarrassing but I had never had a lover before Edward. I had no idea it could be so intense. I didn't think that we had been so loud." I muttered.

"Bella, that is great. You and Edward love each other so deeply that it is in everything you do. You shouldn't be embarrassed by what you feel." said Jasper.

"Thanks guys." I said as the doorbell rang. "That's probably Felix."

I quickly cleaned up my face in the small bathroom down the hall, and met the others at the door. We climbed into the limo and made our way downtown.

"Are you guys excited?" I asked.

"YES." they all shouted. I couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.

"I am so happy for you guys. You are going to have a great career."

"We hope so but regardless of what happens we can at least say that we gave it our all." said Alice. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"How many musicians only dream of the day that they get to sign a record contract?" said Edward.

"Too many. You see it all the time. They are on the street corners just praying that someone will hear them or they will be your waiter at dinner." I said. "Its hard not to be able to help them."

"I am sure it is." whispered Edward as we pulled up in front of the record company.

The first 5 floors housed the recording studios. The other 30 floors were offices. The doors were flanked by press and fans that were being barricaded on both sides of the door. I recognized Garrett Mitchell and his team keeping them back as we stepped out of the limo and made out way into the lobby. Garrett gave me a wink as we walked by them.

Ben and Angela were waiting for us with big grins on their faces. We all said hello and made our way up to the 35th floor. The elevator doors open and I lead them off to the right down to the conference room. I turned back and smiled at them as I opened the door and motioned for them to go in. They slowly took a few steps into the room. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Standing in the corning in the back of the room was a tall dark haired French gentlemen.

"Laurent, it is so nice to see you again." I said as I walked over and let him kiss my cheeks. "How is Irena?"

"Awe, Isabella, you look beautiful. As always it is a pleasure to stand in your presence. Irena is doing very well. The baby should be here any day. Now who are your friends?" said Laurent.

"Please tell her I said hello. This is Breaking Dawn. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Guys this is Laurent Debous. Laurent is the best photographer in the business."

"Oh Isabella, you are to kind. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I would like to get some pictures of you as a group and some individual pictures, as well as a couple of you with Isabella." He explained.

We all quickly agreed. For the next half hour we took several different pictures. After all the pictures were taken, we sat down at the table and chatted amongst ourselves for a few minutes. At exactly 8am, the door to the conference room opened and four people came into the room. The first two were Jane and Heidi, they are Aro's personal assistants. The next person was Demetri. He is Aro's personal security guard. Finally Aro Volturi came into the room. We all stood as he came in. Aro is an older gentlemen. He has long black hair that is held in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He has dark black eyes. Aro and his brother Cauis founded New Moon records nearly 30 years ago. Cauis has retired from the business but still acts as a silent partner.

"Awe, Isabella, dear, it is so wonderful to have you back with us." said Aro picking my hand up and kissing it gently.

"Aro, it is nice to be back. I hope you are well."

"Never better, my dear. Now please introduce me to our guests."

"Aro Volturi, I would like you to meet the members of Breaking Dawn. This is Edward, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen and Jasper and Alice Hale. Guys, this is Aro Volturi, foundered and President of New Moon Records."


	19. Chapter 19

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. I have to say your demo was excellent." said Aro

"The pleasure is ours, Mr. Volturi." said Edward.

"Please call me Aro. Now lets get down to business." said Aro taking the seat across from the band. Everyone sat back down. Edward and the others started fidgeting a little. "Angela, have you gone over the contract?"

"Yes, Aro, I have." said Angela turning to look at the band. "Aro is offering you a 5 album deal. They will guarantee you at least the first two. Depending on how those do, then they will decide on any other albums. They are willing to let you use songs you have written as long as they can approve of them first. You will join Isabella on her tour starting in September, as her opening act. The tour will last for 3 months. They are offering you a signing bonus for the tour. You get half now, and half when you complete the tour. Here are your checks, if you agree."

Angela handed each other them their checks. We chuckled as we watched their mouths drop open when they saw how much they would be given. She passed them around copies of the contract for them to go over. After several minutes they laid the contracts and their checks down on the table.

"Do we have a deal?" ask Aro. They all looked at one another for a moment. They all nodded their heads at Edward. Edward turned and threw me a crooked smile.

"Yes, we do. Thank you so much for everything." said Edward.

Angela showed them where to sign. I stood and moved away from the table as Laurent began to take pictures of them signing their contracts. I was so happy for them. After they signed everything, Ben and Angela left with Laurent, Jane, Heidi and Demetri. Aro motioned for me to join them back at the table.

"Now that we have business taken care of, there are a few thing I would like to discuss with you all. First of all, Isabella, I am truly sorry about James. I wish we had never gotten mixed up with him. We should have seen the warning signs but we didn't. I apologize."

"No apology is needed, Aro. It was an unfortunate incident but if it hadn't of happened I wouldn't have gone and found my music again. I regret nothing." I said.

"Very well, that brings us to your disappearance. I won't lie and say we were all a little shocked that you left so suddenly and successfully. We obviously had no idea about you secret identity. We are pleased that you were able to go away and recover you passion for music. I would like you to work with Ben on exactly how you want you part of the tour to run. If you don't want all the smoke and lights that James insisted on, that is perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Aro."

"Anytime. You are very important to us here, dear. Now Breaking Dawn, I know you all are going to be very successful here at New Moon. We want to get you in the studio just as quickly as we can. As I understand it, Edward, you write all of your music?" ask Aro.

"Yes, I do. But we decide as a group if it is a song that we want to pursue." said Edward.

"Very good. For the tour I would like you and Isabella to work together on a song for the 6 of you to perform as a group. The world wants to see you two together." I looked at Edward who was a little shocked.

"It would be an honor to work with Isabella, as long as she is ok with it, of course."

"Of course I am, Edward." I said softly. Aro sat there for a few moments just watching us. He turned to look at the others.

"Are you all ok with Edward and Isabella working together on a song?" he asked them.

"Of course we are." said Alice.

"Edward and Isabella sing very well together." said Emmett.

"I see no problem with it." said Rosalie.

Jasper sat there for just a moment before answering. "Edward and Isabella both have an intense passion for music. I can't see any two people working better together than them."

"That's wonderful to hear. I would like to speak to Edward and Isabella alone for a few minutes please." said Aro. The others got up and walked out of the conference room. Aro turned to look at the both of us. "As I understand the two of you are in a relationship together?"

"Yes, we are." I said as I reached over and grabbed Edwards's hand.

"That is wonderful. I am happy for both of you. I wanted to give you both a piece of advice before we depart for the day. You are going to face a lot of negative press about the two of you. Edward, some people are going to say that you are using Isabella to advance you career. Isabella, people are going to call you naïve for letting it happen. I don't believe either of those is true. I can tell that you both love each other and your family very much. My advice is to prove them wrong. Show them that you are going to fight for each other." said Aro.

He then stood up and walked out of the room. Edward and I sat there in silence for a few moments. What the hell was that? Aro just gave us his blessing for our relationship? Edward and I stood up and walked out to find the others waiting for us. They looked at us confused for a moment but I just shook my head no. We would talk to them about it later. This was not the place. We went back to the Elevator and made our way back down to the 22nd floor. We stepped off and I lead them down the hall to large room full of cloths. Standing with her back to me was my stylist Tanya Denali.

"Isabella, it is about time you brought Alice to meet me." said Tanya spinning around. Tanya is an extremely beautiful woman. She is tall and thin. She has long curly strawberry blond hair and the brighten amber eyes I have ever seen.

"Tanya, you are being a little impatient." I teased as I hugged her tightly. I pulled back and lead her to the others. "Alice, this is Tanya Denali. She is very anxious to met you. Tanya, this is Alice Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Edward Cullen."

"Oh Tanya, it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for helping with my designs." squealed Alice.

"Alice, I didn't really do anything except get the cloths made. You have real talent. I am going to enjoy working with you on the tour and the album covers. Now onto business. We want you all to have a edgy look. So I am thinking we will do a lot of leather pants and skirts for Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie. As for tops, we typically do a lot of strapless and halter type of tops. I was thinking we should figure out some thing for Breaking Dawn to wear that will be your trademark. A leather cuff with something on it for the boys, maybe necklaces or chokers for the girls. Any ideas?" explained Tanya.

"How about the family crest?" said Alice looking at her family. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Excellent. If you can get it to me soon, I can get them made. I think leather cuff will work for the boys. What about you and Rose?"

"I was thinking about maybe a silver bracelet with a small the crest as a small charm. We can wear them with anything or add other bracelets if we need to." said Alice quickly drawing the crest out for her. Alice's work never ceases to amaze me.

"Wow, the crest is beautiful. Will your parents be ok with everyone using it?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, our parents won't care." said Rosalie. Tanya cocked her eyebrow at her. "Jasper and I are the only ones who are blood related. Edward, Emmett and Alice were all adopted when they were young. Jasper and I were placed in Carlisle and Esme's care when our parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear about you parents. Carlisle and Esme sounds like wonderful people. The boys will mostly wear dark jeans, graphic tees or button up dress shirts. Now Alice and Rosalie, you are going to have to get used to wearing heels pretty much all the time. Anytime you go out in public you need to wear heels. It can take some time to adjust to wearing them so much but eventually you get used to it. Our choreographers for the tour will help you learn how to move on stage with them on. Any questions?" asked Tanya. They all looked very overwhelmed as they shook their heads no.

"I have one." I said. Tanya looked over at me. "When are you going to show them the book?"

Tanya started chuckling as she went to her desk and pulled out a big leather bound book. She brought it over and placed it on the table.

"What is this?" asked Alice.

"This is my book. These are sketched of every look I have ever dreamed up. Most of the time before we start a tour I would bring out the book and I would decide what outfits we will need every show before we leave. But I don't think I need to do that this time."

"Why not?" asked Alice a little confused.

"Because of you, Alice." said Tanya with a big smile.


	20. Chapter 20

"What you mean because of Alice?" asked Jasper.

"Since Alice will be on tour with you, I am going to let her take the book and decide from show to show what she needs. The tour bus should have anything we need, if it doesn't then we can find it or make it pretty quickly. I am letting Alice be in control of it all." said Tanya.

"REALLY!" squealed Alice as she jumped up and down. We all laughed at her excitement.

"Yes really. Kate will also be on the road with us. So she cans help." said Tanya gesturing to a woman standing behind us. We turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair standing behind us.

"Kate!" I squealed as I ran over and hugged her. "Its great to see you again."

"Isabella, you look fabulous as a brunette! Much better than the red." said Kate.

"Thank you, I do prefer my natural color. Kate, let me introduce you to Breaking Dawn. This is Edward, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, and Jasper and Alice Hale. Guys, this is Kate Mitchell. Kate is our hair and make-up expert."

"I am no expert but I like what I am seeing here. It's a pleasure to meet you all. So the first thing I need to ask is, are there any restrictions with changing your looks?" asked Kate.

"I really don't want to cut my hair." said Rosalie.

"No problem. For the boys, you all are pretty simple. I have one rule. No beards ,mustaches or goatees. I don't mind some stubble because we want you to look edgy and dangerous but not grungy. As for the rest of your looks, we are going to be going for what Edward pretty much has. We want wild sex hair. We want your female fans to want to run their hands through your hair. Is that ok?" asked Kate.

"Sure."

"Yeah"

"No problem"

"Excellent, Alice, I really like the spiky look on you. What would you think about adding some light highlights?"

"I am ok with that."

"Great. If you will follow Amanda, she will get you washed. I will be there in a moment." said Kate. Alice turned and followed Amanda down to the small room. "Rosalie, I like the long hair, but what I think we need to do for is make you look sultry. I am thinking we should straighten it out so that it will lay flat down you back. You will look smoking hot like that. What do you think?"

"Absolutely. Where you wanting to put any kind of color in?"

"Well I was thinking maybe going with a couple of color lighter than what you have. It really won't be that noticeable but when you are under the bright lights they will really pop."

"Sounds great."

"Ok if you will follow Mel, She will get started on washing your hair." said Kate. Rosalie followed Mel out of the room. Kate turned and looked at me. "Isabella, I don't think we should do anything to you. I was thinking about putting some red streaks in but I think with the new look you should stick to your natural hair color."

Kate turned and went down to the room Alice was in. She opened the door and went in. I just stood there watching her for a moment. My cell phone rang and I looked down to see who it was.

"Fuck, it's Renee."

"Hello" I said as I stepped into a small room away from everyone else.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell is going on? What is this I hear about you being Isabella Whitlock?"

"I am Isabella Whitlock, Renee."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you had gotten signed?" snapped Renee.

"Because you never gave a damn about me or my music"

"That's not true, Bella."

"Yes, it is, Renee. How many times have you told me that I should get a real degree, instead of a degree in music. I tried to tell you so many times that I wanted to sing but you told me I would never make it."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. Did Charlie know?" she asked.

"Of course, Charlie knew. He was the only person who ever believed in me. All you cared about was trying to get me back with Tyler. I tried to tell you that I couldn't be with him but you wouldn't listen. He fucking cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him. Charlie is the one who took me in. He helped me deal with it. He encouraged me to fight for my career." I seethed at her.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Tyler. I truly am. But you should have told me the truth when you got signed."

"Why?"

"Because I am your mother."

"Then why didn't you believe in me?"

"Bella, its not that I didn't think you had an incredible voice but I didn't want you to get hurt." she cried. I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"Renee, don't you get it. You hurt me by not believing in me. I don't care if I had gotten signed or not. I love to sing. Singing is my life source."

"I know that now. Bella, I would like to come see you." she begged.

"I will be pretty busy for awhile. I will have Angela call you when I have some time."

"Ok, Bella. I love you."

"I love you to, Renee." I hung up the phone.

I just sat there for a few minutes trying to collect myself. How could she be so selfish? I went over and looked in the mirror and tried to clean any traces of my tears off my face. Once I was somewhat presentable, I went back out to the others. I sat down on the couch next to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Are you ok, love?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine. She was upset but I think we may be ok now." I said quietly.

Just then the door opened down the short hall way and Alice and Rose both stepped out. They walked down the hallway and all of our jaws dropped. Alice's dark brown hair had blond streaks through it. They really brought out her big eyes. Rosalie's hair color was a lot less subtle but it was straight as a board and laid down her body. I was kind of turned on a little.

"You two look fucking hot. Great job, Kate." I exclaimed. Emmett and Jasper were both just sitting their with their mouths hanging wide open. I elbowed them lightly in the gut. They both shook their heads a little and went over and kissed their wives hard.

"Rosie, baby, you look incredible." whispered Emmett softly. You could feel how much he loves Rose.

"Ali, I love you ,baby." whispered Jasper with a tight throat.

I motioned for Edward, Ben, Angela, Kate, and Tanya to follow me out to the hall. The moment was so private I felt like I was intruding. "Lets give them a moment alone."

"Why don't we go on done to the conference room for lunch. They know where we are meeting. They can join us when they are ready." said Ben.

We all followed Ben to the conference room and walked in. We fixed our sandwiches. We had just sat down when the door opened and Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice walked in. They looked a little embarrassed about the moments they just shared but we all pretended not to notice.

"Ben, besides the interview tomorrow, what do I have this week?" I asked. Everyone else would be in the studio recording.

"Well, since Carlisle and Esme should be here in the afternoon, I haven't scheduled you anything."

"That's great. I can show them around while you guys are working. I was thinking it would be nice to have a small dinner party Friday night. Carlisle and Esme will still be here. Ben and Angela, can you make it?"

"Yes"

"Kate, how about you and Garrett?"

"Yes."

"Tanya, you and Seth free?"

"I think so but let me get back to you."

"Ok, everyone come over at 8pm."


	21. Chapter 21

We finished lunch quickly and cleaned up our mess. Kate and Tanya excused themselves to get back to work. We were just sitting back at the table when the door to the conference room opened and 3 men came in. The first man was tall and well muscled. He had long sandy colored hair and grey eyes. He reminded me of a old west cowboy.

"Garrett, it is great to see you again." I said as I jumped up and hugged him. "Jacob, I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?"

"I'm good. Glad to see you finally got rid of James." said Jacob giving me a quick hug.

"I am to. Sam, its nice to see you." I said. Sam and Jacob were both Native Americans. They were both extremely tall, nearly 7ft. With long black hair and black eyes. Jacob was a few years younger than Sam. Sam just nodded and smiled at me. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Breaking Dawn. This is Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen and Jasper and Alice Hale. Breaking Dawn is joining our tour in September. Guys this is Garrett Mitchell, Jacob Black and Sam Uley, the best security team in the business."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We have a few simple rules while on tour. First, don't go anywhere alone. If one of our team is not with you make sure you go with a band mate. Fans will do just about anything to get you alone. Second, be aware of your surroundings. Third, be prepared to run. When you are dealing with press and crowds after a show, you are going to have to learn to move fast. Any questions so far?" said Garrett.

"Who all is coming on the tour with us?" I asked.

"We are bring 2 teams. My team is going to be guarding you, Isabella. My team will have me, Seth, Jacob and Leah. Sam will be leading the team guarding Breaking Dawn. His team will consist of him, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Quil. Now before we leave for the tour we need to get you all in some self defense classes. Isabella has been through them. They can really save you asses when you are being grabbed at by some unruly fan. These are panic button's to wear in case you need help. They are encased inside face of the watches for the guys. For you ladies, they are in the heart shaped charms. Always wear them. Any other questions?" explained Garrett as they passed everyone their panic bracelets.

"How many buses are they giving us?" I asked.

"We will take five buses. We will be on two bus, the crew will be on one bus, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice will be one bus and Ben, Angela, Edward, and you will be on the last bus. As soon as they have the final tour schedule set, we will know if we are looking at any hotel stays." said Sam.

"How far back are you going to keep the fans from the stage?" I asked. James always insisted that they be allowed right up to the stage.

"Well, as long as you are ok with it, we were thinking about a 5 yard radius around the stage." said Jacob. "The tricky part is going from the back of the arenas to the buses. We can set up barricades with 10 yrs between them at most places."

"What about camera's at most of the arenas? Will they be working or will we be blind?" I asked. Garrett started chuckling at my questioning.

"You know, Isabella, we have done this a time or two." chuckled Garrett.

"I know we have but they haven't. I think they need to know just how serious you take your jobs." I said pointing to Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. They all were just sitting there a little stunned at everything involved in the tour set up.

"Look, guys, nothing is more important to any of us than your safety while in our care. Here at New Moon we are a family. We take care of our family. Most of the arena's you will be playing at have great security systems for us to use if we need to. Your panic buttons will also serve as GPS, so if for some reason you get lost, we can find you. You just need to concentrate on entertaining the crowds." said Garrett.

I could see them all relax at his comforting words. Garrett is the best of the best. He has been with me for every tour that I done since I started with New Moon. He never liked James. He felt James took to many risks with my safety. I agreed but since we had a contract there really wasn't much we could do about it. We flushed out a few more of the details. We would meet again in a few weeks to finalize everything. I invited them to come to the dinner party on Friday. We all needed to get to know each other better if we were going to be together on the road for 3 months. Once we were done I thanked them all and called Felix. He was already waiting for us downstairs. Once we got back down to the lobby, we said goodbye to Angela and Ben and fought our way back through the crowd and climbed into the limo. Once we were in the limo we headed back to the house.

"Why don't we go swimming when we get back?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I need to relax." said Alice.

"Are you all ok? I know it's a little overwhelming." I asked.

"We're fine, its just a lot to take in." said Rosalie with her head laying on Emmett's shoulder.

"How did you do this on your own, Bella?" asked Edward. Everyone got really quiet as they looked at me.

"I didn't have a choice. Charlie couldn't come with me and Renee didn't know. I probably should have called her. Angela and Ben were both in law school. They helped me some but they were so busy. James was with me through it all. At first he was great but I was naïve. I didn't stand up for myself. Once I started getting some hits he started putting the moves on me. Every time I said no, he got a little more aggressive but never tried to touch me. Angela and I have spent the last year trying to get me out of my contract with James. I met Garrett and Jacob on my first tour. They really protected me. I met Sam on my second tour. He can be a little standoffish at first but he takes his job seriously."

"We are lucky that you are here with us." said Jasper. "You made us feel so much better."

"I wanted to help anyway I can." I said softly.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much you have done for us?" asked Emmett quietly. I turned to look at him. I could see the tears in his eyes. "You helped us get a record deal, you are letting us live with you, you helped us prepare for our meetings, and you made sure they explained everything. But even more than that you made our family complete."

"I didn't really do all that. You all would have been fine with out me." I whispered through my tears. Emmett shifted over and pulled me into his lap.

"Yes, you did. Bells, most people who have been as successful as you are would treat those around them harshly. From the moment you stepped into Charlie's you treated us like equals. You took a chance by sending in our demo. You took a chance and sent in Alice's designs. I have never met someone as selfless as you are. Not only that but you make Edward happy. We have been waiting forever for you two to find each other." whispered Emmett just loud enough for me to hear him.

I couldn't stop the tears of happiness as they fell down my face. I was so lucky to have an incredible family. How did I ever live with out them? I felt them all wrap their arms around me. I could feel them shaking with tears as we cried together.

"You all have no idea how happy you make me. I have never had people to love me like you all do. I only saw Charlie in the summer. I used to beg Renee to let me go live with him but she wouldn't let me. I love you all so much." I whispered through my tears as the car stopped in front of the house. Slowly we broke apart and just looked at each other. We all started laughing as we climbed out of the car.

We were still laughing as we walked back into the house. We agree to met out at the pool in five minutes. I went into the kitchen and pulled some steaks out of the fridge. I had left a note for Mrs. Cope, my housekeeper, to stock the kitchen for me. I thought we could grill out some steaks tonight. I quickly set them in a marinade and went upstairs and slipped into my black string bikini. Edward had already changed and made his way out to the pool. I went down and walked out back and found Edward, Emmett, and Jasper already in the pool. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the side dangling their feet into the water. I made my way over and sat next to them. Alice had on a green bikini and Rose has on a red bikini.

"Hey Bella. Can I ask you a question?" asked Rosalie softly.

"Of course you can." I said.

"How did you manage to keep your private life and public life separate?" she asked.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, I am not really sure. After Tyler hurt me, I wasn't in a good place. I basically felt like I was a freak for making him cheat on me. When Charlie first dragged me on to the stage, I froze. Bella Swan didn't have the courage to stand in front of people and let them see her broken. So Charlie suggested that I become someone else. He went to Seattle and bought me a red wig. The next night I went back to the bar and put the wig on before I started to tend bar. Suddenly I felt strong and confident. That night when it was time for me to sing, Charlie introduced me as Isabella Whitlock. I got on stage and once the music started playing it just flowed out. For the next few months I let myself become Isabella Whitlock. So when James approached me I became Isabella Whitlock." I explained.

"But how did you manage to fool your mother? I mean Charlie was in on the secret but how could your mom not see it? Even Carlisle and Esme knew the truth just by looking at you CD cover." asked Alice. I noticed that Edward, Emmett and Jasper have gathered around us to.

"I don't think it is so much that fooled her as much as it is that Renee is very self absorbed in a lot of ways. She dragged me to LA on a whim. She and Charlie had a few fights and she decided to end their marriage. At first I was super pissed but then I met Angela. She and I hit it off immediately. Renee was never focused on what I was doing. She always seemed to hate my love of music. But she was to busy trying to find herself to notice me to much. I know Renee loves me but she has never known the real me. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie, they know me. Charlie was always the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams. Carlisle showed me how to love all types of music. Esme just showed me a mother's love." I said.

"I wish we had met you years ago." said Alice.

"I don't." said Edward. I looked up at him hurt. Did he regret meeting me? "It was fate that we met a month ago. This is how our love is supposed to unfold."

"I love you, silly man." I said as I launched myself into his arms. The other just chuckled. Emmett and Jasper pulled Rose and Alice into the pool.

After an hour of playing chicken, I climbed out of the pool. I wrapped my towel around my waist and started the grill. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the steaks and potatoes. I went back out and put them on the grill. I had just set the patio table when I felt two strong arms slip around my waist. Edward leaned down and started nibbling on the back of my neck.

"Edward, stop or I will burn the steaks." I said as I felt his hands roam over my naked torso.

"You are just so beautiful." said Edward as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

I turned around and crashed my lips on his. I sucked on his bottom lip until he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I let my hands roam his back as we kissed for several minutes. I was fixing to slip my hand in his pants when I hear the others giggling behind us. We broke contact and looked at them. They were just smiling at us.

"You two are so cute together." said Alice.

"Thanks. There are drinks in the fridge down here. The steaks and potatoes should be ready soon." I said as I showed them the built in fridge.

Edward kissed me softly before he got him and me a beer. I went back into the house and made a quick salad. I placed it out on the table and pulled the steaks and potatoes off the grill. I placed them on the table and we all sat down.

"Oh my god, Bella. This steak is fucking awesome." bellowed Emmett taking a bite of his steak. The others quickly took a bite of theirs and moaned at the tender but spicy flavor.

"Bella, what did you put on these?" asked Jasper. "These are the best steaks I have ever tasted."

"It's a homemade marinade. It was my grandmother Swan's recipe." I said. "So are you guys ready to get in the studio tomorrow?"

"Yes but I am a little nervous." said Rose. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing you won't be there. Do we need to bring our own instruments or will they have some for us to use? What if they decide they hate us once we get in there?" said Emmett.

"Yeah, or what if they hate the songs I wrote?" said Edward softly.

"What if they don't think we need a third guitar player? I mean Rose and Edward both play. Em is on the drums, Ali is on the keyboard. What if they don't need me?" said Jasper.

"Those are understandable fears but I can assure you that they won't think any of those things. They usually have studio instruments for you to use but if you prefer to use your own, you can. I personally like to use my own guitar. It helps me to calm my nerves. Edward, they already love the songs you have written or they wouldn't let you have the choice of songs to record. Jazz, they do need you. Your skills are the best I have seen in a long time." I reassured them softly.

"This is going to seem like a stupid question but what do we wear?" whispered Alice.

"Alice, that is not a stupid question. I would wear jeans and tanks. Wear heels to the studio. You can take them off if you need to but wearing them while you record will help you get used to performing in them for hours. Just don't let them push you around but don't be pushy at the same time. They have the best people working for them. " I said.

We finished dinner and they insisted on cleaning up since I cooked. I decided to go play my piano for awhile so I ran upstairs and changed out of my bikini into a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt. I very rarely get to lounge around the house. I went back downstairs and sat done at the piano. I had a song sitting on the tip of my tongue. I placed my fingers on the keys and just let them move. The song was slow. I began to write the notes out on my music sheets. I closed my eyes and started letting it flow. Suddenly I heard the others joining in. I opened my eyes and turns slightly to look at them all playing with me. I smiled at them as we continued to play. As we hit the end of the song I turned and looked at them.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It was awesome. When did you write it?" asked Alice.

"About 5 minutes ago." I whispered as I looked down at my feet.

"Are you serious?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, it just poured out of my fingers. I have written a little bit of it down but when I heard you all playing with me, I just decided to let it flow." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, it was really good. I think it could be your next hit." said Edward.

"No, I don't think so. I think it could be our next hit." I said looking at them all. "I think this would be a good song for us to do together."

They all agreed and for the next few hours we worked together as a family to write the song. Eventually Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice went to bed leaving Edward and I to work some more on it.

As we continued to work, Edward started kissing my neck lightly. I could feel my breath catch as he sucked on my ear lobe. "Edward, what are you doing?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Nothing." he murmured as he kissed my jaw line.

"It doesn't feel like nothing." I purred as I reached around and started stroking him through his shorts. I could feel his cock get harder as I continued to massage him.

"Bella." moaned Edward.

I stood up and straddled his lap and ground my hips into his hard erection. Edward slipped his hands into my shirt and started rubbing my nipples. I reached down and pulled my shirt off. Edward lowered his mouth and started sucking on my nipples. I moaned as he used his teeth to bit down on my hard erect nipple. I needed him inside of me now.

I stood up and pulled off his shirt, he lifted his hips as I pulled his shorts down and tossed them aside. . I hissed as I realized he was going commando. He slipped my pants and panties down in one swift move and tossed them aside. I straddle his lap and slammed down on his cock.

"Fuck" we both groaned as we contact. Edward gripped my ass as he pulled me closer to him. He thrust hard into me filling me deeper than I have been. I wove my fingers into his hair as I bounced on his cock hard.

"Edward, I fucking love you so much." I screamed as I felt him thrusting harder and faster than ever.

"Bella, you are my life now." grunted Edward. I could feel my tension building as I continued to meet him thrust for thrust. Edward pulled my nipple into is mouth and bit down lightly.

"Fuck, Edward! Harder, please fuck me harder." I grunted.

Edward lifted my legs so my feet were sitting next to him on the bench. He wrapped his arms around my torso. He weaved one in to my hair and grabbed my ass with the other one as he thrust harder. I felt my orgasm coming. My body started shaking as I was hit by waves after wave of pleasure shooting through my body.

"EDWARD"

"BELLA" grunted Edward as he thrust once more before spilling into me. We slowed our movements but stayed connected as we kissed each other lightly. Our bodies were covered in the sweat from our love making.

"Edward, you are the best lover ever." I murmured. Edward chuckled as I slipped off his lap and pulled his shirt on. He stood up and slipped his shorts on.

"Bella, we had better get up to bed. You need to leave by 8:00 to get to Rodeo Drive in time for your interview."

We gathered our discarded clothing and turned off all the lights and closed up the house. We went up stairs and striped naked for bed. We didn't make love again but we fell asleep entwined in each others arms.

I woke up before Edward did the next morning. I slipped out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, t-shirt and my running shoes. I went down stairs to the gym and plugged my IPOD into the tread mill and set it to random. I set my pace and started running. About ten minutes later, Emmett came in.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Emmett. Sleep good?" I asked.

"I slept pretty good. How about you?" he asked as he started lifting weights.

"I slept great." I said.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" asked Emmett sitting up on the bench.

"Sure you can. I might even answer you." I chuckled. I expected him to laugh with me but he barely smiled. "What's wrong, Em?"

I stopped running and went over and sat next to him on the bench.

"Do you really think we are good enough? I mean, would you still have done all of this for us if you didn't have feeling for Edward?" he whispered. I have never seen Emmett so vulnerable as he is right this moment.

"Emmett, I love Edward. He is my entire life but I sent in your demo before I realized I was in love with him. You guys have an amazing sound but it goes deeper than just your voices and the way you play. Every time I watch you guys play, I can feel your love for each other, your passion for music. That is what is going to make people like you. Its not about the sound of your voices." I said. "And yes, I would have done this no matter how I felt about Edward. I love you all so much."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. After a few minutes I got back up and got back on the treadmill. We just joked around with each other for the next hour while we worked out. After about an hour, I headed back upstairs to get ready for my interview. Edward was already in the shower when I came in, so I quickly stripped out of my cloths and snuck in to the bathroom. I could see his naked body dripping with water. I reached in from behind him and squeezed his ass. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower. He pushed me against the wall of the shower.

"I'm sorry miss, but only my girlfriend is allowed to grab my ass like that." said Edward as he kissed me along my jaw line. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but you have such a fucking hot ass." I stammered as I slowly licked his neck.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so hot." said Edward as he thrust into me hard.

I couldn't help but moan as he pulled out and thrust back into me again and again. I pulled him closer to me. I could feel so many emotions running through my body. I love him so much.

"Edward, please don't ever leave me. I can't live with out you." I moaned. I could feel the tension building inside of me.

"Your mine, Bella. I will never let you go." grunted Edward as he thrusts harder and harder.

"EDWARD" I screamed as my body shook with pleasure as I climaxed. After a few more thrust Edward spilled into me.

We finished showering and quickly got dressed. Edward slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a grey t-shirt. Since I had a big interview I had to dress a little nicer. I slipped on a black thong. I pulled on a pair of skin tight ripped jeans. They had rips on both knees and under my left ass check. There were small tears on the upper thighs as well. I decided to go with a black tube top and a pair of black stilettos. I dried my hair and left it down so it was flowing down my back. I quickly did my make up and added a pair of sliver hoop earrings, and 3 silver bracelets. I went back out and noticed that Edward had already went downstairs. I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table drinking coffee in complete silence. I needed to go so I could make it to the café in time.

"Guys, I've got to go. Relax and enjoy your day. Carlisle and Esme are going to meet me at J's when they get in. I will bring them down to New Moon. Have fun! I love you all." I said as I grabbed my purse. I threw in my wallet, cell phone, and grabbed my sunglasses placing them on my head.

I kissed Edward good bye and went out into the garage. I climbed into my Aston Martin Vanquish and headed off towards Rodeo Drive. I pulled out my cell phone and called Garrett to make sure that he was on his way. He assured me that he were already there and had conducted a security sweep. I reminded him that I was going to met Carlisle and Esme there after the interview. Luckily the traffic wasn't to bad and I was able to get down to Rodeo Drive with about fifteen minutes to spare.

I parked right in front of the J's and made my way into the coffee shop. I pulled my sunglasses on to the top of my head and walked up to the counter. Behind the counter was a young girl with curly brown hair. She looked bored. I noticed that her name tag said her name was Nikki. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for her to look up. I cleared my throat and she looked up for a brief second before putting head back down. She snapped her head up as her eyes got wide as she realized who I was.

"C-c-can I help you?" she mumbled.

"Can I get a cup of coffee please?"

"S-s-sure. That will be $1.25." I handed her a five dollar bill and she handed me my change. She just stood there for minute looking at me.

"Um, can I get my coffee?" I ask politely.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." she squealed as she fumbled for a cup. She finally got the large cup and filled it with coffee. She placed it on the counter and smiled weakly at me.

"It's ok. No harm done. Have a nice day." I said with a smile.

I picked up my coffee and headed to a table in the back of the café. I sat down and looked around. I saw Garrett sitting three tables away wearing Dodger's hat. He smiled slightly as he gazed at me above his paper. I pulled out my cell phone and shot him off a quick text about how bad the dodgers were doing this year. I chuckled to my self when he choked on his coffee as he read it. He sent me one back telling me that they were going to have a come back season with their new pitcher, Phil Dwyer. I just shook my head at him.

"Miss Whitlock." said a deep husky voice I hadn't heard in 5yrs. My head shot up and I saw Tyler Crowley standing 2ft in front of me. He hadn't changed much in the past few years. He had gotten a little leaner but he had the same dark eyes and black wavy hair.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"


	24. Chapter 24

"I believe I have an interview with you." he said sitting in the chair opposite of me. I felt my jaw drop.

"You work for Entertainment Weekly?"

"Yes, I do. You look great. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, five years since I caught you with her."

"Yeah"

"Tyler, why are you really here?" I asked. "You could have gotten anyone else to do this interview."

"Your right. I could have gotten anyone to do it but, besides the fact that this is the biggest story to hit the entertainment community, I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I was selfish and immature. I have grown up a lot since then."

"I see."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I do. You figured what, that I would be so grateful that you decided you were sorry about what you did that I would coming running back to you? Well, its not going to happen. I've moved on."

"So I hear. How do you know he isn't using you to advance his career?"

"Because he loves me. Because he spends everyday telling me how beautiful I am instead of telling me how I need to fuck him. I have spent years hiding behind my music instead of dealing with the pain that you caused me. Edward makes me feel loved and beautiful for the first time in a long time."

"He sounds like a great guy. I hope you both will be happy together. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Tyler. How are you?"

"I am great. I am getting married in a few months. Her name is Lauren. She truly is the love of my life."

"I am really happy for you, Tyler."

"Thanks Bella."

For the next hour, we talk about my career, my time in forks, and my relationship with Breaking Dawn. It was nice to be able to just sit and talk with him like we were friends again. Maybe one day we could be. Several times during the interview I had people stop and ask me for my autograph. I happily gave it to them.

"Well, that's about all I need, Bella. Thanks for talking with me today."

"Anytime, Tyler. Just do me one favor when you write this all up."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Don't call me Bella. Call me Isabella. Please?" I asked.

"Certainly." said Tyler as he stood up and shook my hand.

He turned and walked out and hailed a cab. I was a little worried about how much of our relationship he would put in his article but I knew I had to trust him. I sat there for about another half an hour. Garrett came over and sat with me while I waited. We talked about how the dodger's were doing this season. After we traded a few insults, I saw Carlisle and Esme walk into the café holding hands. Garrett and I made our way over to them.

"Carlisle, is my car ok?"

"Yes, its fine, Bella. Hello to you to." chuckled Carlisle.

"Sorry, hello. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I would like to introduce you to Garrett Mitchell. Garrett is the head of security at New Moon Records. Garrett, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." said Garrett shaking both their hands.

"Please, its Carlisle and Esme. It's our pleasure." said Esme.

"Well, why don't we head down to New Moon. Garrett, would you be a dear and drive my Aston Martin while I drive my mustang?" I begged.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes. I nodded. "Awesome."

Carlisle, Esme and I chuckled a little at his excitement. I handed him the keys and turned to take my coffee cup back to the counter. Nikki was still there watching me with wide eyes. I placed my cup, a napkin that I had signed and five dollars for a tip before her. I thanked her for everything and let Carlisle and Esme walk me out to the car.

Garrett smiled widely as he took off down the road in my car. I really hope he is careful with it. We got in and I started the car. Esme sat in the back and Carlisle sat in the passenger side. I pulled out into traffic and headed downtown. Traffic was pretty busy this morning so it was going to take us a bit to get there.

"So how was the drive down?" I asked.

"It was nice. It was relaxing." said Esme.

"Nothing like a good drive to clear your head." I said.

"Bella?" said Carlisle softly.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I asked looking over at him as we sat in traffic.

"How are they doing?" he asked softly.

"They are ok. They are a little overwhelmed with how much is going on but its good they have each other. They are actually recording today."

"Bella, thank you for everything you have done for them. They have all been through so much in their lives. I worried about how they would handle everything but I know that as long as you are here, they can handle it all." said Carlisle with a tight throat. I could feel my eyes tear up.

"Carlisle, Esme, I really don't think I have done much for them. They are extremely talented. They have done so much more for me. I am the lucky one." I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Bella, we talked to each of them privately yesterday. Do you know what they all said?" asked Esme. I shook my head no. "Each one of them said that they were nervous and scared but that you made them feel at home here."

"I just want them enjoy it all." I said softly.

"Bella, how are you doing?" asked Esme.

"I am wonderful. I have never been better. Things with my mom are kind of touchy but I am trying. This is the first time in a long time that I don't feel lonely." I said as we finally pulled into the parking level of New Moon Records. I pulled into the spot next to my Aston Martin. I started to get out but Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella, please know that regardless of what happens between you and Edward, we are your family to. We all love you very much."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Edward and I are forever. I don't think we could live without each other at this point."

"That is true love." said Esme.


	25. Chapter 25

We sat in the chairs next to Matt as Edward and the guys finished running through their song again. They were really nailing it. I could tell they were having fun and throwing everything they have in to it. I could feel their energy from behind the sound proof glass. After about 15 minutes, Matt called it a day. He was going to spend the rest of the afternoon piecing it together. He was hoping they would approve the final version they could get it out to the radio stations no later than tomorrow afternoon. They would have to come back tomorrow and start on another song.

The guys joined us in the hall outside the studio when they were done. They were all very happy to see Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Rosalie both broke down into tears when they hugged Esme. I am pretty sure Emmett may have to but I didn't want to say anything. I decided to take Carlisle and Esme to Marcus' for lunch, so we made our back down to the parking level and climbed into our cars. Rosalie had talked them into bringing my BMW so she , Emmett, Carlisle and Esme took off in it. I let Jasper drive my Mustang with Alice, while Edward and I took the Aston Martin. I let Edward drive. We all pulled out and started off to the restaurant. Edward was on a music high the entire way. I just chuckled to myself as I listened to him tell me about every detail of their sessions. I loved how excited he was about it all.

"…then Jasper really gunned his guitar solo. It was fucking awesome." said Edward.

"I am so glad you had a great day, Edward." I laughed.

"It was beyond great." said Edward.

We made it to Marcus' and met our family by the podium. We were shown our table and had just ordered our meals when Marcus came by our table. I introduced him to Carlisle and Esme. After a few minutes of conversation and arguing about our meal being on the house again(I lost) he went back into the kitchen.

"How did your interview go?" asked Edward.

"Oh, it went good. I was a little shocked by who the reporter was."

"Who was it?"

"Tyler Crowley." I said softly. I looked up at Edward and noticed his smile was gone. I could tell he was upset. Carlisle and Esme looked a little confused about what was going on. I quickly explained that Tyler was my ex, who had hurt me. "Edward, are you ok?"

"Bella, I'm fine. I am just sorry you had to see him again." he said softly taking my hand.

"I'm not." I said quietly. He just looked at me like I had lost my mind. He tried to pull his hand away but held it tighter. "I was finally able to tell him how much he hurt me. I finally have closure. I told him how happy you make me."

"I am glad you finally got closure, Bella. I just hope he doesn't take advantage of your previous relationship when he writes his article." said Edward.

"Me to. I don't think he will. He seems to have finally grown up. He is getting married in a few months. He said he finally found the love of his life. I am happy for him." I said. "Besides, all I need is you."

I leaned over and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked into his eyes and gently kissed him. I was the lucky one. I had the love of a wonderful man. We chatted about what we had gone through the last few days while we enjoyed our lunch. Esme loved the changes to Alice and Rosalie's hair. After we ate we all went back to the house. Carlisle and Esme were tired from driving for two days.

When we pulled into the garage and everyone parked the cars and hung up the keys. I gave Carlisle and Esme and tour of the house. They were in complete awe of it all. They got settled into their room and decided to take a nap. I introduced everyone to Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner, my gardener. Emmett and Jasper decided to swim for awhile. Alice and Rosalie decided they wanted to take a nap to so they went to lay down. Edward was out talking to Emmett and Jasper for a few minutes so I decided to call Charlie. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey, Charlie"

"Bella! How is everything going?"

"Its great. The band just recorded their first song today. I though Edward was going to explode from excitement."

"I bet he was. Did Carlisle and Esme make it in ok?"

"Yes, they got in this morning. They met me at J's just after I did an interview with Entertainment Weekly with Tyler Crowley."

"Tyler, huh. How did that go?" Charlie never liked Tyler.

"It went good. I was finally able to tell him how he made me feel. I feel like I finally have closure."

"Well, that's good, I guess. So listen, kiddo, Renee called yesterday."

"I know. She called me to. She was pretty pissed that I hid this from her."

"I know. She was pretty pissed with me to. I told her it was your choice to make."

"I told her that I didn't think she cared about me or my music."

"Look Bella, she may not have wanted you to risk everything trying to become a rock star but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you or think you are extremely talented." He said.

"I know that, Charlie, but she never encouraged me to even try. Its just hard. I am going to try to work it out with her but it will talk some time."

"I know it will. I have to go now, Bella. I love you."

"I love you to, Charlie."

I hung up the phone and made my way down to my music room. I picked up one of my guitars and sat on one of the stools. I closed my eyes as I started strumming the song we had been working on last night.

"It feels like I have been looking for love everywhere

Every time I turned around I just saw emptiness.

I ran and ran looking for you

But you weren't there

I cried and begged but I still felt empty

Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes

I could feel you breath on my neck

You lips burned my skin

You told me you love me

I ran afraid of the feeling building inside of me

I wanted you but I was afraid

I prayed for strength to let you in

I needed you and you were there

I was never empty again

Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes

I could feel you breath on my neck

You lips burned my skin

You told me you love me

I turned around and saw you standing there

I wasn't afraid anymore

You gave me the strength to fight, to love again

All I need is you to complete me

Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes

I could feel you breath on my neck

You lips burned my skin

You told me you love me

Then you heard my voice

You looked up and saw my eyes

You could feel my breath on your neck

My lips burned your skin

I told you I love you"

I hear someone crying as I finished playing the notes. I opened my eyes and found everyone standing in front of me. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all crying in their husbands arms. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were smiling at me. Edward walked over to me slowly and took the guitar from me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me hard.


	26. Chapter 26

"Bella, love, that was beautiful." murmured Edward with a thick voice. He had tears in his eyes. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands.

"That is how I feel about you." I whispered with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, when did you write the lyrics?" asked Alice through her tears.

"I haven't. I was just singing what was in my heart."

"Bella, those lyrics are incredible. They are perfect." cried Rosalie.

"No, there not." I muttered embarrassedly. "I was just messing around."

"Bella, they are great. I don't think we should change them at all. Lets run through it again as a group." said Jasper.

I quickly wrote the lyrics on our music sheet and I reset the recorder so we could make a CD. I sat on the stool in front of the mike and Edward grabbed the guitar I was using. He sat next to me on another stool. Emmett got on the drums, Jasper and Rose plugged in their guitars. Alice got on the piano. Emmett counted us off slowly. I started off singing the first verse. Edward joined me for the chorus. He sang the second verse and then we sang the rest of it together. The last notes floated away and Carlisle his the stop button on my recorder. He rewound it and hit the play button. As each note played and our voices carried out of the speakers, I felt a chill run through my body. Our voices melted together with each word we sang. It really was good.

"Wow." I said.

"Told you they were great." teased Jasper.

We all started laughing at his comment. I got up and took the CD out and got my marker out. "What should we name it?"

"I heard your voice." whispered Esme. I turned and looked at her. It was perfect.

"That's perfect, Esme." I said with a smile. I quickly wrote the title on the CD and placed it in a case. We would take it in and let Ben and Angela listen to it. "I am going to go make us some dinner."

I walked out and barely made it done the hall before I felt Esme's arm wrap around me from behind. I turned and smiled at her. I pulled her into my arms. "I love him so much."

"I know you do. He loves you to. I am just so happy to see you both together finally." she whispered.

We walked to the kitchen together. As I made dinner, we talked about everything that was going to happen in the next few weeks. I always found it easy to talk to Esme about anything. I told her stories from my first tour and how the crew and I pulled a lot of pranks on the others. We talked about Renee a little but it was to depressing.

Dinner was ready so we all gathered at the table and chatted while we ate. After we got every cleaned up, we all went to bed. Edward and I talked for hours about our childhoods, growing up around music. He told me how he had been playing the piano since he was 3yrs old. His birth mother, Elizabeth, would sit him on her lap and move his fingers down the keys for him. She would hum or sing around the house all the time. His birth father, Edward Sr., would pull her into his arms so they could dance while she sang. They were very much in love. I told Edward about having to pretty much raise myself when I was with Renee. She was flighty and erratic but she always meant well. I told him about how every summer I would go see Charlie and we would sing in the rain, or how he tried to make me spaghetti one time and nearly blew up the microwave. We eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke before Edward did the next morning. I took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I went down stairs and started making breakfast for everyone. I was just taking the last of the bacon off of the griddle when Esme came in.

"Smells great in here." said Esme looking at the plated full of bacon and sausage. "What can I do to help?"

"Can you pull out the juice and milk from the fridge?" I asked while I started making the scrambles eggs.

"Sure. Any thing else?" She asks.

"No, I have the pancakes in warming drawer. I am finishing up the eggs now." I said.

"Bella, you do know that you don't have to take care of everyone, don't you?"

"Of course I know that, but I enjoy having people to cook for. Its nice to have people around." I said softy.

"You have been lonely here by yourself, haven't you?" whispered Esme. I place the bowl of eggs on the table and went to sit next to her.

"Yes, I have. Angela and Ben are great but they need time with each other. All of my friends at New Moon are married. I always felt weird being around them, the fifth wheel. I used to come home to this big empty house go straight to my room, watch TV for a while and cry myself to sleep. The night I left for Forks, I came home and realized just how alone I was. There was nobody waiting for me. There was nobody for me to wait here for. It's the worst feeling. When I got to Forks and met Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, they treated me like I was their best friend. I never felt like the fifth wheel around them. Maybe it was because Edward was there most of the time, but he was so understanding about my needing to figure out my life before I could jump into a relationship." I said with tears coming down my face. "It's just, I finally have a family."

"Bella, you are our family." said Emmett from the doorway. I looked around and saw them all standing there watching me. Edward had the biggest grin on his face when he heard Emmett's words. "Besides any woman who can rock it on the stage and make breakfast like you do is a keeper."

We all laughed at Emmett. They came in and sat at the table. I pulled the pancakes out of the warming drawer and we ate our breakfast quickly. We talked about what all we were going to do that day. The guys had to go back into the studio and start on another song. I wanted to drop off the CD we made of our new song with Ben. I was going to take Carlisle and Esme sight seeing around LA.

Once we were done with breakfast, they all insisted that they should have to clean up, we piled into my Excursion and headed down to the studio. The guys headed back to studio 23 and we headed up to give Ben the new song. He listened to it and loved it. He was under orders to pass it along to Aro before any decision was made on whether or not it should be our song.

I spent the rest of Wednesday and Thursday showing Carlisle and Esme around LA. Garrett insisted that he and Jacob go with us everywhere. We went to the Hollywood sign, the conservatory, I even took them shopping on Rodeo Drive. There were pictures splashed all over the papers of the five of us out. Most of the headlines stated how I was getting to know my future in-laws. It was funny to see Carlisle and Esme reactions to the press coverage. Tanya had called me and asked if Friday morning I could come in so we could talk about my new look for the tour. Breaking Dawn was going to meet with her to.


	27. Chapter 27

We woke up Friday morning and I felt over for Edward but the bed was empty. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 5am. I slipped on my robe and went looking for him. I found him in the music room, playing in the piano. He had his eyes closed and I could tell he was lost in his song. I quietly made my way over and sat on the bench with him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It's nothing compared to who inspired It." whispered Edward back.

"Who is that?"

"Only the most beautiful, sexy, kind, smart, and did I mention sexy, rock star I have ever met."

"You met Jon Bon Jovi?" I teased.

"No, silly girl, I meant you." He said pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

He kissed me hard as he ran his fingers in my hair. I could feel his erection pressing against his shorts. I could tell how much he needed me so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood up and carried me upstairs to our room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and pressed me against the door. He pulled on the ties of my robe and let it fall open. I slipped my arms out and tossed it to the side. Edward pulled his shorts off and pressed against me so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started kissing my neck and jaw line as he prepared to enter me. He ran a finger along my already dripping core. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into me. We made love slowly, neither one of us making a sound. We simply stared in each others eyes as our bodies became one. The energy between us was so intense it made me pull him closer to me. We crashed our lips to each others as we climaxed at the same time. We fell into the bed completely exhausted but satisfied in being with each other.

After about half and hour we got up and showered quickly. Edward put on a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt. He left the top three bottoms undone. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a red halter top, and a pair of red heels. I left my hair down and grabbed my house keys, credit card and ID. Felix was going to drive us today since there were so many of us. We went down stairs and found everyone in the kitchen enjoying the muffins I had made for them the night before. I grabbed one for me and Edward while he got us a cup of coffee. He sat in his chair and pulled me into his lap. Edward and I were so focused on each other that we didn't hear anything they were saying behind us. I knew at that moment that no matter what happens with our careers that Edward and I were forever.

I slowly pressed my lips to his trying to show him how much I loved him. Slowly we moved our lips against each other, as we shared our love and devotion for each other. It wasn't until I felt two sets of arms pull me off of Edward's lap, did I realize someone was trying to talk to us.

"What the Fuck?" I screeched. I turned and saw Emmett and Jasper were the ones who pulled me off of him.

"Sorry Bella, but Felix is here. We tried to tell you both but you couldn't hear us while you were sucking each others faces off." snickered Emmett. Rosalie walked over and smacked him on the back of the head hard. "What was that for?"

"That was for being a jerk. They were having a moment. I can't remember the last time you kissed me like that." smirked Rosalie.

"Oh come on, baby. Last night when I let you tie me up was pretty intense." smirked Emmett.

"Gross" the rest of yelled as we walked out of the kitchen.

We walked out and climbed into the limo. Emmett and Jasper spent the entire ride trying to get me to talk to them. I really wasn't mad but it was fun to see how long they would continue to beg for my forgiveness. Edward could barely contain his enjoyment in watching his brothers squirm for my mercy. After about 20 minutes of listening to them plead with me, I forgave them. Carlisle and Esme just sat their and watched our exchange with amused looks on their faces. We got to New Moon and made it inside. We all stepped in the elevator and headed up to the Tanya's studio.

"Hey Tanya." I said as we walked in.

"Hey guys. How is it going?" she asked.

"Its great. Tanya, I would like you to meet our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom, dad, this is Tanya Denali." said Alice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." said Tanya shaking their hands.

"Please call us Carlisle and Esme. It's nice to meet you to." said Esme.

"Well, I have a present for you all." said Tanya leading them to a small table with 6 boxes all wrapped in red paper. She gave all of us a box. "Ok, boys go first."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper ripped the paper off of their boxes and pulled off the lid. They pulled out leather arm cuffs with the family crest imprinted on the leather. They were really cool.

"Wow, these look great." said Edward snapping his cuff on.

"Who made these?" asked Jasper as he put his on.

"My husband Seth made them. He is really good with leather. So once I was able to get the crest stamped on he was able to press this in." said Tanya.

"Wow, he really does great work." said Emmett.

"Ok, Rosalie and Alice go next." said Tanya. Alice and Rosalie unwrapped their boxes and slowly opened them. They pulled out a charm bracelet that had 5 charms each. They looked up at Tanya little confused.

"The charm with your crest is right there, but I wanted the bracelets to show who you really are. Alice, yours has small piano, a shoe, and yours and Jasper's birthstones. Rose, yours has a guitar, a car, and yours and Emmett's birthstones."

"Wow, these are great. Thanks Tanya!' squealed Alice. Jasper helped her put it on her wrist with a small kiss.

"Tanya, thank you so much." said Rosalie as Emmett help her slip it on.

"Your welcome. Bella, open yours next." said Tanya softly.

I was wondering why she even had something for me at all. I wasn't a member of Breaking Dawn. I slowly pulled off the paper and opened the small velvet box. I gasped and looked up at Tanya but she was looking at Edward. I turned to look at him.

"Why?" I asked taking out the small silver ring. The crest was etched on the top of the ring.


	28. Chapter 28

"Because you are our family to." said Edward taking the ring and slipping it onto my right ring finger. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. They really did love me. All of them. "We love you, silly girl."

"I…love…you…all….so….much." I choked out through my tears. Just then the door opened and Ben came running it.

"Is everything ok here?" he asked concerned about my tears.

"Everything is great. What's up?" I asked wiping my face clean of the tears.

"Aro wants to meet with you all right now. He is waiting for you in his office." He said.

We followed Ben out and ran to the elevator. Carlisle and Esme stayed with Tanya. We stepped into the elevator and Ben hit the button for the 35th floor. I knew this was about our new song. What if he hated it? I could feel the stress rolling off of everyone as we stepped off the elevator. We followed Ben down the long hallway to Aro's office. Heidi just smiled and told us to go on in. Ben opened the door and we followed him into the office. Aro looked up and saw us. He smiled largely as he stood up and ushered us into the chairs around his conference table.

"My young friends, you have written a fabulous song." said Aro. I could feel everyone relax.

"Thank you, but Bella did most of the work." said Edward.

"No, we all did it together." I said softly.

"Well, regardless, I think it is simply fantastic. I would like to get you all into the studio tomorrow morning to record it. I want to get it out on the radio as soon as possible. I will be adding it to each of your albums that are coming out."

"Are you serious? That is awesome." bellowed Emmett. Aro chuckled at his excitement.

"Yes, Emmett, I am serious. I think once the public hears you all singing together they will want more." said Aro.

"I guess we will be here at 8am tomorrow, then." I said.

We all thanked Aro and went back down to the elevator. We were quiet until we stepped in and the doors closed. Then we all let our a scream of excitement. We were still laughing as the doors opened back in the 22nd floor. We went down and caught up with Carlisle and Esme. Tanya, Alice and I went over some of the idea's for my new look. After we hashed out the details a little bit, we headed back home. I needed to get things ready for dinner tonight.

We got home and the others were helping get the table set while I made several lasagna. I had the radio playing in all the rooms of the house. I was just putting the last of the lasagna's in the oven when I heard it. I screamed and ran through the house. Everyone came running into the living room. I turned up the volume and we all listened to Breaking Dawn's new single pour out of the radio.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Alice and Rosalie as they jumped into their husband's arms.

"THAT'S US!!" bellowed Emmett.

"ON THE RADIO!" yelled Jasper.

Edward had fallen to his knees. I could tell that he had a million emotions running through his body. Not only was it their voices but his song that he had written. I kneeled down next to him and pulled him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me and just let it all out. The others got quiet when they saw us on the floor.

"Edward, what's wrong, son?" asked Carlisle kneeling down next to us.

"Nothing, its just so amazing." he choked out. "That's us on the radio singing. People are hearing us. We have dreamed of this for so long."

"I know, son. You all have worked so hard for this. You all deserve everything that is happening to you." whispered Carlisle.

"We love you all so much. We are so proud of you all." said Esme pulling her children into her arms.

Just then the buzzer on the gate went off. I looked at the clock, it was only 3pm. I went over and pulled up the camera for the gate. There sitting in her car was Renee. I buzzed her in and went out to wait on the porch. She pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of her car.

"Hey Bella." she whispered.

"Renee."

"I am sorry for just showing up but I was afraid you were going to keep ignoring me."

"I am not ignoring you, Renee. I just have been very busy." I said leading her into the house. I lead her into the living room where everyone else was waiting for us. "Renee, I would like you to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They own the music store in Forks that I love so much. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Everyone this is my mom, Renee."

"Its nice to meet you all." said Renee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Renee. We will give you a few minutes to catch up." said Edward. He gave me a quick kiss and followed the others out of the room. I looked back at Renee and she was watching me very closely.

"You look great, Renee." I said.

"Thanks. You look great too. You seem happy." She said.

"I am happy." I whispered. "But I could use one more thing to make me happier."

"What's that?" she whispered.

"I need you. I need your support." I whispered as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry for not being here for you, Bella." choked out Renee as she pulled me into her arms. "I have always know how talented you are. I was just afraid you would get hurt. I didn't realize I was the one hurting you. I have always loved you, baby."

"I love you, Renee. It has been so hard. I should have told you. I'm sorry." I cried.

"He's the one, isn't he?" whispered Renee.

"Yes, he is."

"Don't let him go. Don't make my mistakes." whispered Renee. I knew better than to ask her who she meant. I knew she and Charlie still loved each other. Then problem was they were both to stubborn to admit it.

"I can't let him go. I can't live without him ever again." I said.

Just then I heard the doorbell to the house ring. Felix was the only one who would be able to get through the gates. I walked over and pulled the door open. Standing there in the doorway was Charlie. I threw my arms around him.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I squealed.

"I called him." said Renee. I turned to look at her and I realized that her coming here was more than just fixing her relationship with me.

I pulled Charlie into the house. He and Renee just stared at one another for a few moments before they stepped to one another hugged each other. They pulled back and looked at each other before they kissed each other hard. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I watched my parents come back together. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They broke apart and turned to look at me. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as told them to come out back when they were down talking. They were trying at least. I turned and walked through the house to the pool. Everyone was sitting in the shade with a pitcher of lemonade. I walked over and climbed into Edward's lap.

"Is everything ok, love?" he asks.

"Everything is great. Renee and I worked everything out. Now she and Charlie are talking." I said. They all looked at me surprised when I mentioned Charlie's name. "Renee called Charlie and asked him to come down. They need to talk about mistakes that have been made."

"That's great, love." whispered Edward.

After about an hour, Charlie and Renee came out and joined us. I couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands. Emmett opened his mouth to comment on it but I turned my glare on him and he shut his mouth quickly. I invited them both to stay for dinner and they agreed. I offered to let them spend the night but they were going to stay at Renee's apartment. I didn't really want to think about what they were going to be doing. I mean, gross. We all went to get ready for dinner. I put in the lasagna's then went upstairs. I made Renee come with me. Edward took his cloths and got ready in one of the other guest rooms. After a quick shower, I went into the closest and pulled out two sundresses. One was white with little blue flowers. One was yellow. I tossed the yellow one to Renee for her to change into.

"Bella, no, I will just keep on my jeans."

"No, you will change. You need to dress up for Charlie, make good impression." I said. I noticed she blushed a little. "Seriously, I am really happy for you and Charlie. How did this happen?"

"Well, we had been talking a lot over the last few months. I never stopped loving him. I was just afraid of losing him to the job. One day I just got tired of having the same argument with him, so I packed you up and left. Once we left I was afraid to come back."

"Its hard to let go of the hurt, isn't it? I held on to the pain that Tyler left me with for a long time. It wasn't until I met Edward that I really realized what love really felt like." I said.

"I can see how much you love him, Bella. I am really happy for you." said Renee.


	29. Chapter 29

We quickly changed into our dresses. I pulled on a pair of blue flats and went down to finish dinner before everyone got here. I opened several bottles of wine. I had several baskets of Garlic bread, and tossed a salad. I was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when I heard the buzzer for the gate. Edward yelled that he would get it. I placed the lasagna on the table as well as the rest of the food and went to the door to greet our guest. Ben, Angela, Tanya and Seth were the first to arrive. I introduced them to my parents and was getting them a glass of wine when Kate and Garrett arrived. I introduced them to everyone. Sam, Emily, Jacob and Leah arrived together. After all the introductions were made and everyone had a glass of wine, we got settled at the table. I cleared my throat to make a toast.

"Thank you all for coming. Here is to new love, old love, and rekindled love. To a great family and a successful tour."

We all took a small drink of our wine and started eating. Garrett literally moaned as he took the first bite.

"Isabella, this is fantastic." he moaned. Everyone just chuckled with him until they took their first bites. Then they all moaned along with him.

"Thank you, but everyone please call me Bella while we are here. Isabella is my professional name. We are just a group of friends."

"Ok Bella, this is fantastic." he moaned. Everyone chuckled at him again.

"So Edward, what are your intentions with Bella?" asked Jacob with a smirk on his face. I choked a little on my wine. I looked up to glare at him but I noticed everyone was looking at Edward obviously wondering the same thing.

"Edward, you don't have to answer him." I whispered.

"I don't mind, love." said Edward. "I love Bella with all of my heart. When we are both ready, I will ask her to marry me. I want to spend everyday of the rest of our lives telling her how beautiful she is. She is my life, my air. I can't live without her for even one second."

"Awe." all the women at the table said as they hit their loves sitting next to them.

"What?" said all the men.

"Why don't you ever say romantic shit like that to me." grumbled Leah. Angela, Kate, Emily and Tanya nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, why is Edward the only romantic Cullen." asked Rose. Alice and Esme nodded their heads and glared at their husbands. All the guys turned and glared at Edward who was sitting there chuckling at them all.

"Way to set the bar high for us, Edward." grumbled Ben.

"Ok Bella, what are you intentions towards Edward.?" smirked Emmett picking up his glass of wine and taking a big drink.

"I plan on letting him see my boobs as often as I can."

Emmett spit out the drink of wine he had just taken in. We all burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Bella, you can't say that to me." grumbled Emmett.

"What boobs? Would you prefer breasts?"

"No, I mean, boobs are fine but I don't need to think of Edward and your boobs." said Emmett.

"My bad, Emmett. Edward, make a note, we aren't going to talk to Emmett about my boobs." I smirked. Everyone just chuckled.

"Ok Bella, Can we still talk about your ass?" asked Edward with a straight face.

"Good question, Edward. Emmett, is it ok to talk about my ass?" I asked seriously. By this point everyone was just sitting there watching our exchange.

"God no! I don't need to hear about my brother's sex life." exclaimed Emmett.

"I think it is to late for that." mumbled Jasper. I turned and glared at him. "I mean, shit, never mind."

"Why don't we change the subject. I don't think Emmett's face can get any redder. Did you all hear their song on the radio today?" I asked.

"Yes we did. We were sitting in Borders. Everyone stopped and listened to it. They liked it a lot." said Angela.

"Yep, it has played on several different stations. A lot of people have requested it." said Ben.

"Wow, really?" squealed Alice.

Ben nodded his head yes. "The buss about you guys is really positive."

I noticed that Charlie and Renee were lost in their own little bubble. I just sat and watched them whisper to each other. I was so happy that they were going to try and work it out. It wasn't going to be easy but I knew they could do it.

"Charlie, how long is you here for?" I asked.

"We have to fly back Sunday night." He said looking back at me.

"Who are we?" I asked.

"Renee and I." he said quietly. Everyone at the table got quiet and looked at me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on me face.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yes, it's time for me to go home." said Renee. I got up and pulled my parents into my arms.

"I am so happy for you both." I whispered.

"Thank you, Bella." said Charlie.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything." he said simply.

"I love you both." I said so softy I wasn't sure of they heard me.

"We love you to." They whispered back to me. We pulled away and sat back down. My family really was complete now.

For the rest of the evening we just talked about everything that was going on. Renee told us that she was just going to donate all of her furniture. She was going to help Charlie run the bar. Carlisle and Esme were flying back home the next day. They also agreed to come and help with the bar. I had a feeling they were going to be great friends. After we got the dinner cleaned up, the others needed to leave. We hugged them all goodbye. We would see Ben and Angela tomorrow at the studio. Charlie and Renee were going to head back to her apartment. Edward and I were going to meet them Sunday for brunch at Marcus'. Carlisle and Esme went to bed. Their flight was leaving at 9am so they were going to have to leave here at 6am. I arranged for Felix to pick them up. We all said our good byes to them before we went to bed. The rest of us sat out by the pool.

"What a crazy night." I said as I leaned into Edward's chest.

"I had fun. It was nice to get to know them all." said Rosalie.

"They really are great people." I said.

"Bella, did you get everything with Renee worked out?" asked Alice.

"I hope so. I realized I am just as much to blame for our lack of understanding as she is. I have been so busy over the last few months that I ignored her attempts to talk to me. She and Charlie have been back together for awhile."

"I don't think she blames you. She only wanted you to be happy." said Jasper.

"I know. I thought I was happy. Part of me was. But it wasn't until I came to Forks that I reanalyzed my life. I wasn't completely happy. I was selfish with my time. Charlie always came here to see me. Renee and I both lived here and we never saw each other. I shut myself off from everyone." It was true. I tried to justify it by claiming my career was in the way, but really I could have made the effort.

"What happened in Forks?" asked Emmett.

"I met you all. I was jealous of how close you all are. I never had brothers or sisters. I didn't see how much family influences everything we do. Watching how much you all love each other, helped me break down my walls and let myself love Edward." I whispered through my tears.

"I am so happy so finally let me love you." whispered Edward.

We continued to talk for while. I snuggled into Edward's arms and let myself drift off to sleep listening to my family talk around me.


	30. Chapter 30

We got up the next morning and got ready to record our new song. Felix had already picked up Carlisle and Esme so the six of us piled into my excursion and drove down to New Moon. I parked in the parking garage and we made our way up to Studio 23. Matt was waiting for us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Matt. Don't you ever get a day off?" I teased.

"Nope. Good thing I love my job." smirked Matt. "So did you hear Born to Love on the radio yesterday?"

"Yes" we all said together

"You did a great job on it, Matt." I said.

"I didn't do anything. I just took the last take and burned it to the CD. I didn't have to do anything to it."

"That's cool. Have you heard the song we are doing today?" I asked.

"Yep, I don't think we will need to lay it down to many times. Lets get started." said Matt.

For the next 3 hours, we worked on 'I Heard Your Voice'. Edward and I ran the vocals a couple times, then the rest did the backups while we listened. Then they worked just on the music. Then we ran it through one more time. It was nearly noon when I noticed that Angela and Ben had slipped in with Matt. Matt called us to come back in. Once we were back in he replayed the last run.

"Wow, that is really good." said Angela.

"I don't think we need to change any of It." said Ben. Matt agreed and burned it on a CD to get it out to the radio stations. We all thanked him and walked back in the hall. Angela handed me a large manila envelope.

"Tyler had this sent over. It's this weeks Entertainment Weekly with his article in it."

I went over and sat down on one of the benches in the hall and slowly pulled out the magazine. On the cover was a picture of me and Edward from the day that they got signed. I looked up at Ben. He just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his cell phone. I guess he will be calling Laurent to find out how my picture got placed on the cover. I opened the magazine to his article. I slowly began to read his words.

_**Last week the entertainment world was shocked to learn that our beloved superstar, Isabella Whitlock, had been hiding a secret. How can someone in the spotlight like Isabella keep anything from her fan base? The truth is Isabella Whitlock was only the cover for who she really is. She is really Isabella Swan, a down to earth, caring and lovable friend. I had the pleasure to sit down with Isabella at J's café Tuesday morning. I watched her as she came in and greeted the young girl who was working behind the counter with a smile. She was polite and well mannered. She graciously signed autographs and took pictures with her fans, always with a genuine smile on her beautiful face.**_

_**As she sat at a table in the back I noticed that she seemed to be more relaxed than we had seen her in a while. I went over and introduced myself to her. As we began talking I noticed, how full of life she was. She told me how after working so much over the last few months that she had started to lose her passion for singing. She was tired of performing. So she decided to take a break and rediscover herself. I asked Isabella why she felt the need for keeping her public life and private life separate. She simply explained to me that she was two different people. She describes Isabella Swan, as a shy, quiet, timid, ordinary girl who was just there. As Isabella Whitlock she was able to put on a mask. The mask helped her become confident and outgoing, beautiful and brave. **_

_**She said the problem was she realized that neither the Isabella Swan or the Isabella Whitlock was who she really was. So she pulled off her red wig, took out her hazel contacts and drove up to Forks Washington to find who she really was. Isabella's father, Charlie Swan, owns a small bar in the tiny town of Forks. Isabella describes it as her safe haven. The bar is where she went when she was lost or hurting. Charlie welcomed his daughter home. For the next 4 weeks, she tended bar and sang for the people of Forks, Washington. It was during those four weeks that Isabella found what she was missing. She found her family. She met the members of Breaking Dawn, a band that Isabella knew was being considered for her upcoming tour. The members of Breaking Dawn, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Hale, and Edward Cullen, welcomed Isabella to the bar without questioning why she was there. She was able to break down the walls that separated Isabella Swan from meeting Isabella Whitlock. **_

_**Many members of the entertainment community have questioned the true motives of Breaking Dawn and their relationship with Isabella. However, Isabella was quick to put those rumors to rest. When ask about her relationship with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, she simply said 'they are the best siblings a girl could have.' Then I had to ask the hard question. What was her relationship with Edward Cullen? Her face lit up and she broke into a big smile as she simply said 'He is my music'. To some that may seem cheesy but to this reporter, it came off as romantic. She went on to say that Edward was her air. They needed each other to survive. Separately they are simply two halves, together they become one.**_

_**I am sure there will still be questions about the relationship of these six remarkable people but from my point of view, they are simply a family. I look forward to seeing what this family does in the future.**_

I sat there shocked at the words Tyler had wrote about me and my family. I didn't realize I had been crying until Edward wiped away my tears. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Guess he finally saw the real you."

"I guess so." I looked around at my family and smiled. "Lets go home."

We said goodbye to Angela and Ben. We went down and piled back into the Excursion. We were on our way home when I had an idea.

"Let's go out tonight. We can go to a club."

"Sounds fun! But can we go shopping first?" begged Alice.

We all agreed so we headed down to Rodeo Drive. I parked the car in a private lot and we started walking down the street. We were stopped a few times by fans who wanted not only my autograph but those of the band. The looks on their faces when they were asked for their first one was amazing. Of course it didn't take long for the press to find us. We tried to ignore them as we continued to shop. After a couple of hours, we all had new cloths for tonight. So we went back to the car and drive home.


	31. Chapter 31

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool, soaking up as much sun as we could. We ate a quick dinner of leftover lasagna then went to get ready for tonight. Alice and Rosalie insisted that Edward go get ready with the boys while we girls got ready. After we took a quick shower, Alice, Rose and I gathered in my bathroom and started fixing our hair.

"Bella, you know we are really happy for you and Edward." said Alice.

"Yeah, we have never seen Edward so happy. The two of you are perfect for each other." said Rose.

"Awe, thanks girls. I love him so much. Sometimes it scares me." I whispered.

"What scares you?" asked Alice.

"My feelings for him are so intense. The first time I saw him, it took all my control not to jump over the bar and attack him. I have never felt such a pull to another person." I whispered.

"That's how I feel with Emmett. I can't really explain it." said Rosalie.

"It's like they can't be close enough. No matter how close Jasper is to me. I feel the need to pull him closer to me." whispered Alice.

"Exactly. Its like when Edward and I are making love, I never get enough of him."

"I know." said Rose.

"Yeah." whispered Alice.

We finished getting ready in silence. I know we were all thinking about our loved ones. Rosalie left her hair down, pulling up one side with a small clip. Alice's hair was left in its usual spiky array. I decided to pull mine up in a twist that spilled over in a wild array. We finished our make-up and pulled on our outfits. Alice was wearing a hot pink halter dress, with a wide black leather belt, and black stiletto heels. Rosalie was wearing a pair of skin tight red leather pants and a white strapless bandana top with a pair of red heels. I was wearing an ice blue silk strapless mini dress that fell to the middle of my thighs and a pair silver strapped heels. I think we all looked pretty hot. We went downstairs and found the guys sitting on the couch in the living room. They all jumped to their feet as soon as they saw us come in the room. They all gasped at how great we looked. I have to say they look pretty good to. They were all wearing tight dark jeans and leather boots. Edward had on a tight black t-shirt. Jasper had on a tight white button down dress shirt. Emmett had on a tight white t-shirt.

"You all look great." I said walking up to Edward. I kissed him hard.

"Love, you look fantastic." He said as he kissed me again. The others chuckled behind us and I turned and shared a look with Rose and Alice. They simply nodded their heads as we were all saying 'see how lucky we are'.

I gave Felix the evening off so we all climbed back into excursion and took off toward my favorite nightclub, Club Venom. I decided to let Edward drive so I was sitting in the passenger seat. We pulled up in from of the club and the press was already there. Edward hopped out and ran to my side and helped me out. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all got out and after Edward hand the valet the keys, we headed inside all while our pictures were being taken. The people standing in line started screaming out my name and the names of the others. I could tell they were shocked when they heard their names being screamed out. I chuckled a little when I saw the excitement on their faces. We headed inside the club and was greeted my old friend Peter Weber, Angela's little brother.

"Peter, how are you?" I asked as I gave him a small hug

"Isabella, I am great. It is a pleasure to have you with us tonight. Who are your friends?"

"Peter, this is Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward. They are the members of Breaking Dawn. Guys, this is Peter Weber, Angela's brother and the owner of Club Venom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Your new single is outstanding." said Peter shaking their hands. Peter leads us to a VIP table in the back of the club. We talked earlier about just drinking water tonight instead of drinking any alcohol.

"Peter, how is Charlotte? Charlotte is Peter's wife." I explained as I took my seat.

"She is great. The hospital keeps her pretty busy but she loves working in the ER. I can't say we weren't surprised to learn that Bella Swan and Isabella Whitlock were the one and the same. How many time did you come to this club?" he teased.

"I know. I wanted to tell you but after you told your parents about the party Angela and I threw senior year, we couldn't trust you any longer." I joked. Peter laughed loudly at the memory.

"They would have caught you and Angela anyway. I am pretty sure the ten bags of beer bottles out by the curb would have tipped them off."

"You are probably right."

"Well I had better get back to work. Enjoy your evening." said Peter with a wave to us all. He turned and walked out of the small curtained area.

"Bella, is there anyone you don't know?" asked Alice.

"Sure, I just learned to cautious about going to new places. Plus every time I come here it helps Peter's business. He is my unofficial big brother. He and his wife Charlotte have been through quite a lot of the past few years. Their two year old son was hit by a car last year. He died instantly. I try to help as much as I can." I explained with a small smile.

"Bella, do you realize how nice you really are?" asked Rosalie. I shook my head in protest but she ignored me. "No, seriously. You have gone out of your way to make us feel welcomed in LA and your home. You help Peter by just showing up here, you were willing to come and help Charlie at the bar, even though it ended up costing you part of your privacy. You treat those around you with respect and common courtesy. Most people who are as successful as you are would let it go to their heads but not you."

"It can be taken away just as fast as it comes. It is sometimes easy to forget who Bella Swan is and let Isabella Whitlock take control. That is why I took a step back a few weeks ago. I needed to find Bella Swan before Isabella Whitlock could be complete. Does that make sense?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Rosie, baby, lets go dance." said Emmett pulling his wife to her feet.

They ran out to the dance floor and the rest of us followed them. After a few hours of dancing and laughing, Edward and I were sitting back at our table enjoying our evening. I noticed that several of the women in the night club were staring at Edward. A few try to get drinks sent over to us but Peter gave strict orders that they were not to be accepted. I appreciated his gesture.

"I need to use the ladies room. Alice, Rose, who wants to come with me?" I asked.

"I will. I need to freshen up." said Alice.

We turned and headed to the ladies room. We were talking and joking as we stepped into the small dark restroom. I went to turn on the light when I heard to a thud and Alice fall to the floor. I turned to look for her but I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I felt my body hit the floor as the darkness took over my body.

I woke up in a small dark place. I tried to move but the back of my head was throbbing. I reached up to rub my head but my hand hit a solid surface. I felt around and realized I was locked in the trunk of a car. I quickly looked around for my cell phone but cursed when I realized I left it with Edward. I hit the panic button on the bracelet that Garrett had given me on my first tour. I never took it off, thank god. Just then the trunk of the car popped open and I found James standing over me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well, look who is finally awake. Its about time, my sweet." he sneered as he roughly pulled me from the trunk and threw me on an old ratty couch. I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of warehouse. It looks like James was living here.

"James, what do you think you are doing?"

"Awe, Isabella, or do you prefer Bella, I am getting what you owe me."

"I don't owe you a damn thing." I snapped.

"The hell you don't. I wasted 3 years listening to your talent less ass, trying to get my chance to fuck you. I knew you would be a good fuck from the moment I saw you on that stage. But no, you were always just a cold little bitch." He snapped back.

He pushed me back on the couch so I was laying on my back as he put all of his weight on me. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand while he started groping me with his other hand.

"I have waited for this for so long." He muttered. I was shaking as the fear raced through my body.

"James, please don't do this." I cried.

"Why shouldn't I? You spent the last year working with that bitch, Angela, to get rid of me. I made you who you are. Do you think anyone would know who you were if it wasn't for me? Were you grateful? No, you were a spiteful little bitch. I tried to ruin your career by leaking out the truth about you and your little boy toy. But no the press ate up your apology. It makes me sick to see a bitch like you getting everything." he growled as he ripped my dress down the middle, exposing my blue strapless bra.

I spit in his face and tried to get my hands free, but he backhanded me. I could taste the blood flood my mouth from the impact. I raised my knee to try to kick him but he jumped off of me and stomped on my ankle. I screamed out as I felt the bone snap in two. I fell off the couch and tried to crawl away but James landed a kick to my ribs. I doubled over in pain. He picked me up and threw me across the room. My head slammed against the wall behind me. I laid there motionless as the pain shot through my body. James slowly made his way to me. Just as he reared his foot back to place yet another blow onto my body, I heard multiple gun shots. James fell to the ground. I tried to scream but the pain was to intense. I heard footsteps and I felt my limp body being picked up. I looked up and the last thing I saw before the darkness took over again, were Edward's deep green eyes with tears pouring out of them.


	32. Chapter 32

EPOV

"I need to use the ladies room. Alice, Rose, who wants to come with me?" Bella asked.

"I will. I need to freshen up." said Alice. Bella and Alice turned and walked toward the ladies room, while laughing together.

"Edward, you really love her, don't you?" asked Rose. I turned back and looked at her.

"Rose, she is everything to me." I said softly.

"She feels the same way." whispered Rose.

"That is obvious by the way she sucks his face off when she is near him." teased Emmett.

"Emmett, she doesn't suck his face off." said Jasper. "She merely keeps it fresh."

"You both need to shut the fuck up." snickered Rose. "I would hate to get on her bad side from the stories she told me from her last tour."

"Like what?" asked Emmett.

"Em, lets just say that she makes Charlie look like a fucking angel." I smirked.

"Damn it." he muttered. "Please don't tell on us."

"What is taking Alice and Bella so long?" said Jasper looking at his watch. "They have been in there for twenty minutes."

"I'll go check on them." said Rose.

"We will come with you, Rose." I said standing up.

The four of us made our way through the crowd at the bar. We went down the hallway to the ladies room. Rose pushed the door open and flipped on the light.

"OH MY GOD, ALICE." she screamed. We threw the door open to find Alice laying on the ground with a small pool of blood under her head. She has a piece of paper pinned to her shirt.

"ALI, COME ON, HONEY. WAKE UP." screamed Jasper. "EM, CALL 911."

"BELLA! BELLA, ARE YOU IN HERE?" I shouted as I started looking in the stalls.

"EDWARD?" shouted Emmett. I ran back over to him. He had the note room Alice's shirt in his hands. He read it out loud. "Isabella is mine, pretty boy. You will never get her back."

"DAMN IT" I yelled. I pulled out my cell phone. I know Bella was wearing her panic bracelet. It may be our only shot. I quickly called Garrett.

"Hello."

"Garrett, it's Edward. Someone took Bella from club venom."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "HOW THE HELL DID SOMEONE GET HER?"

"She went to the ladies room with Alice. Someone hit Alice over the head. Bella was wearing her bracelet." I said quickly. The paramedic's came in and started working on Alice.

"Meet me at New Moon now." he said. I could hear him in his car. "I will have the police meet us there. Is Alice ok?"

"The ambulance just got here. They are going to take her to he hospital." I said as I ran out and grabbed a cab. "I'll be there in five minutes."

I quickly hung up the phone ad told the driver where to go. I quickly called Emmett and told him to call Charlie, Renee, and Carlisle. He offered to come with me but I needed him to stay with Alice. A few minutes later, my cab pulled up in front of the building. I threw a few bills at him and jumped out. I ran into the building. Garrett, Sam and Jacob were already waiting there with ten police officers.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked frantically.

"Sir, calm down." said one of the officers as they grabbed my arms.

"Get the fuck off of me." I snapped as I pulled my arms away. "Garrett, do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she is down at pier 82." he said. "Let's go."

"Wait you can't go rushing in there." said the cop.

"Lt. Michaels, we have to go now. If we don't whoever has her may kill or worse. Now, I don't fucking give a shit about procedure right now. You were told by the commissioner to follow my lead. Now let's fucking go." snapped Garrett.

"Fine, let's go team." he snapped.

"Edward, your with me." said Garrett.

We rushed out and jumped into the cars. Garrett threw his laptop into my lap. It was a map that showed where Bella was. The little red dot was blinking. I felt the tears pour down my face as I watched it.

"Edward, when we pull up, you need to hang in the back. Let the police go in first so they can get to her. As soon as, they have the kidnapper down, then you can go in and get her. Ok?" explained Garrett.

"Ok." I choked out.

"Hey, she's going to be fine. She knows how to fight back. She can kick my ass." He said.

"I know."

We pulled up in front of the warehouse. The police lead us inside the building. Suddenly we heard some noise from the back.

"James, please don't do this." Bella cried.

"Why shouldn't I? You spent the last year working with that bitch, Angela, to get rid of me. I made you who you are. Do you think anyone would know who you were if it wasn't for me? Were you grateful? No, you were a spiteful little bitch. I tried to ruin your career by leaking out the truth about you and your little boy toy. But no the press ate up your apology. It makes me sick to see a bitch like you getting everything." James growled.

I heard Bella scream, followed by a loud crack. Garrett reached out and grabbed my arms as I tried to run past the police to get to her. We followed the police to the back room. They pushed the door open just as James picked Bella up and threw her across the room. Her head slammed against the wall behind her. She laid there motionless. Just as James reared his foot back to kick her again, the police shot him multiple times. James fell to the ground. I pulled away from Garrett and ran over to Bella. I picked her up in my arms as I let my tears pour down my face. Bella looked at me for a moment before her body went limp in my arms.

"BELLA!" I screamed. "COME ON, BELLA. DON'T LEAVE ME."

"Edward, move so the paramedics can help her." said Garrett pulling me away from Bella.

"I can't lose her. I just got her." I cried as I crawled out of the way.

"She is going to be fine."

"SHE CODING." yelled one of the paramedics. "CHARGING!"


	33. Chapter 33

I sat there and watched them shock Bella three times before her heart started beating again. They assessed her injuries. They knew she had a broken ankle, a few broken ribs and a concussion. They loaded her onto the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. I went to get on with her but they stopped me.

"Sir, you can't come with us."

"FUCK THAT, I AM HER BOYFRIEND." I yelled.

"Sorry, sir. You will have to meet us at the hospital."

"Come on, Edward. We will follow them." said Garrett pulling on my arm.

"Fine." I snapped.

Garrett and I ran back to his car. We followed the ambulance to the hospital. We followed them in and watched while the doctors worked on her. She looked so tiny laying there in that bed. For the next hour, they worked on stabling her. Finally a tall dark haired woman came up to me.

"Garrett." she said.

"Charlotte, this is Edward, Isabella's boyfriend." said Garrett.

"Edward, Isabella has three broken ribs, her left ankle is broken. She has a severe concussion and lots of bruises."

"Did he…." I trailed off.

"No, I don't think so." she whispered. "We are going to move Isabella upstairs to a private room. If you would like, you can come with us."

"I would like that." I whispered. "Garrett, can you let the others know? They were with Alice."

"Alice Hale?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes, she is my sister. She was with Isabella when she was taken." I said.

"Alice is fine. She has a mild concussion but she should be ready to go home soon. I will send them up." she said.

"Thank you."

I followed her back to Bella's room. She had a huge bruise forming on her right cheek. Her eye was swollen shut and her lips were cuts and swollen. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises as well as the rest of her tiny body. I picked up her hand and brought it to my check. The orderly's came in and I followed them as they moved her upstairs. They got her moved into her new bed. They had already put a cast on her left ankle and wrapped her ribs. I pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand against my face as I let my tears fall. I'm not sure how long I sat there when the door opened and Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came in. Alice had a bandage wrapped around her head. She came over to me and I pulled her into my lap and we cried together.

"Ali, are you ok?" I whispered.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Bella, Edward. It just happened so fast." She whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault, honey." I whispered. "She is going to be fine."

"Did he …" she trailed off.

"No, we think she fought him off."

"Who was it?" asked Emmett.

"It was James." I sneered. "He had her in a warehouse down on the pier. When we got there we heard her beg him not to hurt her. He said she owed him a bunch of crap. She screamed and we hear a loud crack. I think that is when he broke her ankle. We ran in as he threw her across the room. She hit her head against he wall. He went to kick her again when the police shot him. I ran over and picked her up as she passes out. The paramedics came over and started working on her when she coded."

"Oh my god." cried Alice. "Poor Bella."

"Did you get a hold of Carlisle and Charlie?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are getting the next flight out. Charlie said he and Renee would be here in a couple hours. Apparently, they went out of town for the night." said Rosalie.

We sat there for awhile just watching Bella in silence. She looked so fragile. I was sitting in my DJ's booth when I saw her walk into the bar that night, I felt like someone had pulled all the air of me. She was stunningly beautiful. She seemed so confident and assured of herself. I watched her walk over to the bar. Jasper came over and said something to her. She ducked her head a little like she was afraid someone was going to see her. Jasper turned and went into the back. Bella turned and looked around the bar. A few minutes later, Charlie came out. Bella turned around and said something and Charlie, who normally isn't one to show his emotions, grinned like a fool and ran over and pulled her into a hug and swung her around. I felt like my heart was ripped into two pieces. Charlie dragged her to the back. I couldn't believe Charlie would take his girlfriend to the back like that. The others gathered around the bar. I knew they were thinking the same thing I was. A few minutes later, Charlie and Bella came back out. Charlie led Bella to the others. I guess he was introducing her. Suddenly I saw Alice start bouncing up and down. Bella stayed behind the bar while Charlie went back to his office. Alice came over and told me that Bella was Charlie's daughter who was going to be spending the summer with us. I fought to stop the grin that exploded on my face.

I watched Bella all night. She was so carefree and happy. I don't think she intentionally meant to come off as a flirt but she was very good at handling the crowd at the bar. When that vile Mike Newton reached out and grabbed Bella's arm, I wanted to rip his arms off and beat him over the with them. Then she shocked me when she flipped her hand over and slammed his head into the bar so fast I barely saw it. I saw a look of fear flash across her face that I didn't quite understand. Emmett tossed Newton's ass out and we all went back to work. Half an hour later, Charlie called Bella up to the stage to sing. Her checks turned the most delicious shade of pink. She smiled as she went up the stage and took the guitar out of Charlie's hand. She smiles as she started singing. Oh, could that angle sing. Her voice was smooth like silk and soft like cotton. I watched her as she let the music take over. She got such a peaceful look on her face. It was like she was making love to the music. As she sang, I felt a rush of energy fill my body. I swear it felt like I had a mind blowing orgasm without actually having sex. When she was done, she opened her eyes and I saw it. I saw the excitement she felt when she sang. Singing was her life. Her air. I wanted her badly.

Alice came over and dragged me to the bar. She was so excited about Bella. She kept going on about how she sounded like Isabella Whitlock. When I looked into Bella's eyes for the first time, I felt like I was seeing my soul. Her chocolate brown eyes pulled me to her. It took every bit of control not to throw her down on the bar and fuck her senseless. I wanted her forever. When I reached out and grabbed her hand, I felt this tingle that shot through my entire body. I needed her. When it was time to close the bar, we all gathered at a table like we do every night. She came over and sat next to me. It was hard not to reach over and press my lips to hers and devour her. She explained how she lives in LA but was needing to take some time away from her life. She said she was getting her master's degree in Musical Theory. When I asked her if she wanted to teach or perform, she got this sad look on her face and barely whispered that she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Jasper commented on how she was a natural on stage. Bella said that she used to sing in bars a lot but she hadn't in a long time because of her busy schedule. I knew there was more to it than that. I whispered in her ear how I think she lived to sing, that it was her air. Her eyes widen for a moment like I just saw her naked for the first time. Just as quickly her expression changed and she told me I didn't know a goddamn thing about her and started to walk away. I really don't know what came over me but I jumped up and pulled her body to mine. I ran my lips along her jaw to her ear an told her how she made me have an orgasmic rush through my body when I heard her sing. I stepped back and she moaned. I picked up her hand and pressed my lips to it. I turned and got the hell out of there.

I went back to my apartment that night and took a cold shower. As I climbed into bed, I thought about Bella. When I pressed my lips to her skin, I wanted to lick and kiss every inch of her body. I had never had such strong feelings towards a girl before. I knew I was in love with her even though I had just met her. I also knew she was too good for me. There was no way that a beautiful girl like Bella Swan would ever love me. I have gone on plenty of first dates but nobody ever wowed me. I never felt that spark like I felt when I held Bella. It has always been hard for me growing up in the house I did. I love my family but they love each other openly. Carlisle and Esme were always sneaking kissed and hugs. When Rose and Jasper came to live with us, I was alone. Emmett and Alice fell hard and I was the only one who was left. For nine years, I had to sit back and watch them. It was nauseating. I didn't sleep much that night. I kept thinking about Bella's chocolate brown eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

I was working at Eclipse the next day when I came out of the storage room and saw Bella looking through some CD's. She looked so beautiful. I went over and placed my hand on her shoulder. I was calling her name when she started screaming. She grabbed my arm and flipped me over her shoulder and held me on the ground. She opened her eyes and I saw the panic on her face. I said her name again. It was almost like she was just seeing me. She let go of me and pulled her earphones from her ears. I asked her if she was ok and she bit my head off. I couldn't stop the hurt from crossing my face. Of course she wouldn't want anything from me. I apologized about last night and told her I would leave her alone. She stopped me and told me she had had a long couple of months. I saw such sadness etched on her face. She said she loved to sing but just kind of trailed off. I asked her what she was going to say but she just changed the subject. We walked about the store. She said she used to spend everyday of the summer in there. I told her about our band and she asked if she could hear some of our music. I told her how music has always been a part of my life. She said the same thing. She said Charlie had always supported her but that her mom didn't. She looked so sad as a tear fell from her eye. I reached up and brushed it away and she leaned into my hand. I wanted to kiss her. I was fixing to when I heard Carlisle clear his throat behind us.

Bella got this excited look on her face as she ran over and hugged my father. She squealed how she had missed him. At that moment I wanted to rip my father to pieces. He had a part of my Bella that I could never had. Carlisle must of seen something on my face because he just chuckled that Bella used to spend more time in the store than he did. I couldn't stand there and watch them any longer so I said my goodbyes and went back into the back. I fell to my knees and let out a silent scream. I wanted to make her mine but I knew she wouldn't want me. A few minutes later, I heard Carlisle come back into the back. I quickly composed myself and pretended to work. He gave me a small smile as he went to call Esme. For the rest of the afternoon, I tried not to think about Bella Swan.

Of course then she showed up at the house for dinner. Carlisle had insisted that I come over to eat with the others. He wouldn't tell me why it was so important. I just sighed and agreed to go. At five o'clock sharp, someone knocked on the door. I knew it was Bella even before Esme opened the door. She and Esme squealed and hugged like they had known each other since the day they were born. As we gathered around the table to eat, with Bella sitting to my left, Bella told us how she met my parents. The look on her face when she spoke about the day that Charlie got shot in the line of duty was heartbreaking. You could see how much she loved her father. When she told me how Carlisle and Esme helped keep her from shutting down that day, my love for my parents grew. Then Bella said that she has spent everyday of the following eight summers in my father's store. How had I never met her before? I guess I said that out loud because Bella turned to look at me and I felt myself being pulled to her. I reached up and gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Bella closed her eyes and sighed so softly I barely heard her. I leaned in to kiss her when suddenly she stood up and ran out of the house.

I sat there for a moment completely stunned. What had I done? I got up and followed her outside. Bella was sitting on the porch crying. I went over and sat next to her. I asked her if she was ok. She said she didn't know. She said she was scared. I asked her what she was scared off and she told me she was afraid she would get hurt again. I asked myself who would ever hurt her. I guess I said that out loud to because she started telling me about Tyler. She explained about how he was the boy in high school that every girl wanted. She said she never thought he would want her. I knew he would. She was amazing. She said she fell hard for him but after just a couple years together, he broke her. He was cheating on her because she wasn't ready to fuck him. She said she yelled and screamed at him and left LA for Forks. She said for months she sat in her room and threw it all into her music until the day that Charlie came stomping in and dragged her to the bar. She said eventually she managed to start living again but that she was confused. She said she wanted me but she was afraid that I would hurt her. I promised that I would never hurt her. I told her I wanted her to but that I would wait until she was ready.

When we got to the bar that night, I watch her. She looked so defeated standing behind the bar. I knew my siblings were worried about her to. Jasper leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her gasp suddenly. He just smiled at her and went back to work. When she got up on the stage and sang, I felt all of her sadness and confusion she felt. After we closed, she went out to her car. I followed her out and pulled her into my arms. I whispered a goodnight and kissed her check. I forced myself to let her go and walked back into the bar.

For the next four weeks, I spent every minute I could with Bella. We quickly became the best of friends but it was killing me that she was so hesitant to let there be more. We sang together in the bar a couple times. God she was amazing. I talked to the others about asking Bella to join our band. They were excited for her to join us. So we made our plan. Alice and Rose were going to take Bella shopping. They would meet us later for pizza. Then we would asked her to join the band. Emmett, Jasper and I were whispering to each other on how we should ask her, when the girls came up to the table. Bella cocked one of her beautiful eyebrows at us. Emmett got all smartass and called her Bellie and asked her if she enjoyed her say of shopping. Without missing a beat, she smirked and made a comment about her, Rose and Alice trying on thongs and leather bras and having wild lesbian sex together. I felt my cock harden immediately. Thank god I was sitting down. Then she went even further by smacking Rose and Alice on the ass. I damn well nearly came in my pants.

The three of them just laughed at us as they sat down at the table. Bella commented how she had wished she had met us years ago. She said she hadn't been back in three years because she had spent a lot of time traveling. I decided to bite the bullet and ask her if she wanted to join our band. When I did, she got this really sad look on her face and said she couldn't. I tried to hide my disappointment but I don't think I did a very good job. She said she really wanted to but that she just couldn't. After that we ate our dinner in silence. We walked outside and Emmett about nearly peed his pants when he saw Bella's '65 ford mustang. She commented on it being her favorite of her cars. Emmett asked her how many cars she had. Bella just kind of ducked her head and said she had a few. Emmett asked her what her other cars were and she said she had a BMW and a Jeep. I thought Emmett was going to start crying. Then Alice asked how Bella could afford such nice cars and cloths. Bella got this angry look on her face as she tried to explain. Alice quickly apologized for being nosy but I was wondering the same thing. How could Bella afford three very expensive cars, designer cloths, tons of traveling? Something didn't make since but I decided to drop it.

We were standing at the bar when the girls came in that night. Charlie's mouth fell open and he gasp. We all turned and my cock hardened more. There was my angel looking fucking hot in a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a blood red tank and three inch red heels. She came over to the bar and I will admit, I couldn't get my eyes off her amazing breast. I sat there for a minute reading the words on her shirt. I very nearly pulled her into my arms and sucked on her hard nipples right there. I panicked and shouted that her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. She just chuckled, along with everyone else and I went and hid in my DJ's booth. A few minutes later, Bella came over to apologize for embarrassing me. I told her it was my fault or being a pig but she whispered that she didn't mind. I pulled her to me and whispered how beautiful she is and how I felt so connect to her. I begged her to let me in. I was tired of staying away from her. She said she wanted to but she couldn't. I saw that she was almost ready to let go.

So when it was time for the band to sing, I told them which song I wanted to do. Bella had told me that Bon Jovi influenced her so much. I knew exactly which song I wanted to sing. I looked straight at Bella and said that this song was for those who needed to let love in. Emmett counted us off and I started singing, Always, by Bon Jovi. As I stood on the stage and stared at my Bella, I tried to tell her how much I loved her. I promised to always love her. I poured it all out. I took a chance and tried to tell her that I needed her, I couldn't keep living with out getting to touch her,

to kiss her, to love her. I needed her like I needed the air to breathe. I thought I saw love flash across her face as I finished singing to her but I couldn't be sure. As we finished, Charlie came up and gave me a pat on the back and took the mike from me. I followed my family back to bar and watched as Bella came onto the stage. She took her guitar from Charlie as he leaned in whispered something into her ear.

Bella turned and looked at me. She said this song was for those all those who are lowering walls. She started strumming her guitar. As she started singing, Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses, I felt my heart well and nearly burst. She was telling me that she wanted me. She was willing to take a chance. I knew she as still scared but she was ready to let me love her. When she got to her guitar solo, my cock got hard again. She could rip it like I have never seen before. I heard Jasper and Rose both gasp. We hadn't seen her let loose like this in the last four weeks. She was an amazing and beautiful. Then she started singing again. When she sang about her mistress calling and standing her in spotlight again, it felt like she was trying to tell me something but I didn't know what. She sang the last few words. I took a deep breath before I stepped up to her. I cupped her face as I kissed her softly. Then I swept her off her feet into my arms. I flashed Bella my crooked grin as I ran out the front door of the bar. From my side view I saw Charlie pump his arm in the air, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice cheering for us. I am pretty sure one of them took our picture.

I loaded Bella into her car and drove her to my apartment. I couldn't stop the silly grin from exploding on my face. We got to my apartment and I led Bella upstairs to my apartment. As soon as I shut my door, I was so nervous about what to do. I knew we had some things to talk about but I didn't know how to start. Bella must have known I was nervous because she said we needed to talk. We went over to the couch. She said she hadn't told me a few thing about her life. I was expecting something like, hey Edward, by the way, I have ten cats and I live in a shoe. I couldn't believe the words that came our of her mouth.


	35. Chapter 35

"There are a few details about my life that I haven't shared with you. When I was 21, I was singing in Charlie's bar one night when I was approached by a man named James Stevens. James worked for New Moon Records in LA. New Moon Records offered me a 5 album record deal. I'm Isabella Whitlock." Bella whispered.

I gasped and went to my CD cabinet. I pulled out her last CD and stared at it for a minute before I turned looked back at Bella. I could almost see Bella there. I took out the CD and placed it into my CD player. As Bella's voice shot through the air my eyes got wide and turned to looked at her. My Bella was one of the biggest rock stars in the world.

"How?" I asked showing Bella her album cover. She took it from my hand and looked at the picture. There was Bella sitting with bright red hair, hazel eyes with her chin sitting on her entwined fingers.

"I wear a wig and contacts. I enjoy having my privacy as much as I can. That is why I use my mother's maiden name for business." said Bella softly. I wondered why she left her life to come stay in Forks for the summer.

"Bella, why did you come to Forks this summer?" I whispered.

Bella stood up and started telling me about James. She told me how James assaulted her after she fired him. As I listened to her telling me how he put his hands on my Bella, I felt the rage surge through my veins. Then I thought back to the day she screamed and threw me to the ground at Eclipse. Suddenly it all made sense. He had hurt her. She said how tired she was. She explained how she had forgotten how much she loved to sing. She said she needed a break.

"Where is James now?" I barely asks with a clenched jaw.

"I don't know. The police said there wasn't enough evidence to charge him. They had to let him go. New Moon Records fired him."

"So you just walked away from your career?" I asks softly.

"No, I just needed a break. I have a new agent, Ben Cheney. Ben and Angela have been married for a year. I have to be back in LA in August to start the promotion for the new album. Then I have a tour that starts in September."

"Where does that leave us?" I whispered so softy I wasn't sure if she heard me.

Bella was going to have to leave me at some point and go back home. How was I going to live with out her? Bella placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her touch with my eyes closed. She climbed onto my lap so that she was straddling me. Oh my god, the feeling of her on my lap. There are no words. Bella kissed along my jaw line to my ear and whispered "I love you, Edward. I want to be yours forever."

I could feel the tears spill out of her eyes as I finally opened her heart up me. Bella loved me. She really loved me. I kissed her tears away and whispered "I love you, Bella. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I can't live with out you any longer."

Then I pressed my lips to hers for the second time. Bella deepen the kiss and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I picked her up and carried her to my room. Bella and I spent all night making love. I couldn't get enough of my love. She loved me back and I knew right then that someday soon I was going to marry her. I would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked me to.

I woke up the next morning just before lunch. Mine and Bella's cell phones had been ringing off the hook. I knew that Emmett and Jasper were only calling to drag out the details from me but I wasn't ready to share this with them yet. I laid in the bed and listened to Bella talk in her sleep. She murmured how she loved me. She whispered my name. When she finally woke up, two hours later, she gave me the most beautiful smile.

"Are you finally awake?" I chuckled.

"Yes, what time is it?" She asked as she turned into my chest.

"It's 2pm. You phone has been ringing off the hook." I said.

"Its probably just Alice or Rose calling for details." She laughed.

"I'm sure. Emmett and Jasper have both called a handful of times." I said.

"What did you tell them?"

"I let it go to my voicemail."

"I guess I need to tell them who I really am."

"I think they can handle it, love." I said.

"I know. I just don't them to be mad that I didn't tell them sooner." She said quietly.

"Bella, they won't be mad. They may be hurt but once you explain, they will understand."

"I hope their not mad. I love them all. For the first time in my life I don't feel like a only child." She said. Just then Bella's phone rang again. She looked at the ID. "I need to take this call. It's Angela."

I made to get up to give her some privacy but she pushed me down and climbed on to my lap. I was so hard that she slid right down on my cock. She threw her phone to the side and started moving her hips. I sat up and took her hard nipple in my mouth and bit down causing her to scream. I could feel her tensing closer to her orgasm so I started thrusting harder and harder. Bells screamed out my name as she came. I pushed into her a few more times before I pulled her to me and kissed her hard as I came. We sat there for a minute and caught our breath. She was such an intense lover. Bella sighed and climbed off me. I missed the contact immediately. She wrapped the sheet around her and picked up her discarder cell phone and started to make a call.

"I need to call her back before she gets pissed." she chuckled as she hit the send button.

"Ok." I mumbled softly

"I'm with a friend. Why? What's wrong?……FUCK." Bella screamed as she jumped off the bed and started looking for her cloths. She motioned for me to get dress quickly. "What do I do now?…….Ok, we will see you in ten minutes. Thanks Angela."

Bella turned and looked at me. I knew something was wrong.

"Someone sent a picture of you carrying me off the stage last night to all the tabloids. They also leaked out my real name, everything. I can't hide anymore."

"What do we do now, Bella?" I asked stepping up and pulling her into my arms.

"We need to decide now if we want the world to know about us." She whispered. "I don't want to hide our relationship, Edward, but you need to know the press will dig through our pasts to find anything to use against us."

"Love, I am not going anywhere. We are in this together."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." I whispered as I kissed her hard.


	36. Chapter 36

We quickly took a shower and got dressed. I had some of Rose and Alice's cloths here so at least she didn't have to wear last nights cloths. I knew that wouldn't look good in the press for her. She handed me the keys so I could drive in case there were reported in front of my building. I was relieved when there weren't any. We got in the car and drove over to the bar. There were reporters everywhere. We climbed out of the car and made our way into the bar while they shouted questions at Bella. They wanted to know who I was, why she was in Forks, if she was quitting. I tried to get her inside as quickly as I could. When we walked in, I was surprised to see everyone waiting for us, including my parents, who smirked at me when they saw Bella in my arms. I just rolled my eyes at them. Bella pulled away from me and walked over to Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Bella whispered. "I didn't mean for them to find me here."

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. I am happy to see you finally found your music again. All I care about is that you are happy." he whispered as he hugged her tightly. She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes

She turned to look at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They were all looking at their feet. I could tell they were hurt that Bella hadn't been completely honest.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Bella whispered.

"Is it true, Bella? Are you really Isabella Whitlock?" ask Alice.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us?" ask Rosalie.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Jasper softly.

"I was afraid that you would treat me different. I was afraid I would lose you." Bella said softy with tears coming down her face.

"Why are you hiding here?" whispered Emmett as he choked back a sob.

Bella snapped her head up and noticed that they were all crying with her. They loved her almost as much as I did. Bella took a deep breath and told them everything. I wrapped my arms around her as she told them about James, how he hurt her, how she was tired, how she was forgetting why she was in the business. She said that they helped her find her love of music again.

"You all are my family. I can't lose you now." Bella whined. "I need my brothers and sisters."

We all just laughed with her and hugged her tightly. We were going to be ok. We were a family. Bella turned to who I am assuming was Angela and Ben.

"So what now?" She asked. I came behind her and slipped my arms around her. "Oh, Edward, this is Ben and Angela Cheney. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you both." I said nodding my head them both.

"You to, Edward." said Angela with a big smile.

"Well I guess we can assume that you and Edward are going to face the press together?" asked Ben chuckling.

"Yes, we aren't hiding our relationship from anyone." said Bella with a smile. I think I heard Alice stifle a squeal.

"Well the first thing we need to do is set up a press conference. I think you need to tell them why you chose to have two separate lives. Tell them about the past few weeks, except for the James details, but that you and Edward are now together." said Ben.

"Ok set it up." Bella said. "What else?"

"Well, you will need to come back to LA. I don't think you can hide out here anymore." said Angela.

"Oh" whispered Bella.

"We need Breaking Dawn to come with you." said Ben.

I snapped my head up and looked at Ben. Why would we need to go to LA with them? Were we in some kind of trouble? Bella was shaking as she looked at everyone.

"Why do you need us to come to LA with you?" I asked nervously.

"We need to get you guys in the studio." smirked Ben with a wicked look in his eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Bella screamed as she started jumped up and down. Ben just laughed as he nodded his head yes. Bella jumped over and hugged him hard. Everyone, was staring at her like she had just lost her mind. "OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"Would one of you like to share with the class?" bellowed Emmett. I was so confused. Why was Bella so excited?

"New Moon Records would like to offer Breaking Dawn a 5 album deal. We have been following you guys for several months. I have been trying to find the time to get up here and talk with you all. But when Bella sent us your demo I knew it would only be a matter of time before she dragged you into my office. We would like for you to sign with us and go on tour with her starting in September." explained Ben. Suddenly all the heads in the room snapped to look at Bella.

"You sent our demo in?" I asked. Bella had sent them our demo. She helped us get a record deal. I think fell even more in love with her. I smiled widely and crashed my lips to hers. "Thank you , love."

"Your welcome but I don't think it was just me. Right Charlie?" Bella smirked. We all snapped our heads to look at Charlie. He sat there chuckling.

"Yeah, I have been sending Ben your stuff for the past 7months. They have been trying to find an opening band for Bella's new tour starting in September. I knew Breaking Dawn would be the right choice." smirked Charlie. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all ran up to Charlie and threw their arms around him. We heard him groan at the impact of them hitting him, causing us all to laugh.

"So when do we need to leave for LA?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. I would like to schedule the press conference here at the bar if that is ok with you, Charlie." said Ben. We all looked at Charlie who just nodded his head with a big smile. "It would be a good time to clear up the issue with Bella and announce that Breaking Dawn will be joining her tour. I think we can schedule it tomorrow morning. Then we can fly back to LA tomorrow afternoon."

"What about my car?" Bella asked. I chuckled inwardly. Leave it to Bella to be worried about her car "I am not leaving my baby here."

"Bella, Esme and I could drive it to LA for you." said Carlisle. They both looked at her so fondly. I knew they loved her. Probably more than they love me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? What about the store?" She asked taking their hands in her.

"Bella, nothing would make us happier than to repay you for what you have done for us." said Esme with tears in her eye.

"As for the store, I think I can let Embry handle it for a few days or so." said Carlisle.

"They would have gotten signed without me. I didn't really do anything." She really didn't see herself clearly.

"Oh yes you did. You make Edward happy, which makes us happy. You have finally made our family complete." Esme whispered as she pulled Bella into her arms. I ducked my head to hide my tears. "Thank you ."

"No thank you for loving me." Bella said. "Dad?"

Charlie's head snapped up to meet hers as soon as he heard Bella call him dad. She told me once that ever since he had been shot he has been Charlie. She walked over and put her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok, Dad?"

"I'm great, Bella. I always knew you and Edward would be perfect for each other. He is a good man." whispered Charlie.

"Should have known all along. You really are evil." Bella teased. "Are you going to be able to handle the bar for the rest of the summer without us all?"

"Of course I am. I have a some people ready to come in and help." said Charlie.

"Shit, we are leaving Charlie in a tough spot." I swore. How could we leave Charlie shorthanded after he had done so much for us?

"Edward, listen to me, son. This is your shot. Don't let it pass you by. I'll tell you the same thing I told Bella when it was her standing before me. Music is part of who you are. You have to share it with the world. I know Breaking Dawn will make their music shine." said Charlie. I simply put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. I could barely contain the tears from spilling over.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ok, so what do we do about tonight? Its to late to get anyone in here to work for us. From what I can tell, we are going to be slammed." said Emmett looking out at the line already forming. We all looked at each other and smiled.

"I will be working at the bar with Jasper." said Bella.

"I had been get the bar up then." chuckled Jasper.

"Carlisle and I will be behind the bar tonight also." said Charlie

"Esme, Rose, and I will be working the tables with Angela." said Alice. Angela shot her a look like she was crazy then she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess that just leaves me and Emmett to cover security." said Ben. He looked over at Bella and handed her a large bag. "You girls had better get ready."

Bella opened the bag and squealed as she snapped her head up at Alice. She looked at Ben. He nodded his head yes. Bella walked over and handed the bag to Alice.

"These belong to you. You should tell us who wears what." Bella said looking at Alice. Alice looked confused she slowly opened the bag and gasp.

"Bella?" she asked with a quivering voice. I could see the tears in my sister's eyes. "How?"

"I need a new sexy look. Your designs were perfect." Bella said softly.

"What is going on?" snapped Emmett.

"Bella sent my fashion designs to her stylist in LA. I get to design her new look." explained Alice. She quickly pulled out the cloths for us boys. We would be wearing dark jeans and tight graphic tees. "Lets go get ready girls."

I stood there and watched Bella go into the back with the girls. I just chuckled as I went over to the booth and got everything turned on for tonight. Bella is so generous. She helped us not only get a record deal but Alice with her designs. She is so sweet and kind. I love her so much. After I got everything set up, I went over and stood with the others. We heard the girls come back so we all turned. I felt my mouth drop open and my cock harden when I saw Bella in a pair of ripped jeans, and one of those bandana tops. She just smirked and winked at me. She was going to be the death of me but what a happy way to die.

Charlie took a deep breath, looked back at all of us. We nodded our heads at him, as he turned the lock and opened the door. Emmett and Ben were ready stop people from crashing in. I noticed that the police have all the reporters barricaded across the street. Bella look at Ben, who nodded, as she walked to the front door. Everyone waiting outside the door started screaming out 'ISABELLA' , cheering and clapping as she approached the door. She stopped in the door frame and held her hand up. Suddenly everyone got quiet. I looked around and saw the photographers snapping pictures like crazy across the street.

"Welcome to Twilight. We have one simple rule here." Bella yelled out. "Let the music of your life shine in all that you do. In the spirit of Twilight, I will be singing my new single for you guys tonight at 11pm. I will do this only if we have safe but fun night."

Bella walked back behind the bar and Emmett and Ben started to let people in. Most of them went straight to the bar. I watched Bella from my booth all night. She was loving every minute of this. She smiled and laughed. She was friendly without giving off the wrong idea. Several times, people came up and requested that I play one of Bella's songs. Before I knew it Charlie was staging on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back to the Twilight stage, Isabella Whitlock!" yelled Charlie. Ben came over and escorted Bella from the bar to the stage. She jumped up and gave Charlie a big hug.

"Thanks Charlie. Thanks for coming out tonight. Are you all having fun?" The place erupted in screams and cheers. "Glad to here all that noise. I am so happy that I get the chance to sing here. But I am afraid I am going to need some help. Would Breaking Dawn please join me on stage?"

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I froze where we were standing. We all turned and looked at Bella with shocked looks on our faces. She wanted us to play with her. Why were we just standing there?

"I guess they are kind of shy tonight. Lets all give them some encouragement." she said.

Everyone started cheering for us to get on the stage. Slowly, we all made our way to the stage giving her a nervous smile. She turned and gave us the cords and beat for the song. She picked up her old guitar and when everyone was plugged in, she started us off. The song was called Fighting Fate. I slowly started playing. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Watching the look on her face as she poured out each song, made me love her even more.

Once she was done she thanked everyone and we went back to work. We were slammed tonight. Finally, we were able to push the last two people out of he door. We all sat around the bar and drank a beer while we told stories from tonight. We all choked on our beer when Bella told Rose that she should have taken the fifty bucks that some guy offered her to come kiss Bella. I would pay to see that. I mean I love Rose as a sister but she is hot. Suddenly, Bella turned to Emmett, who was being unusually quiet.

What's bugging you, Em?" Bella asked.

"Just thinking how much I am going to miss this place. Things are going to be pretty different for us in LA." He said softy.

"It's worth it, Emmett. Standing on a big stage with thousands of fans screaming out your name. The rush is incredible. Its almost as good as sex." Bella whispered and for the second time we all choked on our beers. I think I got a little pink around the ears..

"Um, guys. Has anyone thought about where we are going to live in LA?" asked Alice.

"I guess we will have to stay in a hotel until we can find a house or an apartment." said Rose.

"No." Bella said loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. "You all are staying with me."

"Bella, we can't do that. There are to many of us." said Jasper. Charlie, Ben, Angela and Bella burst out laughing. I was fixing to ask what was so funny but Jasper beat me to it.

"What's so funny?" snapped Jasper.

"Jasper , I have more than enough room in my house. There are 6 bedrooms, all with their own bathroom, a large kitchen, formal dining room, 2 living rooms, private library, a gym, and my music room. I have a huge pool and a hot tub. On either side of the pool are 2 small guest cottages. Each cottage has 1 bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. Each bedroom has a full sound system and game systems. Oh Ben, we need to call Felix and have him pick us up at the airport." Bella said. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I were all staring at Bella with our eyes wide open and mouths hanging open. "What?"

"Bella, your house sounds incredible. But who is Felix?" I asked. She had never mentions a Felix before.

"Felix is my driver. He typically drives me to all of my meetings." said Bella. "Don't worry about him, He's gay."

"Bella, we are going to have to rent a few cars while we are in LA." said Alice. "He won't need to pick us up."

"Nonsense, you can drive any of my cars while you are with me."

"I have a feeling I am going to regret asking this but exactly how many cars do you own?" asked Rose as she braced herself for Emmett's reaction.

"I have twelve cars and a motorcycle." Bella said. Emmett actually fell out of his chair.

"What kind of cars?" He begged to know.

"You, my brother, are going to have to wait and see. We had better get this placed cleaned up if we are going to be doing a press conference here in just a few hours." she smirked.

We quickly got the bar cleaned up while the others went to pack our things for us. I was getting a little nervous about the press conference. I didn't want to be the person that hurt Bella's career. Once everyone got back we loaded out stuff into the cars so we could be ready to leave as soon as the press conference was over. Bella went back change. When she came back, she looked smoking hot. She had the whole naughty librarian look going for her with a tight black shirt and white sweater and heels. I was never going to get rid of this hard on. Bella gave me a quick kiss before she opened the doors and went out to start the conference. We all followed her out. Angela explained the order and Bella stepped up and gave her statement.


	38. Chapter 38

"Recently it was made know to the public that I use a stage name and a disguise for my public image as Isabella Whitlock. This was a decision that was made so that I could hold on to a private part of my life. I enjoy being able to keep some parts of my life to myself and my family. The decision to leak this information was made without my knowledge or consent. However, I have decide to set the public straight. I was born Isabella Marie Swan. My mother's maiden name is Whitlock. I will continue to use Whitlock as my professional name. There have been some questions raised about why I have been in Forks for the past four weeks. I made the choice to come visit my father, Charlie Swan, owner and proprietor of the Twilight Bar. This is the very bar I was discovered in three years ago. I decided to take a break from my public life to check out the band, Breaking Dawn, who I had heard was being considered to join me for my tour starting in September. I have not skipped out on any of my responsibilities or obligations with my absence. There were recently pictures published without my consent of me being carried out in the arms of an unknown man. That man is my best friend and boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward is a member of the band Breaking Dawn. Edward and I are in a committed relationship. There is no scandal surrounding how our relationship formed. Thank you."

Bella stepped back and stood next to me and Angela. I gently wrapped my arm around her waist. I could hear all cameras clicking a mile a minute. I chuckled to myself as Ben stepped up to the mike.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Breaking Dawn will be joining New Moon Records. We had been contacted several months ago about this remarkable group of musicians. After hearing their demo and listening to them perform live last night, the decision was made to offer them a 5 album record deal as well as spot in our tour starting in September. I would like to take a moment to introduce the members of Breaking Dawn. We have Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Alice Hale. We have time for a few questions before we have to head out for our flight back to LA." explained Ben. All at once the reporters started shouting out their questions. Ben pointed to a young Asian reporter.

"Eric Yorkie, Rolling Stone. This question is for Isabella. Is it true that the reason you left LA so suddenly was because of an altercation with your former agent James Stevens?"

"James and I split because we wanted to move my career in two directions. We agreed that we should not work together any longer. We split amicably." Ben pointed to the next reported. She was tall with wild red hair.

"Victoria Sands with People. My question is for Isabella and Edward. Has your personal relationship influenced you professional relationship?"

"Edward and I are able to separate our working relationship and our personal relationship. The fact is that I spoke to Ben about signing Breaking Dawn nearly three weeks ago. Edward and I just became a couple in the last week."

"Isabella kept her public identity from those of us who worked at Twilight with her. We all formed strong bonds of friendship with her. It was only just recently that Isabella and I realized that we are in love with each other." I said.

Bella was so much better with the press than I was. I don't think I am ever going to be able to handle this. After answering a few more questions, we thanked everyone for coming out and got ready to leave for the airport. We all hugged Charlie goodbye and promised to call him soon, all while our picture was being taken. We hopped into our cars and headed to Port Angeles. Emmett and Rosalie rode with Ben and Angela. Jasper and Alice rode with me and Bella. As we pulled my car onto the highway Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Shit, I am glad that is done." She laughed. We all laughed with her.

"Bella, I am so impressed with the way you handled the press." said Alice.

"You get used to it quickly. I am sure we will run into more reporters in Port Angeles, Seattle and LA."

"I just can't believe all of this is really happening." said Jasper.

"I know. I keep thinking I am dreaming it all." said Alice.

"Oh, guys this is real. Trust me, it feels pretty surreal at first then you will get into the studio, or you hear you first song in the radio. That is when it hits you." said Bella.

"When did it hit you?' I asked quietly. I couldn't help worry that I was going to hurt her career or that none would like us.

"For me it was when I first step on the stage and opened for Paramore. Ten thousand screaming fans. At first they weren't to positive. I was new, they hadn't heard of me. Then I started playing and singing Girl Undone. I looked out and saw ten thousand faces staring back at me. When I was done they just sat there for about 2 seconds. I thought to myself, shit they hated me. I figured I would get fired. Then they started screaming out my name and cheering. I sang four more songs before Paramore came on. It was an unbelievable experience. I can't wait for you guys to have one." said Bella.

"Wow that sounds awesome." said Alice as we pulled up to the Port Angeles Airport.

We quickly said our goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. It was going to be hard to be apart from them. They took us all in when we had nobody else. We made it onto the plane. Bella squeezed my hand as we took off. She leaned over and kissed me but I could barely kiss her back. I can't live without her but I don't want to hurt her career either.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella said softy so no one else could hear her.

"It's nothing, Bella. I just …" I started but shook my head unable to continue.

"What?"

"You are so good at handling the press. You know just want to say on the spot. I worry that I will mess up your career or that the band won't be able to cut it. But I can't let you go. I need you to much."

"Edward, the first time I heard your demo, I was blown away. I listened to it at least twenty times before I sent it on to Ben."

"I know but what if no one else likes it?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Edward, look at me." I slowly lifted my face to look into her beautiful eyes. " Do you love music?"

"Yes"

" Do you think you could ever stop playing or singing?"

"No but-."

"No, listen to me regardless of what happens with your career if you love music then you should sing. I am not talking about performing. That is why I had to take a break for while. I got tired of performing. I just want to sing. All I need is my guitar, a song and you naked, and I will be one happy girl."

I couldn't help but laughed loudly at her last statement. Bella laughing with me. "Thanks, love. All I need is you naked right now."

"Edward, I plan on staying naked for you all night tonight." she said as she kissed me hard.

We made it to LA. Felix was waiting for us. He had already managed to load up all of our luggage for us. Bella took us to dinner at Marcus'. He was a very nice man who, I could tell loved Bella like she was his daughter. We went through the details for the next day. We were eating our dinner when I noticed that Bella was upset about something. She told me that she and her mom hadn't spoken in a few months. She missed her a lot. I told her she needed to call her. Family is important and Bella needs her mother's support. We finally made our way to Bella's house. It was fucking huge. I was thinking that maybe I need to draw a map so I don't get lost. Bella was so animated as she showed us around the house. She pulled Emmett to the front and showed us the garage. He literally fell to the ground and started crying when he saw all the cars. I managed to hide my tears better. She had some fucking nice cars.

Bella's smile grew bigger when she pulled us to the last room. She threw open the door to her music room. She had several different guitars, a badass set of drums and a beautiful grand piano. I was looked at Bella's triple platinum records hanging on the walls when I heard Alice gasp. She was standing by a small glass case.

"You won a Grammy?" she asked. We all ran over to look at the golden statue sitting inside the glass case.

"Yes, I won it at last years Grammies for best new artist." Bella said softly.

"Wow" is all we could get out.

"Guys, its not that big of a deal. I mean it is, but I don't do it for the awards."

"We know Bella. Its just you are being so generous with letting us use you house, cars, and instruments. You are a very humble person." said Jasper.

"I am just happy to finally have people to share it all with. I have been so lonely for so long." Bella said quietly. I looked over and saw the sadness on Bella's face.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice. I went over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, I have only had one other relationship, besides Edward. It was a disaster." Bella explained as she explain to them about Tyler. "I haven't been able to open my heart to anyone until I met Edward. Even then it was really hard to trust myself. I have spent the last 5 years alone. Charlie is so far away, Renee and I don't really see eye to eye about my music. I have worked pretty much non-stop for the last 3 years. It was lonely."

"Bella, you will never be lonely again. I love you so much." I said as I kissed her. I heard the others quietly leave the room to give us our privacy. "You are an incredibly strong woman for going through this alone. I don't think I could do it if it wasn't for you and our family. You are the most important person to me."

"Thank you Edward. For everything. I love you so much. Please take me to bed."

I carried my Bella upstairs to our room and we made love slowly. We melted into each other. I have never felt such and intense attraction to anyone. I couldn't get her close enough. No matter how much I pulled her to me, I still need more. By the time we climaxed, I felt like Bella and I had bonded our lives together. We can't live with out each other ever again.

When we went to New Moon the next day I saw a completely different Bella. I didn't see the shy, timid Bella that was afraid to let me in. I saw Isabella. She was so confident and strong. She took care of us and made she we understood everything they were talking about. I could see the admiration on the faces of Aro, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Jacob and even Sam. She protected us and kept us safe. She reassured us that we were good enough. She gave us the strength to go into the studio on Tuesday and leave it all there. She took care of Carlisle and Esme. She was kind generous and loving. Finally our family was complete.


	39. Chapter 39

I knew that I needed to talk to Tanya. She was having something for the rest of us to wear that would represent Breaking Dawn but I think it was more of something that represented us as a family. Bella was a member of the family. So Wednesday while Bella was out with my parents, I went up to visit with Tanya. She looked surprised to see me come in by myself.

"Edward?" she said. "Can I help you with something?"

"I hope do." I chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you about the family crest."

"Is there a problem using it?" she asked.

"No, I just want to do something for Bella. I know she isn't a member of the band but she is our family." I said softly. "I want to do something different than for Rose and Alice. I was thinking about getting the crest put on a ring. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea. I'll take care of it. I'm sure I can have it done by Friday." said Tanya. "You really love her, don't you?"

"She is my life." I simply said.

"Good because Bella deserve to be someone's life." said Tanya.

I left Tanya and joined my siblings while we started recording again. I quickly told them about the ring. Alice and Rose started crying. Girls, I chuckled to myself. We worked really hard for the next two days so we could have Friday off to spend as a family. It had been a long week, totally awesome week, but exhausting at the same time.

When we walked into Tanya's room Friday morning, I was almost giddy. Alice quickly introduce Tanya to Carlisle and Esme. Tanya handed all six of us our gifts, giving me a wink when she handed Bella's hers. She had me, Emmett and Jasper open our first. We pulled out black leather cuffs. The crest had been pressed into the leather. They were fucking awesome. Alice and Rose went next. Tanya had made them charm bracelets. They were pretty cool. Alice's had the crest, a shoe, a piano, and hers and Jasper's birthstones. Rose's had the crest, a car, a guitar, and hers and Emmett's birthstones.

Finally it was time for Bella to open hers. I could tell she was confused on why she even had a gift. I could barely contain my excitement as she pulled open the box. She opened the ring box and gasp loudly. She looked over at Tanya, who was looking at me. I stepped up to Bella as she looked at me.

"Why?" she asked taking out the small silver ring. The crest was etched on the top of the ring.

"Because you are our family to." I said taking the ring and slipping it onto her right ring finger. I couldn't wait until I was slipping on her engagement and wedding ring. "We love you, silly girl."

"I…love…you…all….so….much." She choked out through her tears

After a short meeting with Aro, who loved the song we had all written together, we went home to get ready for the dinner party. Bella had the radio on so that it was blaring through her built in sound system. We had just set the table when we heard it. Bella screamed and ran into the living room, closely followed by the rest of us. She turned it up. There playing on the radio was Born to Love, our first single.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Alice and Rosalie as they jumped into their husband's arms.

"THAT'S US!!" bellowed Emmett.

"ON THE RADIO!" yelled Jasper.

I had fallen to my knees. That was us on the radio. People were hearing us sing my songs on the radio. I can't believe in just a matter of a few days, we had gone form struggling musicians in the small wet town of Forks to having a record deal and listening to our song on the radio. This was all because of Bella. I felt Bella kneel down next to me and pulled me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and just let it all out. The others got quiet when they saw us on the floor. I love her so much. We have waited for this for so long. It was happening because of Bella. I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped me.

"Edward, what's wrong, son?" asked Carlisle kneeling down next to us.

"Nothing, its just so amazing." I choked out. "That's us on the radio singing. People are hearing us. We have dreamed of this for so long."

"I know, son. You all have worked so hard for this. You all deserve everything that is happening to you." whispered Carlisle.

"We love you all so much. We are so proud of you all." said Esme pulling us all into her arms.

Just then the buzzer for the gate went off. Bella quietly pulled away and went to answer it. I heard her step outside. A few moments later, she came back into the house with a sandy blond haired woman who had to be Renee.

"Renee, I would like you to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They own the music store in Forks that I love so much. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Everyone this is my mom, Renee."

"Its nice to meet you all." said Renee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Renee. We will give you a few minutes to catch up." I said. I gave Bella a quick kiss and followed the others out of the room. The seven of us went out and sat around the pool.

"Do you think she and Renee will be able to work it out?" asked Alice.

"I hope so. I know she missed Renee a lot." I sighed.

"I'm sure they will. Sometimes it is hard for parents to let you go. We don't want you to get hurt." said Esme.

"I know." I whispered. Bella walked over and climbed into Edward's lap. "Is everything ok, love?"

"Everything is great. Renee and I worked everything out. Now she and Charlie are talking." said Bella. Charlie's here? I thought to myself. "Renee called Charlie and asked him to come down. They need to talk about mistakes that have been made."

"That's great, love." I whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

About an hour later, Charlie and Rene joined us by the pool. They were holding hands, Emmett opened his mouth to say something about it but Bella glared at him and he shut his mouth. I just chuckled to myself at him being scared of Bella. I noticed the others were hiding their own chuckles. Bella invited Renee and Charlie to stay for dinner and to spend the night. They agreed to dinner but said they were going to stay Renee's apartment. I felt Bella cringe slightly. We all went to get ready for dinner, I went to the guest room since Bella dragged Renee up the stairs with her. Once I was dressed I went downstairs. Bella and Renee came down. I saw Charlie blush and get a glazed look when he saw Renee in the yellow sundress Bella had forced her in. I barely stifled my chuckled. Everyone started showing up for dinner. Once we had made the introductions and settled around the table, Bella lifted her glass and made a toast.

"Thank you all for coming. Here is to new love, old love, and rekindled love. To a great family and a successful tour."

We all took a small drink of our wine and started eating. Garrett literally moaned as he took the first bite.

"Isabella, this is fantastic." he moaned. We all just chuckled with him until we took our first bites. Then we all moaned along with him.

"Thank you, but everyone please call me Bella while we are here. Isabella is my professional name. We are just a group of friends."

"Ok Bella, this is fantastic." he moaned. We chuckled at him again.

"So Edward, what are your intentions with Bella?" asked Jacob with a smirk on his face. Bella choked on her wine as everyone looked up at me. I know they were just worried about Bella.

"Edward, you don't have to answer him." Bella whispered.

"I don't mind, love." I said. "I love Bella with all of my heart. When we are both ready, I will ask her to marry me. I want to spend everyday of the rest of our lives telling her how beautiful she is. She is my life, my air. I can't live without her not even for one second."

"Awe." all the women at the table said as they hit their loves sitting next to them.

"What?" said all the men.

"Why don't you ever say romantic shit like that to me." grumbled Leah. Angela, Kate, Emily and Tanya nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, why is Edward the only romantic Cullen." asked Rose. Alice and Esme nodded their heads and glared at their husbands. All the guys turned and glared at me. I was sitting there chuckling at them all.

"Way to set the bar high for us, Edward." grumbled Ben.

"Ok Bella, what are you intentions towards Edward.?" smirked Emmett picking up his glass of wine and taking a big drink.

"I plan on letting him see my boobs as often as I can." smirked Bella.

Emmett spit out the drink of wine he had just taken in. We all burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Bella, you can't say that to me." grumbled Emmett.

"What boobs? Would you prefer breast?"

"No, I mean, boobs are fine but I don't need to think of Edward and your boobs." said Emmett.

"My bad, Emmett. Edward, make a note, we aren't going to talk to Emmett about my boobs." smirked Bella. We all just chuckled. Emmett's face was getting redder and redder.

"Ok Bella, Can we still talk about your ass?" I asked with a straight face.

"Good Question, Edward. Emmett, is it ok to talk about my ass?" Bella asked seriously. By this point everyone was just sitting there watching our exchange.

"God no! I don't need to hear about my brother's sex life." exclaimed Emmett.

"I think it is to late for that." mumbled Jasper. Bella turned and glared at him. "I mean, shit, never mind."

"Why don't we change the subject. I don't think Emmett's face can get any redder. Did you all hear their song on the radio today?" Bella asked.

"Yes we did. We were sitting in Borders. Everyone stopped and listened to it. They liked it a lot." said Angela.

"Yep, it has played on several different stations. A lot of people have requested it." said Ben.

"Wow, really?" squealed Alice.

Ben nodded his head yes. "The buss about you guys is really positive."

"Charlie, how long is you here for?" Bella asked.

"We have to fly back Sunday night." He said looking back at her.

"Who are we?" Bella asked.

"Renee and I." he said quietly. We all got quiet and looked at Bella. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yes, it's time for me to go home." said Renee. Bella got up and pulled her parents into her arms.

"I am so happy for you both." she whispered.

"Thank you, Bella." said Charlie.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything." he said simply.

"I love you both." Bella said so softy.

"We love you to." whispered Charlie and Renee.

Bella came back and sat down. I wrapped my arm around her and watched her interact with everyone. She was so alive. I could tell that she loved every person sitting at this table. She would smile and listen to every word everyone was saying. I started running my fingers in her hair. She just turned and gave me a small kiss as she settled into my arm. After everyone helped clean up, they left. Charlie and Renee went back to her apartment. Carlisle and Esme went to bed. They were flying out the next morning. The rest of us went out back and sat on the patio.

"What a crazy night." Bella said as she leaned into my chest.

"I had fun. It was nice to get to know them all." said Rosalie.

"They really are great people." said Bella.

"Bella, did you get everything with Renee worked out?" asked Alice.

"I hope so. I realized I am just as much to blame for our lack of understanding as she is. I have been so busy over the last few months that I ignored her attempts to talk to me. She and Charlie have been back together for awhile."

"I don't think she blames you. She only wanted you to be happy." said Jasper.

"I know. I thought I was happy. Part of me was. But it wasn't until I came to Forks that I reanalyzed my life. I wasn't completely happy. I was selfish with my time. Charlie always came here to see me. Renee and I both lived here and we never saw each other. I shut myself off from everyone." .

"What happened in Forks?" asked Emmett.

"I met you all. I was jealous of how close you all are. I never had brothers or sisters. I didn't see how much family influences everything we do. Watching how much you all love each other, helped me break down my walls and let myself love Edward." she whispered through her tears.

"I am so happy so finally let me love you." I whispered.

Bella snuggled into my chest as the rest of talked. After about an hour I realized she had fallen asleep. I bid the others a good night and carried my love upstairs. I stripped her out of her dress, leaving her in her panties and bra and pulled her into my arms and fell asleep. I was home.

I was shaken out of my trip down memory lane when Charlie and Renee came running into Bella's room about three hours later. They both looked terrible. As soon as they saw her, they both broke down. The others left to give us a moment alone. After a few minutes, Charlie managed to get some control and turned to look at me.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"We were at club Venom. Bella and Alice went to the ladies room. After about twenty minutes, we started to get a little worried so we all went to check. Rose walked in and screamed. We through the door opened and found Alice laying on the floor. She had been hit over the head. She had a note pinned to her that said we would never see Bella again. I called Garrett because I knew Bella would have her panic bracelet on. I met him down at New Moon. He had called the police and was able to track her signal. We loaded up. When we walked into the warehouse, we heard Bella beg James not to…. rape her. We heard her scream and a loud crack. We ran into the room he had her in just as he threw her across the room. She slammed against the wall and hit her head hard. He went kick her when the police shot him. I ran over and pulled Bella into my arms just as she passed out. The paramedics came in and started working on her. She ….coded. They shocked her three times before her heart started again. We rushed her to the hospital. Charlotte said she has a broken ankle, three broken ribs, a severe concussion and lots of bruising."

"Did ….did….he…." trailed off Renee.

"No, we don't think so." I whispered.

"My poor baby." whispered Renee.

"She'll be ok, honey. She's a fighter." whispered Charlie.

For the next five days, I never left my Bella. I sat next to her bed every minute of everyday. Everyone kept telling me to go home but I couldn't leave with out my Bella. Aro came by a couple hours after Charlie and Renee got there. He told us about the tape James made of his attack on Bella. It fucking pissed me up that he thought he had anything to do with her success. Fucking asshole. Carlisle and Esme came in during the early afternoon the next day. Garrett never left either. He stayed outside Bella's room. I could tell he felt just as guilty as I did about not keeping her safe. Jacob and Sam came by and made him at least lay down in the waiting room and take a nap while they covered her door for him.

Everyday, I would talk to Bella. I hoped that she could hear my voice. I sang to her and told her stories from my child hood. I needed her to wake up soon. I had my head on her bed during the early afternoon of the fifth day, when I heard the sweetest sound coming from my love.

"Edward."


	41. Chapter 41

BPOV

Edward and I were sitting in a small meadow. We were laying on a white blanket under the warm sun. I sighed as I felt Edward reach over and lace our fingers together. BEEP. I turned to look at him and he smiled his brilliant white smile. He opened his mouth to say something. BEEP. I looked at him confused. BEEP. He pulled on my hand trying to get me to come closer. BEEP. He let go of my hand and he faded into a bright light. I reached my hand up and whispered his name.

"Edward"

"Bella, love, I'm right here. Can you open you eyes?"

"Edward, come back." I whispered softy. I could feel the tears pouring out on my face.

"Love, I'm right here. Open your eyes." he whispered next to my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes. I had a hard time adjusting to the bright lights of the white room I was in. I slowly looked around and found Edward sitting next to the bed, holding my hand. It looked like he hadn't slept in several days. I raised my hand and gently caressed his face. He sighed and leaned into my hand. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital. Suddenly, I was hit with all the memories of my last few hours. I jerked my hand away.

"JAMES. WHERE IS JAMES?" I screamed then winced as pain shot through my chest. Edward jumped up and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"James isn't here. He won't ever bother you again." he whispered.

"What happened to him?" I whispered through my tears.

"He was shot by the police. He's dead." said Edward.

"Is Alice ok?" I asked softly.

"She's fine, love. They are eating lunch right now. They will be back soon." he assured me.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked softly.

"You and Alice went to the restroom. James was waiting for you. He hit Alice and you over the head then dragged you out the back. He had a car waiting, I guess. After several minutes passed, and neither you or Alice came back, we got worried. So we went looking for you. Rose walked into the ladies room and found Alice laying on the ground. She had a note pinned to her saying that we would never see you again. I immediately called Garrett because I knew you would be wearing your bracelet. He contacted the police and they were able to track you to the warehouse. We walked into the room right before James was able to kick you again." He whispered. "Bella, love, did he do anything to you?"

"He tried but I fought back. He got really angry and started hitting and kicking me. How bad are my injuries?" I asked.

"You have a broken ankle, 3 broken ribs, a severe concussion and a lot of bruises. We were starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up." he whispered quietly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days." he said as his voice cracked. I placed my hand on his cheek. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. You and I will be together forever." I whispered. Edward slide into the bed with me and gently wrapped his arm around me. We laid like that and cried together.

After about half an hour there was a knock on the door, Edward called out for them to come in. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee all came into the room. I noticed that they all looked tired. I guessed that they haven't gone home in several days. Alice had a bandage wrapped around her head. As soon as she saw that I was awake. She fell to her knees as she started to sob.

"Alice, it's ok." I soothed. I motioned for Jasper to bring her to the my bed. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed with me. I wrapped an arm around her. "I am so glad you are ok, Alice. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you , Bella. I love you so much. Please don't ever scare me like that again." she sobbed. Together we let out tears fall. I looked around and saw that everyone was crying with us. I was touched that my family was here for me.

"I'm ok, guys. I promise." I said.

"Bella, we love you so much, baby." whispered Renee taking my free hand in hers. Charlie had his arms wrapped around her. I knew they were going to make it this time. I could feel the love radiating off of each other.

"Your in love, aren't you?" I asked. They both looked at me a little shocked but then they smiled at each other.

"Yes, we are. I don't think we ever stopped loving each other." said Renee.

"She's my music. My life." whispered Charlie.

"I'm happy for you. I love you both so much." I said. I looked over and saw Emmett's shoulders were shaking as the sobs raked through is body. Rose had her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I'm ok, big brother."

Emmett looked up at me and I could see how much he loved me. "I know you are, little sister, but it was to close. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't, Emmett." I said as I winced in pain.

"We should let you rest, love." said Edward standing up. I gripped his hand tightly.

"Please don't leave me." I begged. He nodded his head slowly as he sat back down.

The others motioned that they were going to head out but my eyelids were already dropping. I fell asleep listening to Edward hum the song he had written for me just a few days before. I'm not sure how long I was asleep this time but when I woke up my room was dark. I looked and found Edward asleep in the chair in the corner. I was fixing to wake him up but the door to my room opened and Charlotte Weber came in.

"Look who is finally awake." she said with a small smile.

"Yep, guess I was tired." I said softly.

"Well, physically you are doing pretty good. How are you doing otherwise?" she asked.

"I'm ok. I just don't want to be alone." I whispered.

"That won't be a problem from what I can tell. Your family hasn't left the hospital since you got here." she said with a small smile. Just then the door to my room opened again, this time Garrett stepped in. he looked just as tired as everyone else did.

"Isabella, are you feeling up to a visitor?" he asked softly. I nodded my head. He stepped aside and in walked Aro Volturi.

"My dear Isabella, it is great to see you awake."

"Its nice to finally be awake. Aro, this is Dr. Weber." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Weber."

"You to, I will give you a few minutes alone." she said as she walked out of the room.

"May I call you Bella?" he asked. I nodded my head softly. "Bella, we are so glad that you are ok."

"Thank you Aro. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Bella, you can let your body and mind heals. I wanted to speak to you a moment about a few things that James mention on the tape." he said.

"Wait, what tape?" I asked.

"James video taped his conversation and assault on you. The police asked me to watch it to identify James for their paper work. Everyone else was to upset to leave the hospital to do it, so I volunteered."

"Why?"

"Because I care for you as if you were my daughter, young Bella. Now back to the tape. James made several comments about him being responsible for bring you to us. That may be true to a point. I think it would have only been a matter of time before we heard the name Isabella Whitlock on the radio. You are the one who made you a superstar, dear, not James, or me, or even New Moon Records. You have such a unique voice. It is simply pure talent. It is an honor to hear you sing. I think that since you and Edward, have found ach other, your voice has only gotten better."

"Its because I love him. He is my music." I whispered.

"Don't ever forget that, dear. I will let you rest now. I expect we will be hearing great thing from you and Mr. Cullen. Good evening, dear."

"Thank you, Aro."

"No thank you, young Bella." he said. He then turned and walked out of my room. I looked over and watched Edward sleep. Even in his rugged and tired state, he was still the most beautiful man I had ever met.


	42. Chapter 42

"Oh, you have it bad, don't you?" said Garrett from the door way with a chuckle.

"Yes I do. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am guarding your door. I won't let anyone touch you again." he said softly. I saw a flash of guilt and pain cross his face.

"Garrett, there was nothing you could have done. Eventually he would have found a way to get me. You saved me." I said.

"How?"

"By insisting that I wear my panic bracelet. I have gotten so used to over the last few years that I wear it all the time. I guess James didn't think about it. But as soon as I woke up and realized that something was wrong I pushed my button. I knew you would make sure the police got to me in time. Plus you taught me how to fight back." I stated with a smirk.

"The one time you listened to me." he teased.

"I always listened to you. You are one of brothers. How could I not listen to you?" I whispered through my tears.

"You'll always be my little sister. Go back to sleep. You look like shit." he whispered. I laughed then winced form the pain.

"I love you, Garrett."

"I love you , Bella." He turned and walked back out the door.

I fell back asleep pretty quickly. I dreamed that Edward I were back in the meadow but this time our entire family was with us. Emmett and Rosalie were bouncing a little boy with brown curls on their lap. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap. They were both rubbing her protruding belly. Ben and Angela were next to them. Ben had his head in her lap whispering to her own protruding belly. Jake and Leah were chasing their daughter around. Tanya and Seth were each holding a baby in their arms. Kate and Garrett were talking with them. Garrett had a little sandy hair girl on his shoulders. Sam and Emily were kissing their little boy as he tried to break free. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were standing behind us all, with their arms wrapped around us all. Edward and I were laying in the middle of them all. My head was resting on his chest. We both smiles on our faces as we were surrounded by our family.

I awoke to the sounds of chuckles in my room. I opened my eyes and found Ben, Angela, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward watching me sleeps.

"What's so funny?" I asked lightly.

"You were talking in your sleep." said Rosalie.

"And?"

"You kept going on about protruding bellies and kids running around. It was cute." said Rosalie.

"It was a good dream." I said.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Ben.

"Mush better. The pain in my ribs is nearly all gone. When can I go home?" I asked.

"Today. We need you to speak to the press." said Angela nervously. I tensed a little but Edward just squeezed my hand gently.

"When?"

"As soon as you are discharged. We have a press conference schedule for later this afternoon." she said gently.

"What do I tell them?" I asked.

"You need to tell them about James. You don't have to go into details. Just basically that you had to fire him after he tried to assault you. That he kidnapped you from the club." said Ben.

"Ok, I will do it if Edward can stand next to me. I don't think I can do it if he isn't there." I whispered.

"Of course he will be there." said Angela.

After sorting out a few more detail, they left to get it all setup. Alice brought me some cloths to change into. I slipped the black peasant skirt and tank top on slowly. My ribs were still a little sore. On my cast free foot I slipped on a black flip-flop. Rose and Alice helped me pull my hair up into a ponytail. They helped me with a little bit of make-up but it really didn't help cover the bruises. They were going to head back to the house to watch the press coverage with Angela, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee.

Just before three o'clock. Charlotte came in and gave me my discharge papers. She also gave me a few prescriptions for pain killers and a sleeping pill, just in case. Angela took them and said she would get them filled and take them to the house for me. Edward helped me get from the bed to the wheelchair. He pushed me out to the elevator with Garrett following us. We made it to the hospital lobby and Ben was waiting for us. He told me that I would make a short statement then I would get into the limo. Felix would take us home. I took a deep breath and Edward pushed me out the door. He handed me my crutches and I slowly stood up and hobbled my way to the podium with the mike. Edward slipped next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist to help support my weight from being on my injured leg. I took a deep breath and began giving my press statement.

"Six days ago I was kidnapped from a club by my ex-agent James Stevens. James was upset that I fired him nearly six weeks ago after he assaulted me for not choosing to work with the director he wanted me to for my new video. At that time, I was lucky enough to be able to stop him from doing anything more than touching me inappropriately. I went straight to my lawyer's office and pressed charges and attained a restraining order against James Stevens. Six nights ago, James knocked my best friend, Alice Hale and myself in the head, and he then proceeded to lock me in the trunk of his car. When I came to James pulled me out of the trunk of his car and tried to assault me again. I was able to fight him off until the police were able to stop him. I suffered many injuries in my fight with James. He broke my right ankle and 3 ribs as well as several bruises. It has come to my attention that James was the person responsible for leaking out my true identity. Most people would be upset with James for leaking out my personal business but I am not. In the past few weeks, I was able to reconnect with myself and find my passion and love for music again. I realized in the last few weeks that regardless of whether or not you can sing, or dance, or paint or are simply a nice person that we all have to have passion for what we do. That is how we find our life's music. I urge you all to look deep inside of yourselves and find your life's music. I found mine in the love I receive from Edward and our family. Thank you."

Edward helped me make my way to the limo and climbed in next to me. Ben followed with Garrett in tow. We shut the door and made our way back home. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. We didn't need to talk. The four of us sat and enjoyed the silence. I realized a that together we are strong enough to get through anything. My family would do anything for me. I would return the favor. We had been wondering lost for years, just barely making it through. I found my strength in Edward, just like Alice found hers in Jasper, or Rosalie did in Emmett. As long as I had Edward I could get through anything.

Felix pulled up in front of the house and helped me get out of the limo. He gave me a small hug then turned and got back in the car. I had trouble getting up the first step of the porch so Edward swept me up in his arms and carried me in to the house after Garrett opened the door for us. We walked into the house and standing in the entry way was my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Seth, Kate, Angela, Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emily, Marcus, Didyme, Aro, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were all standing there with big smiles and tears running down their faces.

"WELCOME HOME, BELLA!" they all yelled at the same time.


	43. Chapter 43

I felt my body shake as my sobs shook through me. I could feel the love they all felt for me. I couldn't explain it in words. Their weren't words to truly explain how I felt about them.

"I…love…you …all…so…much. I …can't…live…with…out…any…of…you." I managed to choke out.

"We love you to Bella. That's why we are here. Together we can over come anything." whispered Edward in my ear.

He sat me on the couch and gently wiped my tears from my face. For the next hour, we all sat together and just talked about anything. We jokes and teased each other. I was starting to get sleepy. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and felt my eyes close to the sounds of my family talking.

Several hours later I woke up in the couch in the other living room. The house was very quiet. The doors had been pulled shut to let me sleep. I found my crouches laying on the floor next to me so I picked them up and stood up. I could hear people talking in the kitchen so I quietly made my way to them. I stopped outside of the door when I heard Charlie and Renee crying.

"We almost lost her. I let my fears nearly destroy our relationship. How could I be so selfish?" whispered Renee.

"Honey, you didn't want her to hurt if she didn't make it. She understands that now. It was hard for me to let her go to." said Charlie softy.

"But you were always there for her. I failed her." said Renee.

"You didn't fail me, Mom." I said stepping into the room. Charlie jumped up and helped me take the seat next to Renee. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I didn't give you enough credit. I thought that you didn't care about what I did but I know that isn't true. It was because you cared so much, that you tried to protect me. Besides, I have you now."

"You will always have me, baby." said Renee pulling me into a hug. Charlie wrapped his arms around us.

"I love my girls." whispered Charlie.

"We love you to, Dad." I chuckled "Even of you are kind of evil."

We were laughing so hard that Edward came running in to see what was wrong. He stopped and grinned as he saw us sitting together. He swept me up in his arms and sat me down in his lap. He placed a small kiss on my cheek. I heard Charlie and Renee chuckle so I looked over at them. They were both staring into each other's eyes. I felt like I was intruding on their own personal moment so I motioned for Edward to carry me out of the kitchen. I told him to take me back out on the back patio. We walked out and found Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme sitting out there. We joined them at the table. Edward sat me a chair and then helped me prop my leg up in his lap.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?" asked Alice.

"Still pretty tired but I am ok. My leg doesn't really hurt anymore." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I am sure you will be tired for awhile. Just make sure you take it easy." said Esme.

"I will." I said. "Has Ben said if this was going to hurt our tour at all? We leave in six weeks. I should be in a walking cast by then but they may not want that."

"We don't know yet. We have a meeting Monday morning with Aro. I guess we will find out then." said Jasper.

"Ok. So any big plans for the weekend?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "I meant for you guys. I know I am not doing anything."

"Well Esme and I are flying back home tomorrow. We are going to watch the bar for Charlie until they get back on Tuesday." said Carlisle. I smiled at the friendship that was forming between them.

"Emmett and I are going to look for an apartment this weekend." said Rosalie softly looking at her feet.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

"We were thinking you and Edward would rather have some alone time." said Rosalie. "That's why the four us were going to look for apartments to rent for awhile."

"But I don't want you to leave." I begged through my tears.

"But Bella-" started Alice.

"No, I can't lose you yet. I just got you. Please."

"Guys, Bella is right. You all should stay here. This is where you belong." whispered Edward. I turned and gave him a small smile. He really did get it.

"This is our home. We should live here together forever." I whispered.

"But Bella, eventually we will have to move on. One day we will start a family." said Alice.

"I am tearing down the cottages and building a house in its place. They may not be quite as big as the main house but the plan's I have include each house having at least 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, a dining room and a big kitchen."

"Wait, you mean you already have plans for this?" asked Emmett. I nodded my head slowly looking up at them. "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I know you love us but you are letting us live here for free, you let us use your cars, you cook for us and now you are talking about building us houses. Do you think you have to buy our love?" he asked.

"No"

"Then why?" he asked again.

"Don't you get it. This is how we work. I love you all so much. Can any of you honestly say that you were truly happy before we all met?" I asked.

"I wasn't." said Edward.

"I wasn't either." said Rosalie. "I had a good life but I was missing something. At first I thought it was not having a record deal but the more I think about it, Bella is right. None of us can live without each other."

"Your right" whispered Alice. "Just those few hours that Bella was missing, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I think the six of us are connected to each other."

"But we are talking about Bella spending a lot of her money." said Jasper. "I don't think it's fair for her to fit the bill for something so big." I started to protest but Edward spoke first.

"He's right, Bella. I think if we do this then we all need to help pay for it."

"Kids, I think you need to listen to Bella." said Carlisle. Esme was nodding her head in agreement with him. I gave them both a small smile.

"No, we should be able to help pay for it. We can get loans to cover our parts." said Emmett.

"But why when I have more money than I will ever be able to spend?" I said.

"No, Bella, we insisted that the cost be split three ways." said Edward.

"But-" I said but I was interrupted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, listen to them." chuckled Renee from behind us.

"Fine." I grumbled. Charlie had my crutched and I motioned for him to give them to me. He gave them to me and I hobbled towards the door. "I just wanted to make it easier for you to stay with me. But I guess that's what I get for caring to much."

I hobbled inside and I heard them all come in after me but I just ignored them and tried to get up the stairs. I managed three steps before I fell and just cried. Edward came over and tried to pick me up but I pushed him away. I slowly pulled myself up the stairs and crawled to my room. I pulled myself onto the bed and just cried until I fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

I spent the rest of the weekend in bed ignoring everyone. Edward came to bed and pulled me into his arms but I couldn't talk to him. I just wanted to do something nice for them. I see their point but I couldn't understand why they wouldn't let me do this for them. Emmett and Rosalie tried Saturday morning to get me to talk to them but I couldn't. They told me I was being silly. I wanted to scream at them that the only reason I was doing this was to make it easier for everyone. Jasper and Alice came in on Sunday morning. Alice tried to force me out of the bed but I screamed at her get the fuck out and leave me alone. Carlisle and Esme came in and told me goodbye on Saturday morning. They assured me that the others would understand my reasoning. That I had to be patient.

Charlie and Renee spent most of the weekend packing up Renee's belongings for her move back to Forks. They brought me a few boxes of stuff from high school. I didn't have the energy to look through it yet. Angela and Ben heard about our falling out and tried to call several times but I ignored them. Even though I was in pain, I refused to take my medication. I was being a stubborn ass but so were they.

Sunday, I rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 3pm. I pulled myself out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I knew I could talk to right now. I asked them to come pick me up and take me for a drive. I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of black cotton shorts, a black tank top, and a single black flip flop. I flung my door open and slowly made my way down stairs. I went into the kitchen and found the others sitting at the table looking tired and worn out. They all looked up at me when I came in. I could tell they were surprised to see me out of my room. I hobbled over to the counter and grabbed my purse and sunglasses. I turned and hobbled out of the kitchen towards the front door. I heard them all scramble to their feet and follow me out.

"Bella, where are you going?" ask Edward.

"Out." I said. I tried to step around him but he grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm out of his hand. I could see the hurt cross his face.

"Bella, you can't go out right now." he said softly.

"Yes, I can. I'm a big girl." I snapped.

"We know you are but, Bella, you can barely walk." said Emmett.

"Really, Emmett? I didn't notice." I smirked as the buzzer for the gate went off. I hobbled over and buzzed them in. "I have it covered."

"Bella, who-" stated Jasper but I interrupted him.

"Look, you all made your feeling perfectly clear the other night. I hoped that you could for one second think about how I feel." I said opening the front door. "But you all would rather accuse me of trying to buy your love then let me explain the fact that I had already planned to change the cottages for months before I even meet you all. I didn't realize that you all thought I could just buy my way through life. Now I need a little time away from this house. I will be back in a few hours."

I turned to walk out the door but I caught the bottom of my crutch on the door frame and fell forward. Luckily Garrett was right there to stop me from falling. He gathered me in his arms and pulled me into his chest and let me cry, while Kate grabbed my crutches for me, and turned to take me out of the house. Edward went to stop him but Garrett spoke first.

"Look, guys, I really like you all. I think we are friends and almost like family. But Bella needs me right now. You have no idea how lonely she had really been. You didn't see Bella before she met you all. She was an empty shell. We all would invite her to go out with us but most of the time she would refuse. She would come home to this big empty house. Can you imagine how lonely this house is when you have nobody waiting for you here? The few times she would come with us, she never had fun. She would put us this fake smile and pretend to be happy but we weren't fooled. Did you know that the day I met you all was the first time in months that I have seen Bella smile? Or the first time in months that she made the first move to hug one of us? She needs you all more than you could ever know. Let me talk to her. I promise to bring her back." said Garrett softly.

I assume the others nodded their heads because Garrett placed me in the back seat of this car and climbed in next to me. He pulled me into his arms as Kate climbed into the driver's seat. I looked up and saw the hurt look on Edward's face as she pulled away from the house. I couldn't stop the sob from escaping me as I thought about what I was doing. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Kate stopped the car. She got out and helped me out. Garrett hoped out and swept in his arms. I looked up and saw the ocean waves splashing the shore of the beach. Garrett started walking us down the beach. I looked back and gave Kate a grateful smile for letting me steal her husband for a little while. We continued to walk for about 5 minutes before Garrett sat me in the sand. He plopped down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" I whispered.

"Bella, you are not a terrible person."

"Fine, I'm selfish, then."

"Not true."

"Crazy?"

"Maybe a little." he teased with a chuckle. I wanted to laugh with him but I just started crying.

"They are going to leave me. One day, they are going to move on and leave me. How can I live without them? I need them all so much it hurts." I whispered through my tears.

"Bella, have you tried telling them how you feel?"

"I told them I don't want them to move out of the house. I told them about the plans I had to tear down the cottages and build houses there. They accused me of trying to buy their love." I whispered. "They wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain that I have had these plans for months. Then they got angry with me for paying for it instead of letting them take out big loans to pay for part of it."

"What did you do then?"

"I tried to tell them that I wanted to pay for it. But then Renee came out and told me to listen to them without even getting the whole story. I got pissed off and hobbled off. I tried to get up the stairs but fell. Edward tried to help me but I pushed him away. I was just so hurt. I have spent the last day and half in bed."

"Bella, I know they hurt you but I think maybe you need to sit down and explain to them why this is so important to you."

"What if they don't care? What if they stopped loving me? I can't handle that." I whispered.

"Bella, if they didn't care about you, they wouldn't have tried to stop you from leaving. If they didn't love you, they wouldn't have tried to stop you from leaving. I have never seen a family with bonds like you six have."

"Garrett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Was I really like that before I met them?" I asked softly. I knew I was lonely but was I really that lonely?

"Bella, that was the nice version. You never really let any of us in. Not a single one of us has seen the real Isabella Swan or Whitlock. The day you brought Edward and the rest of them with you was the first time I have seen you really happy. Your face lit up every time you looked at any one of them, mostly Edward, but the others to. You have dealt with new artist before. You have always been nice but with them you were protective. They have been together for a long time, honey. You have been alone forever. They are your light."

"Garrett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm ready to go home now."

"Ok, lets go."

Garrett picked me back up and we walked back to the car. I think I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. I was still wearing the same cloths I wore out to the beach. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little after 9pm. I got up and found my crouches next to the bed. I picked them up and started down the stairs. I was about halfway down when I slipped and started tumbling down the stairs screaming.

"AAAAAHHHH" I screamed. I heard foot steps from all over the house. Emmett got to me first and he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, are you ok?" he cried.

"My leg hurts." I cried. I felt myself being pulled from Emmett's arms. I looked up and saw Edward's face an inch from mine. I leaned up and kissed him hard as the tears fell down my face. I wrapped my arms around him and held on to him tight. "I'm so sorry. I can't lose you. Please don't leave me. I need you so much."


	45. Chapter 45

"Love, I am here forever. I don't work without you." he whispered through his own tears. Edward stood up and took me to the living room and laid me on the couch. I looked around and saw that everyone was there, including Charlie and Renee, and they were all crying.

"I am sorry for how I have been acting. I-" I started but I was interrupted.

"No, its our fault."

"We were being selfish."

"We should have realized how you felt."

"Stop guys." I pleaded. "All of this wasn't about building the houses or the money. It's about the fact that I need you guys. I can't live without any of you. You are my strength, my air, my blood. I thought that you didn't want me anymore. I have spent my entire life taking care of people. That is how I am. Please, I just need you all."

"Bella, its ok to let us take care of ourselves though. You know that right?" asked Renee.

"Of course I do, Renee, but don't you guys see. It's not about paying for the renovations, or paying off the bar. Its about making sure that my family is taken care of. After everything you all have given me, I just want to try to give back a small bit of that back." I whispered softly.

"What have we given you Bella? You have done so much for us already." asked Alice.

"You gave me my life back." I said softly.

"How?" asked Rosalie.

"Before I met you all I was merely going though the motions. I told you all once that I was tired of performing. I didn't just perform on stage. I performed in everything I did. I was two different people but neither of them were really me. Everyday I pretended that I had my life together. I pretended that I knew what I wanted. I would give up everything I have if that meant I could keep you all."

"Bella, you don't have to give anything up for us but you need to understand that no matter what you do, we will love you. You have already given us to much." said Emmett.

"You have given me more than I have. You gave me a reason to sing, a reason to breathe, a reason to let myself be loved, to let me love someone else with all of my heart and soul. If you all leave then, you are taking piece of me with you. I need to, no that's not right, WE need to come home together every night. This is how we all survive."

"Oh my god, I think she's right." said Jasper softly. We all looked at him. "I don't think any of us can live apart anymore."

"Ok, I get that but there is still no reason for you to pay for all the changes, Bella." said Emmett.

"It doesn't make since for you all to take out ridiculous loans, when I have plenty of money and I already had it all set up to do it anyway, just so you all can be selfless and in debt." I smirked.

"But-"he started.

"No, Em, Look, I have had this in motion for several months. Kate's sister is a architect, she helped me draw up the plans for free. Kate's brother-in-law has his own construction business. He offered to build them for me while I am on tour for the cost of supplies. This whole thing is barely going to cost me $500,000. Don't you see this is what families do." I explained. "Come on, big brother, don't argue with me. Just let me win. We all know I am going to."

Everyone busted up laughed at my last statement. Emmett just sat there chuckling and rolled his eyes at me. I knew then that we would be ok. Our family was going to be fine.

"Fine, little sister. Did I ever tell you that you are a stubborn pain in the ass?"

"Awe, brother, you love me. That's so sweet." I teased.

"Of course I do. I can't lose my sister again." he pleaded through his tears.

"Em, I am not going anywhere ever again. You guys are stuck with me."

We all sat in silence for awhile. Edward brought me my pain medicine and insisted that I take it. I tried to protest but falling down the stairs had really caused the pain to get worse. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch. Sometime later I felt myself being lifted up off the couch. I opened my eyes and found Edward carrying me up the stairs. He gently laid me on the bed and went to let go but I pulled him closer to me.

"Edward, please make love to me." I begged. "I need to feel you tonight."

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"You won't."

Edward lowered his head and gently kissed my lips. I felt him shift on the bed so that he was hovering over me. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled his shirt off running my fingers along his back. Edward helped me pull off my tank and slip my shorts and panties off around the cast that was on my lower left leg. He unsnapped my bra and took off his own pants and boxers. Edward kissed me hard again and started to make his way down to my wet core but I needed to feel him inside of me now.

"Edward, I need you inside of me now, please." I begged.

Edward looked me in the eye and nodded his head slightly as he kissed me again. He slowly pushed himself inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as I felt him fill me completely. How could I ever doubt his love? He slowly moved his hips and thrust in and out of me. I could feel every inch of him shaking with his desire for not only my heart but my body.

"Edward, I love you so much. Please let me love you forever." I groaned as he made love to me.

"Love, I'm all yours. Forever and ever." He moaned as he kissed me again.

We made love slowly for the next few hours. We both poured out everything we have into each other, desperate to make our need for each others evident to the other. We could survive anything as long as we had each other. We fell asleep with our bodies connected, exhausted, and loved.

I awoke a few hours later to Edward staring at me with a soft smile on his face. I rolled over and curled my body into his. I sighed as I felt my body relax from the contact.

"Bella, I've been thinking." he said.

"Always a dangerous past time, Cullen." I teased.

"Always the smart ass, Swan." He teased me back.

"What have you been thinking?" I asked softly.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered softly.


	46. Chapter 46

I am pretty sure I stopped breathing as I turned my head up and looked at him. He was holding a small black velvet box in his hand. I looked in his eyes and could see his love, compassion, and need for me. I could feel my eyes tear up as I barely whispered, "Yes".

"Yes?" he whispered as a smile broke out on his face.

"A million times yes. I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," he said as he opened he small box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. It had to be at least 3carots. It was a European diamond engagement ring set in a platinum and diamond mounted band. "This was Elizabeth's ring. I have been waiting for the day I could give it to the woman I loved with all my heart. That woman is you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward, with everything I have," I whispered as he slipped the ring on to my left hand. It was a perfect fit.

We made love again slowly taking in each other's bodies. I don't think we will ever stop wanting each other, ever stop needing each other. After we made love, Edward helped me get cleaned up since I couldn't bath or shower with the cast on. He helped me slip on a red strapless dress and a red heel. I sat on the bed watching Edward get dressed.

"Hey Edward, I've been thinking-"

"Dangerous pastime, Swan," he said chucking

"Laugh it up, funny man. Seriously, I was thinking we should get married before we start the tour."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to rush you," he smirked.

"I just don't want to wait. We could have the wedding here at the house. All we need is our family," I said softly.

"Love, that is an excellent idea," he said as he kissed me.

He swept me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. Felix would be here in 30mins to take us to our meeting with Aro. Edward sat me down in a chair and went to grab me some eggs and toast that Jasper was making.

"Charlie, Renee, when are you guys going back to Forks?" I asked.

"We are leaving in the morning," said Renee with a big smile. She was really happy.

"Well, do think you guys could come back in four weeks?" I asked. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was smiling at me as he placed our plates in the table and swept me up and sat down in my chair with me on his lap.

"I guess so. Why?" asked Charlie with a small smile. I think the evil old man knew exactly why.

"For our wedding," I said. Everyone in the room stopped moving and turned to look at us. Charlie was fighting the grin that was breaking out on his face. I was right, he knew already.

"What do you mean your wedding, Bella?" squealed Alice.

"I mean, Edward and I are getting married in four weeks here at the house," I squealed as I pulled up my left hand and showed them the ring.

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Alice and Rose at the same time. They pulled my hand into theirs and stared at my ring.

"You gave her Elizabeth's ring. It looks beautiful on you, Bella," said Rosalie.

"Oh Bella, let me and Rose plan the wedding, please?" begged Alice.

"Of course you can, but I don't want it to be big. We will do it here at the house, just our family. That should keep the guest list down below 30 or so," I explained. I looked over at Renee and saw that she and Charlie were crying in each others arms. "Charlie, Renee, are you ok?"

"Of course we are, Bella. We are just so happy for you," said Renee. She grabbed my hands in hers and I noticed she has a ring on a very important finger.

"Um, Renee, is there something you haven't told me?"I asked pulling her hand up. Sitting on her left hand ring finger was her original engagement and wedding band. I grabbed Charlie's hand and noticed that he was wearing his wedding ring again.

"Oh, um, we were going to tell you. Then you were taken and when they found you, we forgot all about it. But we, um, went to Vegas the night you were taken and got married, again," whispered Renee. "Please don't be mad. We just wanted to have a private ceremony."

"Oh, I'm not mad, I am so fucking happy! I can't believe it!" I squealed. I jumped up on my good leg and pulled them both into my arms. "I knew you both would see it sooner or later."

"Thanks, Bella. We love you so much," said Charlie.

"I love you too," I said as the doorbell rang. "That must be Felix. We have to go. We will be back soon."

Edward swept me into his arms and carried me out to the car, while Jasper carried my crutches. We all piled into the limo and headed off towards New Moon.

"So Bella, any idea of colors for the wedding?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, I was thinking that since it will be a summer wedding that we should do something kind of light. I was thinking as bridesmaids, you and Alice could wear blue sundresses."

"You want us to be your bridesmaids?" ask Alice.

"Of course I do. You are my sisters."

"Ok, so blue sundresses. What about an accent color?" said Alice.

"Well, I was thinking ivory. I think it would compliment the blue. I don't want anything to elaborate, maybe just some flowers, and candle around the pool, then we could set the chairs up facing the pool. We could have a buffet table for the reception. I was thinking we could pull out the glass top I have for the pool. It makes nice dance floor."

"Ok, sounds good. We need to get invitations out soon," said Rose.

"I was thinking we could make it a surprise. Maybe tell them all we are having a BBQ. It would help keep the press from finding out. We could tell them it to a send off for the tour."

"Oh, a surprise wedding! That is awesome," squealed Alice. "I think that the boys should just wear dress pants and white shirts. Have you thought about your dress?"

"I was hoping you would design me it for," I said softly.

"It would be an honor," said Alice as a tear escaped her eye.

We spent the rest of the ride boring the boys with wedding talk. Felix pulled in front of New Moon Records. He came around and opened the door for me. He helped me out of the limo. He held onto my arm as Edward got out and grabbed my crutches from Jasper, all while the press was shooting my picture. We slowly made our way inside and got into the elevator. We made our way up to Aro's office in silence. I think we were all a little nervous about the incident with James prolonging the tour. As soon as the elevator door's opened we found Jane and Heidi standing their waiting for us.

"Aro is waiting for you in conference room 3," said Jane with a bored voice. I have never really liked her. "Follow us please."

Jane and Heidi lead us down to the conference room and opened the door for us. I gasped lightly when I saw Cauis Volturi sitting next to Aro at the long table.


	47. Chapter 47

We slowly walked in and sat next to Ben and Angela, who smiled at us.

"Mr. Volturi, it is wonderful to see you again," I said politely. I have never really liked Cauis. "I hope you are doing well."

"I am doing great, Isabella. Better than you are at least," he said softly. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Of course, Cauis Volturi, these are the members of Breaking Dawn, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen and Jasper and Alice Hale. Guys, this is Mr. Volturi, co-founder of New Moon Records"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have heard you music. You are quite good, almost as good as Isabella," said Cauis. I was a little taken back. He has never been that kind to me before.

"You are to kind, Mr. Volturi," Edward and I said softly at the same time.

"Please, everyone, call me Cauis. I don't think I have been kind enough," He said softly. "I want to apologize for insisting that you stay with Mr. Stevens. I wish we had never come across that man but I should have listened to your concerns when you first voiced them. I will never forgive myself for allowing you to be placed in such a position."

"Cauis, it is not your fault anymore than it is mine. James had some issues that he needed to work on," I said softy as I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. I saw his face relax at my gesture. "Now, is my condition going to hurt the tour from starting in six weeks?"

"I don't think so, dear Isabella. Unless, you suffer a set back, we should be able to proceed. You will be in a walking cast for the first couple weeks but the ticket sales for the Breaking Swan tour are already through the roof," said Aro.

"Breaking Swan?" I asked.

"That is the name of the tour. I thought is was fitting since you are breaking out of your mold as Isabella Whitlock and have found Isabella Swan with the help of Breaking Dawn. Since the six of you will be singing together, I thought it was an appropriate name. You don't like it?" asked Aro.

"No, I like it. I was just wondering about the use of Swan, but I like it. How about you guys?" I asked Edward and the guys.

"I like it a lot," said Edward.

"Me to," said Rose. Emmett, Alice and Jasper all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now I have one more item to discuss with you. Isabella and Breaking Dawn, your albums are coming out in just two weeks. Do you think you will be up to promoting it?"

"Wow, I am not sure. I feel pretty good right now but I get tired pretty easy. What kind of promotion are we thinking?" I asked

"Well, we have gotten calls from all the morning shows, Oprah, The Tonight Show, and David Letterman. They are interested in getting you and Breaking Dawn on their stages together," said Aro.

"Really?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Edward, your single is already in the top 20 on the billboard charts," explained Aro.

"Seriously?" squealed Alice.

"Yes, dear Alice, seriously," chuckled Aro.

"Lets go ahead and book them all. I think I can handle those," I said eagerly. I wouldn't take this chance away from the others.

"Isabella, you don't have to do it for us," said Edward.

"It's fine, Edward," I whispered to Edward.

We finalized all the details for our appearances on the various TV shows and went home. Once we got home, Edward and I went to take a nap. It had been a long weekend and we needed some time to relax. After a few hours I woke up and went downstairs to join the others. I found them in the music room jamming to some of their music. As soon as they saw me come in they stopped playing. Emmett ran over and helped me sit at the piano.

"How are you feeling, sister?" He asked.

"I am better now that I have gotten some sleep. What were you guys playing?" I asked.

"We were just messing around with some of our old music."

"It was good. Are you going to record it?" I asked.

"No," said Edward.

"Why not?" I asked softly. "It's really good."

"I don't know. It just never felt right to us," said Edward.

"Why don't we record it? Then at least you will have it in case you want give it to Ben. I think it would be a good song for your next album."

"Ok, I guess we could do that," said Edward.

Edward helped me moved to a chair next to my CD recorder. Once everyone was ready, we recorded the song they were playing. We recorded a few other songs they had written over the past few years. They were amazing. I couldn't understand why it had taken them this long to get signed. After a few hours, we wrapped up our session and went to make dinner. Because of my leg they refused to let me cook. We ordered Chinese and just hung around the pool. About an hour later, Charlie and Renee came in. They were flying home in the morning.

"Did you get your apartment cleaned out?" I asked Renee as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Yes, it feels good to be going home."

"I'm really happy for you two," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I know every kid wishes that their parents will get back together after they split but I always knew you both still loved each other."

"We never stopped. It just got hard to find our way back to each other," said Charlie as he sat on the other side of me. The others left so we could have some time alone. "I know I feel better about you being here with Edward. I worried about you being alone so much."

"It was hard. Part of it was my fault. I shut myself off. I should have opened up to you, Renee, but I was being stubborn."

"Baby, I think we both handled things wrong. I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me how much Tyler hurt you. I just didn't want you to be alone. I didn't want you to end up like me. But I realize now that I was trying to get you not make my mistakes. I should have supported you and trusted that you were doing what you loved. For that that I am truly sorry," explained Renee.

"We can't live in the past. We have to live in the now and prepare for the future," I whispered softly. "Besides, I have a feeling Charlie is always one step ahead of us all. He is kind of evil."

We all laughed as I teased my father. We talked for a little while longer. I started to get tired so Charlie called Edward to come help me upstairs. I gave Charlie and Renee a hug before I went to bed. They would be leaving in the morning before we got up. They promised to come back for the wedding. Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I looked back and saw Charlie pull Renee into his arms and kiss her. I knew then they were going to make it just fine. Edward carried me to our bed and helped me change cloths. He pulled me into his arms and we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	48. Chapter 48

The next few weeks went by fast. Charlie and Renee went back home and started running the bar together. They called me a few days after they got home and said that business had tripled ever since it came out that they were my parents. Charlie had to hire a few more people to come in and help at the bar. He said Carlisle and Esme came in and helped on the weekends a lot. I think they were enjoying the friendship growing between them. Edward and the others finished getting their album ready to be released. They had several photo shoots with Laurent as well as the self defense classes Garrett insisted they take. Garrett came and spent the days with me since I was still haven't trouble moving around on my own. Our friendship had really grown since he helped me at the beach that day. Edward and I called Carlisle and Esme and told them about our engagement and upcoming wedding. They were going fly out with Charlie and Renee a few days before the wedding. They agreed to keep it a secret for us. I also asked Esme if she would be our wedding photographer. She choked up a little and said she would be honored to.

We spent the next week promoting our new albums. First we went on Oprah. She dedicated her entire show to our how our relationships with each other had manifested. I explained to her why I went back to Forks. How I found my family there. We talked about the closeness the six of us felt together. Breaking Dawn played their single, then I played mine. Then we premiered 'I Heard Your Voice'. Everyone seemed to like it a lot. After Oprah we went on The Tonight Show and Letterman. We also managed to squeeze in all of the morning shows.

The week our albums were released was crazy. We surprised everyone who had been standing in line at Border's in Hollywood with coffee and muffins. We signed hundreds of copies of our albums for them all. The press had a field day with it. Most of them praised us for giving back to our fans but there were a couple that accused us of trying to buy them off. We ignored them as much as we could. Some reporters just want to see the bad in everyone. Alice and Rose helped me get the invites for the surprise wedding out to everyone. We had decided we wanted to invite Ben and Angela, Kate and Garrett, Tanya and Seth, Jacob and Leah, Sam and Emily, Marcus and Didyme, Aro, Cauis, Laurent and Irena plus their baby boy Elliot, Felix and Demetri, Peter and Charlotte. Edward and I also called Angela's dad. He was a Reverend. We were hoping he would marry us. He agreed after meeting us for dinner one night. Edward and I even managed to pick out wedding bands one night. Alice and Rose went and picked them up for us so we wouldn't draw the press onto us. It was much harder than I expected it to be to keep the wedding a secret.

Here we are the Monday before we are getting married and Edward and I are sitting in the ER waiting for Charlotte to take off my leg cast and put me in a walking boot. I am so ready to get this stupid cast off my left foot. The door to our room opens and Charlotte comes in.

"Hello, Bella and Edward. How are you guys doing?" she asks.

"Good," we say at the same time. We all look at each other and chuckle.

"I am ready to get this cast off."

"I know you are. Just remember to be careful for the next few weeks. It will take some time to rebuild the muscles in that ankle," She instructed as she began to cut off my cast.

"I know. The tour doesn't start for another three weeks. If it isn't better before the start of the tour then I can adjust my show so that I am not moving around quite as much," I explained.

"Sounds good. If you can I would like for you to come in before you leave for the tour and let me check out your ankle. It would make me feel better. You will probably be in this boot for the next three or four weeks."

"Ok, I can do that," I said as she attached the boot to my ankle. She handed me my discharge papers.

"Well, we are done for now. I guess we will see you at the barbeque on Friday," said Charlotte with a smile.

Edward helped me off the table and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked slowly out of the hospital. We climbed into my Aston Martin. I let him drive since I was wearing the boot. It felt so good to have the cast off. We stopped off at J's café and grabbed some coffee and a sandwich. After we had lunch we went back home. Alice, Rose and I were going to go shopping for their dresses for the wedding. Edward pulled the car into the garage and we went into the house. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I started squealing.

"Oh my god! I thought you weren't getting here until Wednesday!" I squealed as soon as I saw Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme sitting at the breakfast table. I quickly made my way over to them and pulled them into my arms.

"We wanted to surprise you. So we flew in this morning. Emmett and Jasper picked us up at the airport about an hour ago," chuckled Renee. I turned to glare at Emmett and Jasper who were chucking at our exchange.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"It wouldn't be a surprised if we told you, sister," chuckled Emmett.

"True," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. " Sorry, I just missed you all so much."

"We missed you to, Bella," whispered Charlie as he pulled me into a hug.

"Esme, Renee, would you like to go shopping with Rose, Ali and I. We are going to try to find them their bridesmaid's dresses."

"Of course we do," they said a the same time.

"Let me go change. I have worn nothing but skirts for the last four weeks."

I went upstairs and slipped off my blue dress and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I sat on the bed as I took off my boot and pulled my jeans on. I quickly reattached my boot and slipped my tank top. I pulled my longhair until in a messy bun and slipped on a blue flip flop. I went back downstairs and found Esme, Renee, Alice and Rose waiting for me. I gave Edward a quick kiss and followed the others out to the garage. We all climbed into my Mercedes Benz. I let Rose drive since I couldn't yet. Alice, Renee and I climbed into the back while Esme took the front seat. We decided to go down to Rodeo Drive to find the prefect dresses.

"Bella, do you know what type of dresses you want?" asked Renee.

"Yes, I want them to have blue silk sundresses. I am thinking something that hits their knees. I want something kind of light and airy. Something simple. They are both so beautiful. They don't need fancy dresses."

"Awe, thanks Bella," said Alice and Rose.

"Your welcome," I said softly. "Renee, Esme, have you found dresses yet?"

"No, I figured I would look today," said Esme.

"Me to," said Renee as Rose parked the car.

"Then lets go," I squealed.

We hopped out of the car and headed down to the first shop we came to. We didn't find anything there so we kept looking. After looking in five different stores, I was starting to get frustrated. Alice told me we would find them and I tried to believe her but patience has never been my strong suit. Renee found herself a beautiful strapless, yellow wrap dress. I had a feeling Charlie was going to drool a little when he saw her. We went into another store. Esme found her dress in this store. She found a sage green halter dress that feel to her knees. Carlisle was definitely going to drool when he sees her. Renee and Esme both tried to protest when I paid for their dresses but I gave them my puppy dog face. They both just rolled their eyes and let me pay. I might have done a little happy dance.

We continued to shop for another hour. I think we were all getting frustrated. We decided to go to one more shop. We walked into a small shop called Lauren's. I walked in and knew we were going to find our dresses here. All of the dresses inside of the shop retro and hip. We began looking through the racks when I hear someone gasp behind me.

"Oh my god. If it isn't Bella Swan," snapped a nasally voice I haven't heard in seven years. I turned around and saw Jessica Stanley standing ten feet behind me.

"Jessica, it's been a while."


	49. Chapter 49

"Not long enough. Not since you stole Tyler from me," she sneered.

"I am pretty sure we have been through this before. I didn't steel him from you. He dumped your sorry ass six months before he asked me out. Besides, he is with someone else anyway. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I loved him. You were not good enough for him. You still aren't. I have heard your sorry songs."

"Jessica, that is enough," snapped a very beautiful blond woman from behind me. Jessica turned and paled when she saw the woman standing behind her.

"Lauren, I-" she started.

"Don't even bother. I have warned you before about how you treat my customers. You can leave my shop right now. I will mail you your final check," snapped Lauren. Jessica ran to the counter and pulled her purse from behind it. She looked back and glared at me before she ran out of the store. Lauren turned and looked at me. "Miss Whitlock, I apologize for her behavior."

"Please call me Isabella. It isn't your fault. Jessica and I have never gotten along."

"Well, is there anything I can help you find?" she asked softly. I studied her for just a moment.

"Yes, you can. We are looking for a couple of dresses for our upcoming tour for my friends here. We were thinking of ice blue silk sundresses that fall about the knee," I explained. "Have anything like that?"

"Yes, I do. Here let me show you," she said as she lead us to a small rack in the back of her shop. She pulled out a beautiful ice blue silk dress. It had spaghetti straps. They were fitted till they hit the waist then they flared a little. Along the bust line was lined with small blue beads. They were perfect.

"They are perfect," I squealed. "Rose, Alice, go try them on."

"Ok, ok, calm dow," said Rose as she found a dress in her size.

Alice just chuckled as she grabbed her dress and followed Rose to the dressing room. After a few minutes, they both stepped out. I felt my eyes tear up as I saw how beautiful they looked. I opened my mouth to tell them but I couldn't quite get the words out.

"I think she likes them," whispered Esme.

"They…are…beautiful," I whispered through my tears. "Perfect."

Rose and Alice went back and changed back into their jeans and tanks. They came back out and we took the dresses up the counter to pay for them. I laid the dresses on the counter.

"They are on the house," said Lauren.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. Please I insist," I said softly. "You helped me more than you will ever know."

"I know more than you think. Your secret is safe with me," whispered Lauren as she squeezed my left hand. "Besides, Tyler wants you to be happy."

"How do you know about Tyler?" I asked.

"He is my fiancé. After he did his interview with you, he came home told me how he hurt you. He said he was happy to see that you were finally happy. I think you helped him a lot," said Lauren.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

Lauren wrapped up the dresses and we left the shop quietly. After we found shoes to match their dresses, Alice swore mine would match my dress, we headed back to the house. I was touched that Lauren had been so sweet about the dresses. I told myself to make sure she gets mentioned for her help with the wedding. I knew we wouldn't be able to hide the wedding for long afterwards. I didn't really want to anyway. We got back to the house and found all the guys hanging out around the pool. We quickly changed into our swimming suits and joined them. I wanted to grill out again so I pulled some steaks out and started the marinade on them. I went out and joined the others out by the pool.

"Have you guys gotten the itinerary for the tour yet?" asked Charlie.

"No, we should get the final list next week. I know we are starting out in Seattle on September 1st," I explained.

"I know. We have tickets," said Charlie.

"What? Why didn't you call me for tickets?"

"You were busy," said Carlisle.

"I am never to busy for you guys. I am getting you back stage passes," I declared. They started to protest but Edward stopped them.

"Just let her win," smirked Edward. "We all know she is going to get you the passes anyway. Save yourself the argument."

"Thank you, honey," I squealed.

We all joked around for another hour before I got up to go start the grill. I went in the house and pulled out the steaks and potatoes when I felt Edward come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started nuzzling on my neck. I could feel his erection pressing into my back. I turned around and pulled him into the laundry room. I shut the door behind us and pushed his swim trunks down. I untied my bikini and let Edward lift me up on to the washer.

Edward kissed me hard as he plunged into me. I moaned into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around as his waist as his thrusts became harder and faster. I could feel every bit of him inside me. I ranked my nails lightly along his back as we continued to kiss. Edward reached behind me and grabbed my ass, lifting me off the washer as he pushed deeper into me.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips at the new angle and depth of his thrusts. I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. I could feel my body start to tense as I pulled Edward's lips to mine again. Edward pushed into me a few more times before we came together.

It took us a few minutes to catch our breathe. We redressed and kissed each other again as we stepped back into the kitchen. We froze when we found everyone standing in the kitchen with smirks on their faces. I could feel my blush rush onto my entire body. I just turned and grabbed the steaks and potatoes and ignore their snickering.

Half an hour later, we were sitting around the table enjoying steaks, potatoes and a salad. It is nice to have my entire family around us. We won't have to many moments like this once we leave for the tour in few weeks.

"God, this steak is good, Bells," moaned Charlie.

"It's grandma's marinade," I chuckled.

"I know but she didn't make them this good. Maybe I should have pushed you into being a chef," he chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can quit singing now that you have decided what I should be when I grow up," I teased.

"You will never grow up, Bella," chuckled Emmett. "I won't let you."

"Of course, you won't. That would mean you would have to, brother," I chuckled.

"Exactly," he smirked. We all laughed at him.

"So Carlisle, how's the store going?" I asked.

"It's great. We sold out of both of yours and Breaking Dawn's new albums in an hour," chuckled Carlisle.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, your album always does pretty good in Forks but I was a little surprised at how quickly this one sold. Have you heard about how the albums are doing?" he asked.

"No, I know we have sold a lot but I haven't heard any thing specific," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We do know that the concerts tickets are selling fast," pointed out Edward.

"They have talked some about taking us over seas after the new year but we don't have a definite on that yet. It's much harder to organize international concerts because of security issues," I explained.

"Where would you go if you went overseas?" asked Esme.

"Rome, Venus, Paris, London, Moscow, Hong Kong, Beijing to name a few."

"Have you been to all those places, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Yes, and a few more."

"When?" asked Renee.


	50. Chapter 50

"I went on an international tour after my second album was released. It was right after I won my Grammy," I whispered.

"You won a Grammy?" asked Renee.

"Yes, last year for best new artist."

"I really missed a lot, didn't I?" whispered Renee.

"You're here now, that is what is important," I said as I squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So how it living back in Forks, Renee?" I asked.

"It's great. It was hard at first. I had several people come by and make a few snide comments about me running away but Charlie and I just told them to fuck off. You should have seen Karen Newton's face," chuckled Renee.

"Oh my god, is that Mike's mom?" I asked as I let out a chuckle.

"Yes."

"He is the jerk who hit on me my first night back in Forks. I didn't realize who that was until Emmett mentioned him. If he is anything like his mom, then good riddance," I chuckled.

"What exactly did he do?" asked Renee with a grin.

"I was tending bar with Jasper. I went up and asked him what he wanted. He asked me to go into the alley with him. I asked him what he would with me once he got me back there. He told me he would show me what a real man feels like. I told him he wouldn't know a real man if he saw one. I told him to order a drink or back up. All while Jasper was standing behind me snickering," I chuckled.

"So what did he do then?" chuckled Renee.

"Well, he grabbed my wrist and I pulled it out of his hand and slammed his head into the bar," I chuckled.

"Good girl," chuckled Charlie.

"It's not great if you have been on the receiving end of her body slam," chuckled Edward.

"I told you I was sorry, Edward. You shouldn't have snuck up on me," I laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" bellowed Emmett.

"It was the day that Bella came over for dinner. I was working at the store when I came out and saw Bella looking through some CD's. I tapped her on the shoulder and called out her name when suddenly she screams and grabs my arm and flips me over her shoulder into the ground. I said her name again. She finally realized who I was and let go of my hand," chuckled Edward. Everyone busts out laughing except me.

"It was two days after the first time James attacked me," I whispered softy. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, love," whispered Edward.

"Bella, how did you learn to defend yourself like that?" asked Renee.

"Garrett made me take self defense classes before I went on my first tour. Sometimes fans get a little grabby and forceful," I explained.

"Do all of the security guard's at New Moon require their stars to take self-defense?" asked Esme.

"No, just Garrett, Jacob and Sam. Same thing with the panic buttons. When Garrett first gave me mine, I tried to protest but he told me about this back up singer that didn't have hers on when a fan grabbed her from the parking lot after a show one night. She was found three weeks later in an abandoned building. I haven't taken mine off since. It saved my life that night with James. That's why I won't ever work with anyone other than Garrett, Jacob or Sam. They really care about us all," I explained.

"Thank god for that," whispered Renee.

"Well, we had better get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow," said Alice.

We all cleaned up our dinner mess and went to bed. Edward helped me change from my cloths. My ankle was a little sore for the day of shopping. We slipped into bed naked except for my boot, and fell asleep quickly.

We woke a little after 7am. I had an interview with Eric Yorkie from Rolling Stones. Edward and the band had to make an appearance on a local radio station. We were going to met down at Spago's, a small sandwich shop, for lunch at 1pm. This was the only commitments we had for the rest of the week. We would spend Wednesday decorating around the pool for the wedding. Thursday, the girls and I were going to go to this fabulous spa while the boys did what ever boys do. I didn't like to think about it.

Edward and I got up slowly and went to take a shower. Edward helped me slip off the boot and helped me into the shower. Charlotte told us that as long as I was careful I could take the boot off to shower. It felt so nice to take a real shower with out having to wrap my cast up all the time. As soon as we were both clean, after helping each other get very dirty, we dried off. Edward helped me get my boot back on. I pulled on denim miniskirt, my favorite blue strapless shirt and one blue heel. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail leaving a few strands around my face. I put on a little bit of makeup. I was meeting Eric at J's. Garrett was going to meet me there as he usually did. Edward went down stairs and found everyone in the kitchen enjoying breakfast.

"Bella, you look great. The boot really pulls the entire outfit together," smirked Emmett.

"It's fixing to pull your ass together when I kick it," I snickered.

"Bring it, sister," chuckled Emmett.

"Emmett, I have been meaning to ask you something for awhile now," I said.

"What's that?" he smirked.

"Did you ever find out who replaced your body wash with Nair?" I asked barely hiding my chuckle.

"No," He grumbled.

"Well, I know who did it," I smirked.

"Who?" He bellowed.

"Me," I snickered.

Everyone busted out laughing when his mouth dropped open. I did that a week ago. He was taking a shower when we heard him start screaming like a little girl. He came running out of the cottage with a towel wrapped around his waist. All of his body hair had been scrubbed off when he used the body wash. He later figured out that someone switched it with Nair.

"Sister, how could you do that?" he asked shocked.

"Easy, I poured out the soap and poured in the Nair," I chuckled.

"I mean, why would you do that?" he asked.

"Do you remember when you ate the cheesecake I made for me and Edward?" I reminded him. I had made the cheesecake for us to have for dessert after we celebrated getting engaged.

"Yes," he said.

"Payback is a bitch," I smirked.

"You call me evil, Bella. That was pure genius," chuckled Charlie giving me a high five.

"I knew you would like it, Charlie," I chuckled. Everyone, but Emmett, laughed with us. "Oh come on, Em. That shit was funny."

"It was funny. I just didn't think you had it in you, sister," whispered Emmett. "I think I may love you."

"Em, I love you to but you still don't kiss as good as Rose," I chuckled. "We had better get going if you are dropping me off at J's."

We said a quick goodbye to Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme, who were all laughing at me and Emmett. We climbed into the Excursion and headed down to J's. They were going to drop me off at J's since I still can't drive because of my ankle. Garrett was going to drop me off at Spago's on the way back to New Moon. I left my engagement ring at the house. I haven't worn it out of the house since the day Edward proposed. It killed me not to wear it but I didn't want to tip off the press about the engagement. I know it bothers Edward that I am not wearing it also but he understands. I only have to wait a few more days then I can wear it proudly.

I gave Edward a kiss when he pulled up in front of J's. Garrett was waiting for me out front. He went in with me and found us a table while I ordered us each a coffee. The same girl was working the counter this time. I gave her a big smile as I ordered my coffee. I had come in a few times since my interview with Tyler. I had gotten to know Nikki a little. It turns out that she is a theater student at UCLA. She was hoping to get into movies. I wish I could help her but I really didn't have any contacts in the movie business. I thanked her for the coffee and slowly made my way over to the table and Garrett.

"I've got it, Gar. Don't worry about helping the cripple," I teased.

"Shut it, honey," He teased. "That leg isn't stopping you from doing anything."

"Including kicking your ass," I smirked.

"Whatever," he said as he rolled his eyes. "So I have some good news."

"Oh yeah, what?" I asked.

"Kate and I are going to have baby," he said proudly.


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh my god, Garrett, that is awesome. Congratulations, brother," I squealed.

"Yea, we are really happy. We have been trying for awhile. We were starting to get worried that it wasn't going to happen but we finally got the positive. Don't tell the other's yet. We want to tell them together," whispered Garrett. I could tell this meant a lot to him.

"Good. We all need some good news after the last few weeks," I said softly.

Just then Eric Yorke showed up. I shook his hand and introduced myself and Garrett to him. I gave Garrett the signal we had come up with that meant stay close. I wasn't getting a good feeling about Mr. Yorke. Garrett nodded slightly and moved about three tables away. Eric took his seat and started asking his questions. I was right to assume he was an ass. He asked me several questions about my relationship with James. He seemed to think that James and I had been involved with each other before fired him. I told him that James and I never had a relationship that was less than professional until the day he attacked me. He asked me several questions about Edward. He seems to be one of those who thought Edward was just using me to help his career. I was getting pretty irritated with this guy. I had a feeling his article wasn't going to be team Edward/Bella at all. Stupid Jerk. We finally finished the interview and I politely shook his hand. He held onto my hand a little longer than Garrett and I would like. When Garrett stepped over and cleared his throat, he jumped about ten feet back from me. Garrett and I left soon after he did and made our way down to the restaurant. Garrett got the creepy vibe from Eric Yorke also. I was thinking about telling Ben that I don't want to be interviewed by him again. Garrett dropped me off at Spago's and told me he and Kate would see me Friday at the barbeque. Everyone was waiting for me so I went straight back to our table.

"Hey guys. Sorry I am late," I said as I sat down.

"It's fine, Bella. How did your interview go?" asked Edward.

"Not great. I didn't get a good feeling about this guy so I had Garrett stay close. He asked me a lot of questions about the attack. I don't think it will be a good story. Then when we were leaving he held onto my hand to long. Garrett came over and cleared his throat and the guy jumped like ten feet. I think I am going to tell Ben that I don't want to be interviewed by him again," I explained.

"Doesn't sound like it went to good," chuckled Edward.

"How was the radio station?" I asked.

"It went good. We had tons of people call in and ask us questions. It was cool," said Edward.

"Except for Jessica, who called and tried to bad mouth you, Bella," snickered Alice.

"What did that bitch say this time?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"She went off on this spill about you sucking. Needless to say she was disconnected pretty quickly," snickered Rosalie.

"She has always been a fucking idiot," I laughed.

We spent the rest of lunch chatting about some of their callers. We were about half way through lunch when I got a call from Ben. He said that Aro needed to speak to us immediately. I told the others and we quickly finished our lunch and climbed into the cars. I was trying to figure out why Aro would need to speak to us immediately. There was lot of traffic so it took us awhile to get to New Moon. We pulled up in front of the studio and found the entrance swarming with reporters and photographers. Garrett, Jacob, Sam, Leah, Emily and Seth holding them back. We quickly climbed out of the cars and made our way inside. The reporters were screaming questions at us so quickly that I couldn't make them out. We walked into the lobby and found Ben, Angela, Aro, Cauis, Tanya, Kate and every other employee of New Moon standing in the lobby. I heard Garret, Jacob, Sam, Leah, Emily, and Seth come in behind us.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"I have great news, Isabella. 'I Heard Your Voice' has just hit number one on the billboard charts," said Aro.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screamed.

"Yes, Isabella, I am," chuckled Aro.

"OH MY GOD!" we all screamed together.

"That is not all," chuckled Cauis. "Your album 'Fighting Fate' and Breaking Dawn's album 'Born to Love' have just gone platinum."

"NO WAY!" we all screamed together.

"Yes," chuckled Cauis. I looked around at everyone they had their mouths hanging wide open.

"THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME!" I yelled as I jumped into Edward's arms and wrapped my legs around him. He wrapped his arms around me as he spun me around.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Alice and Rose as they jumped in their husbands arms.

"This is so amazing," yelled Edward before he kissed me hard. "Thank you, love."

"I didn't do anything, baby. It was all you," I squealed. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered.

"Congratulations, guys," I said as I looked over at Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Thank you, Bella," said Emmett as he wrapped his arms around me and Edward. He hugged us tight. I felt his shoulders shake as he cried.

"We can never repay you for helping us, Bella," said Rose as she wrapped her arms around us. I felt the Alice and Jasper wrap their arms around us.

"We love you, Bella. Thank you for taking us a chance," cried Alice.

"Congratulations, Bells. I love you, sister," said Jasper.

We stayed wrapped in each others arms as we cried together. I could hear others talking around us but they seemed to respect that we needed to be together. This was the fastest any of my records have ever gone up the charts. We finally pulled apart and Edward set me back on my feet. I went over and pulled Ben and Angela into my arms.

"Thank you both for letting me take that time off," I said.

"We are happy for you, Bells," said Angela.

"Baby," said Renee from behind me. I let go of Angela and Ben and turned to look at Renee. I threw my arms around her. "I am so proud of you,."

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered softly. "Thank you for supporting me."

"Always, Baby," said Renee as she hugged me back. Charlie wrapped his arms around us both.

"Congratulations, Bella," said Charlie.

"Thanks, Charlie," I chuckled as Aro cleared his throat. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at us all.

"Congratulations to all of you. I have a feeling this is only the beginning for both of your albums. You have made us all of us here at New Moon Records very proud. If we can get a few pictures, then you can go celebrate with your families."

We spent the next hour taking hundreds of photos. This was such a big moment for the band. I was honored that I got to share it with them. Aro made a statement to the press giving them the details about our albums and let them take a few photos of us together. Once they were done, we hugged everyone and told them we had even more to celebrate at the barbeque on Friday. We climbed back into our cars and made our way home. We decided to go to out and celebrate.

I insisted the Rose, Alice, Esme and Renee come get ready in my room while the boys got ready in the guest cottages. After we all showered, they came in. I put some music on and we sang and danced while we fixed our hair and make-up. It was nice having this time with the girls.

"I just can't believe our record went platinum already," said Rose.

"I know me either. I keep waiting for someone to tell me this is all a dream," chuckled Alice.

"Me to," I said. "The last three months have been so awesome, except for the whole getting kidnapped thing. I found my passion for music again, I have brothers and sisters, I got my mom back, plus you and Carlisle, Esme. I found the love of my life. I am getting married, my album just hit platinum in a matter of couple weeks. It's just wow."

"Yeah, wow," said Alice.

"I just feel lucky to have you all," I whispered as my flooded with tears. "Sorry, it's just so much."

"We are the lucky ones, Bella," said Rose as she and Alice hugged me.

"We get a beautiful new sister who likes to shop. What can be better than that?" chuckled Alice.

"Chocolate," I teased. They all laughed with me.

"So true," said Renee.

"Chocolate is good for so much," said Esme with a wicked look in her eye.

"I don't think I want to know," I chuckled.

We finished getting our hair and make-up ready and slipped into our dresses. Renee pulled on blue strapless dress. Esme put on a purple sundress. Alice put on pink mini dress. Rose pulled on a black strapless wrap around dress. I decided to go with my red leather miniskirt, silver tube top and one red leather heels. Stupid boot. We all looked hot. We headed downstairs and found the guys waiting for us in the entry room. As soon as they saw us, their mouths dropped open and they all got a glazed look on their faces. Edward was looking fucking hot in his tight black pants, his black dress shirt. He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I threw my hands into his hair and pulling him to me. I heard someone clear their throat and we broke away panting. I looked around to see Charlie with his mouth hanging open. I realized that my hand had slipped down to Edward's ass. I smiled softly as I moved it. The others were hiding their chuckles.

Charlie just rolled his eyes and led us out to the garage. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme decided to take my Mercedes. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice took Porsche. Edward and I decided to take my mustang. We met the other's at Marcus' about ten minutes later. The press was waiting for us as we parked the car. We made it inside and found Marcus and Didyme waiting for us at the podium.

"Congratulations on your success," exclaimed Marcus as he hugged me, Alice and Rose. He shook hands with Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Thank you, Marcus," I said as he lead us to our usual table. "Are you and Di going to be able to make it to the barbeque on Friday?"

"Of course, we are dear," said Didyme. "We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Great," I said as we sat down.

"Please enjoy your dinner on the house," said Marcus.

"Marcus, you can let us pay for our food you know," I said.

"Isabella, my dear, family doesn't pay here," He said before he and Didyme walked away.

"Stubborn old man," I muttered.

"Bella, are you calling him stubborn?" asked Charlie. "Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle?"

"Charlie, I am not stubborn, I am merely set in my way," I explained.

"Whatever, Belly," chuckled Emmett.

"Emmie, do you really want to get in the middle of this? Have you learned nothing from the Nair incident?" I teased.

"I have learned," chuckled Emmett.

"Good," I said. "Being the queen of pranks is very tiring."

Our waiter came over and took out drink and dinner orders. We made small talk for until our drinks came. I picked up my drink and cleared my throat. I could already feel my eyes filling with tears as everyone turned and looked at me.

"I would like to propose a toast to family, friends and success. The last couple months have been amazing. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life not only with Edward but with the rest of my family. I love you all. Thank you for everything," I said as my tears started to fall.

"To the unconditional love of family," said Edward as he raised his glass.

"To finally completing our family," said Alice.

"To a lifetime of love and happiness," said Rosalie.

"To the best little sister and brother in the world," chuckled Emmett.

"To being able to see my little girl happy," said Renee.

"To young love and new love," said Esme.

"To finding your way home," said Jasper.

"To finding your music," said Carlisle.

"To knowing that the music in your lives is shining brightly," said Charlie.


	52. Chapter 52

We spent the rest of the evening celebrating our success. I knew that part of what was making us so successful was the bonds the six of us had formed just months ago in Forks. I know my music was only better because of my family. They made me stronger. I like to think I made them stronger. After we finished dinner, we went home. It had been such a long and emotional day. Edward and I bid everyone good night and went to our room. We helped each other undress slowly. We climbed into bed naked. We made love all night. We weren't rushed. We had all the time in the world. We worshiped every inch of each others bodies. We watched the sun rise as we fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

I woke up a few hours later alone. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I went downstairs and found the others already decorating the patio for the wedding. The glass top had been placed on the pool. There were 1000's of candles around it. Someone had hung lanterns from the trees and we had twinkling lights around everywhere. They were flowers hanging over everything. There were lilacs, roses, honeysuckles, and so many more. I could feel my tears fall when I saw how beautiful my backyard looked. I felt Edward come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's so perfect," I whispered as my tears fell.

"It's not nearly as perfect as you are, love," whispered Edward.

"Why did they do this with out me?" I asked. "I should have helped."

"First of all, you still need to rest that foot," said Alice from behind me.

"And second, this is what sister's do," said Rose.

"Plus, Alice made us," chuckled Emmett.

"Em, you were the one up at the ass crack of dawn pulling us out of bed so we could get started," smirked Alice.

"I think you have me confused with someone else, pixie," chuckled Emmett.

"Yeah, because that is more likely," said Jasper.

"Bella, you need to come with me, Esme, Renee, and Rose," said Alice. "Back to work boys."

"Yes, ma'am," saluted the boys. I followed Alice to her cottage. We went up to her bedroom.

"Alice, why are we in here?" I asked.

"Because of this," whispered Alice.

I looked up and in her hands was my wedding dress. It was ivory silk floor length strapless and started flaring from under the bust line. The bust line was lined with diamonds. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I opened my mouth to speak but I was overcome with so much emotion.

"Let's try it on," said Alice.

"Ok," I whispered softly. I slipped off my shorts and tank top and pulled on my wedding dress. It was perfect fit. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, Bella," said Renee.

"You look gorgeous, dear," said Esme.

"Thank you both. Alice, you did a fantastic job. Thank you so much, sister," I said as my tears fell.

"It was an honor, Bella. You look incredible," said Alice. "I just needed to make sure we didn't need to take it up at all."

"Bella, have you thought about how you are going to fix your hair?" asked Rose.

"Well, I was thinking I want to twist it up but I want a few pieces hanging down around my face. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think that would be beautiful," said Alice.

I took off the dress and put on my shorts and tank top. We went back out and check on the boys. They jumped up and started working as soon as they saw Alice. We walked into the main house chuckling to each other. I called and confirmed that the caterers would be here in the morning with the food. Esme, Renee, Alice, Rose and I went down to the Wine emporium and picked up several bottles of wine for the receptions. We also picked up some bear and wine coolers. We stopped and grabbed cheeseburgers for everyone. We took them back home and let the boys come in the house and rest.

"Thanks for all the hard work today guys," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, sister," chuckled Emmett. "Besides, Alice didn't give us much of a choice."

"Whatever, Em," chuckled Alice.

"How do you think everyone is going to react to the surprise wedding?" asked Esme.

"I think they will be happy for us," I chuckled.

The rest of the day was spent finishing up the decorations. I was touched that they worked so hard to make mine and Edward's wedding perfect. After they were done, we spent the evening watching a movie. It was nice to get to spend some time with our family. I fell asleep during the second movie. I woke up when Edward carried me upstairs to our room. We helped each other get rid of the other's cloths. We slipped into bed and made love before we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next day went by very quickly. After Edward and I snuck down and got our marriage license, Esme, Renee, Rose, Alice, and I spent the day at the spa. We got deep tissue massages, facial, waxes, pedicures and manicures. We teased each other and chatted. They gave me silly advice about marriage. Renee and Esme told me that I should start training Edward now to always agree with me. Of course, Alice and Rose told me Edward already did that. I just chuckled and agreed with them. Rose and Alice told me that we should never go to bed mad. I said as long as we got to have great makeup sex that it would be fine. After we went to the spa we meet the boys for dinner. As soon as Edward saw me he swept me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"Do you think they missed each other?" chuckled Carlisle.

"I think that would be a yes," chuckled Charlie.

"I can't help it. She is so beautiful," whispered Edward against my lips.

"I love you so much, Edward." I whispered back as I kissed him hard. I felt someone pull me away from Edward. I looked around and saw Rose and Alice pulling me back while Emmett and Jasper were pulling Edward back.

"That is enough of that mushy crap," snickered Emmett.

"Emmett, why can't you just leave us alone," snapped Edward pulling out of their grips and pulled me out of Alice and Rose's arms.

"Because they are trying to lead us to our table," chuckled Emmett.

We looked back and saw the hostess trying to hide her squeal. She lead us back to the table and we took our seats. We spent the rest of the meal celebrating quietly. We relished in our time together. This was our family. After a few hours, we made our way back to the house. Edward and the boys were going to go spend the night in the guest houses while the girls stayed in the main house with me. I reluctantly let him go.

The girls dragged me into the living room and made margarita's while I changed into my pajamas. We gathered in the living room and drank, ate popcorn, and talked. They all pulled out presents for me. I felt myself blush when I opened the bags of lingerie. Some of them barely covered my tits or my ass. I quickly put them up in our room. A little after midnight, I went upstairs and went to bed. I didn't sleep very well without Edward next to me. I finally managed to get a few hours of sleep knowing that I would be Isabella Cullen soon.


	53. Chapter 53

I woke up in the late morning. I felt myself smile when I thought that by the end of the day I will be Bella Cullen. I hoped out of bed and went downstairs and found Esme, Renee, Rose and Alice in the kitchen. They had made me a big breakfast. They turned and looked at me with big smiles on their faces.

"What is this?" I asked softly.

"We made you breakfast," squealed Alice.

"Thanks," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Hurry up and eat. After you get done, we are going to get you ready for your wedding," said Rose. "The caterers will be here in an hour. Carlisle and Charlie will make sure they get everything set up before they get ready."

"Ok," I said softly.

I managed to eat a little bit of my breakfast before my nerves took over. Alice and Rose ordered me to go upstairs to take a long hot bath. I went upstairs and stripped out of my pajamas and put some bath oil in the water. It was very relaxing. I wasn't nervous about marrying Edward. I knew that he and I were forever. I was worried about the press finding out before we were able to surprise everyone. I was a little nervous that they would be mad about us lying to them.

"Bella, it's time to get out," said Rose from outside of the door.

"Ok," I said as I got out of the tub.

I dried off and slipped on a silk robe. I opened the door and Alice and Rose came in carrying a ton of beauty products. They sat me down in the chair and began to work on me. I noticed that they had both already fixed their hair and make-up. I closed my eyes as Alice started rubbing lotion on my face, neck and shoulders. Rose started rubbing lotion on my legs and feet, being extra careful on my broken ankle. I must have dosed off because before I knew it they were shaking my shoulders lightly.

"Bella, honey, you need to get your dress on. It's almost time," whispered Alice.

"Ok," I whispered as I stood up.

I went back out and slipped my robe off. I pulled on the corset and lace hipsters I had bought to go with my dress. I heard the doorbell ring a few times as our friends began arriving. I slipped on my dress and Alice zipped it up for me. Rose helped me slip on my ivory heel. They led me over to the mirror and I felt my eyes fill up with tears. My hair was pulled up in an elegant twist but a few pieces were left down to frame my face. My normally pale cheeks were like roses and cream. I turned and looked at my sisters.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"Your welcome, Bella," said Rose.

"We love you, sister. We are going to go slip on our dresses. We will be right back," said Alice.

They left. I turned back and looked at the mirror. A few minutes later they returned along with Esme and Renee. They all looked very beautiful.

"Baby, you look beautiful," whispered Renee as she pulled me into her arms. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you so much."

"Bella, honey, thank you for making my Edward so happy," whispered Esme.

"Thank you, Esme. I am lucky to have him," I whispered as I hugged her. Someone knocked on the door. Alice pulled it open. Charlie was standing there looking very handsome in a pair of khaki dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"Bella, baby, it's time," whispered Charlie. "You look beautiful. Renee and I would be honored if you would wear your grandmother Swan's pearl necklace."

"It...would…be…an honor," I whispered through my tears. Everyone left as Charlie put the necklace around my neck.

"Bella, I know I don't say it enough but I love you very much. You and Edward have a love that will last a life time," whispered Charlie as a tear fell from his eye.

"I love you to, Daddy," I whispered. "You will always be my number one guy."

"You will always be my little girl," whispered Charlie. "Now, lets go get you married."

Charlie led me out into the hall to where Alice and Rose were waiting for us. We quietly made our way downstairs to the back of the living room that lead off to the patio. I could hear everyone talking. Charlie went over and nodded at Carlisle who began playing the piano. Rose gave me a soft smile and started her walk down the isle. Once she had made it, Alice kissed my hand and followed Rose. I could hear everyone whispering. Charlie and I stepped into the doorway at the same time that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stepped up under the arch. Reverend Weber stood behind them. Everyone gasp as Carlisle started playing the wedding march. I gripped Charlie's arm tighter and we started down the isle. I couldn't tear my eyes off of Edward's. He looked amazing in a pair of tight khaki pants and a white dress shirt. He had the most breathtaking smile on his face as he let a tear fall down his check. We reached the end of the isle and Charlie kissed my check before he placed my hand inside Edward's hand. He lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before he turned us to look at Reverend Weber. I heard everyone awe when he kissed my hand. Reverend Weber smiled at us both before he started our wedding. He had tears in his eyes as he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to bless the marriage between Isabella and Edward. The love that these two share not only with each other but with their entire family is a love that is ageless. They have chosen to stand before their family today and complete the union that will bind them together for all of eternity. Isabella and Edward have chosen to write their own vows."

"Edward, from the moment I saw you, I was pulled to you. You are my reason for living, for singing and for loving. You are not only my lover but my best friend. I promise to love you and cherish you for all of eternity."

"Isabella, the first time I saw you was the day I truly began to live. You are my reason for living, for singing and for loving. You are not only my lover but my best friend. I promise to love you and cherish you for all of eternity."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber.

"I do," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for all of eternity?"

"I do," said Edward as a tear fell from his eye.

"May we have the rings, please?" asked Reverend Weber. I turned and Alice handed my Edward's ring. I looked back at my love and smiled. "These rings are a symbol of your love and commitment to each other. Just like your love, they are unbroken and never changing. Isabella, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment," I said as I slipped Edward's ring on his left hand.

"Edward, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment," said Edward as he slipped my wedding ring next to my engagement ring.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," said Reverend Weber. Edward gently pulled my face his and pressed his lips against mine. We turned and faced our friends, who were smiling at us all. "I now present to you for the first time, Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Everyone clapped and cheered for us as we walked back down the isle. Alice and Jasper followed us. Emmett and Rose followed them. We spent about fifteen minutes in the garden while Esme took pictures. After we took probably a hundred pictures, we made our back to the others. They were mingling around the pool waiting for us. They all turned and looked at us as we made our way back.

"Thank you all for coming today. Your love and friendship means the world to both of us," I said.

"Bella and I love you all very much. Thank you for making our day perfect by being here with us," said Edward as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Please help yourself to the buffet and bar."

For the next hour, we mingled with our guest. Angela and Ben pretended to be mad about being kept in the dark but I knew they really weren't. Garrett and Kate congratulated us both and gave us a hard time about keeping it a secret but they understood. We chatted a little bit with everyone. We did all the traditional aspects of a wedding. We fed each other cake, looped our arms around each others and sipped on our champagne. We had just set our glasses down when Alice spoke up.

"It's now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance."


	54. Chapter 54

Edward led me to the dance floor. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper began playing for us. Alice's soft voice sang out over us as Edward pulled me to him and lead me around the dance floor. Our eyes never left each other's. We exchanged the occasional kiss and I love you as we moved. I forgot about our guest until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Charlie with tears running down his face.

"May I cut in?" He whispered.

"Yes, Daddy," I whispered as I let go of Edward.

Charlie pulled me into his arms and we started moving around the dance floor.

"Bella, I'm very proud of you."

"Why?"

"You are a strong woman. You love with your whole heart and you never quit. I know it was hard on you being alone for so long. You didn't have the help that Edward and the others have. You could have turned into a real bitch but you didn't. You stayed strong and never gave up. You are generous and caring. You love your family. I am proud of that."

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered as I hugged him.

For the next few h,urs, I danced with it seemed like everyone but my husband. Carlisle claimed me when I was done with Charlie. Then I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Jacob, Sam, Aro, Marcus, Peter, Cauis, Laurent, and Seth. Finally I found myself in Edward's arms again. He pulled me close and whispered how beautiful I was as he kissed me hard.

"Bella, love, it's time for us to go," whispered Edward.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We hadn't planned on going anywhere.

"It's a surprise," chuckled Edward. "Go with Alice to change. I will be waiting for you."

"Ok, my love," I whispered as I kissed him again.

Alice and Rose dragged me away from Edward. They led me upstairs to our room. They told me that they had already packed for me. I changed out of my wedding dress and into a midnight blue strapless wrap dress and a matching blue heel. They helped me pull my hair down and followed me back downstairs. Edward was waiting for me in the entry room with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee. We hugged them all goodbye and I thanked them again for everything they have done for us. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to my Rolls Royce. As we stepped out the door, our friends and family began throwing bird seed at us as we ran to the car. Edward shielded me and helped me get in. He ran to the other side of the car and climbed in. I looked back and waved at our family as we drove away.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked softly.

"Love, it's a surprise," chuckled Edward.

"I don't like surprises," I pouted.

"To bad. I'm not telling," chuckled Edward.

"Fine," I huffed. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward drove us to the airport. We checked our luggage and got our tickets. Apparently our first stop was in Houston Texas. We made our way through security and made it to our gate as they were calling that last board. We took our seats in first class and took off. We were approached a few times during the four hour flight to Houston for autographs and pictures. We just smiled and gave them. Once we landed in Houston, we were allowed to leave the plane first. Edward lead me to the international counter so we could check to our next flight to Rio de Janeiro. Edward just chuckled and told me that it was just another stop on our way. We loaded onto our flight to Rio just after midnight.

The flight to Rio was long but I slept most of the way wrapped in Edward's warm embrace. Once we landed in Rio, it was early afternoon. Edward led me through the airport. We didn't connect to another flight like I expected, instead he led me out to where a long black limo was waiting for us. He helped me climb in the back and we took off. The limo took us to a small dock where a boat was waiting for us. We climbed out and Edward grabbed our luggage.

"Welcome to Isle Esme, Miss Whitlock and Mr. Cullen," said the driver of the boat. "If you would like to climb aboard we will make our way to back to the island and the resort."

"Thank you," I said softly.

Edward handed him our luggage and helped me climb aboard. I wanted to tell him that I was Mrs. Cullen but to the public eye I was Isabella Whitlock. Plus I didn't want the press to come to the island. Edward explained that Esme's parents met at this resort and named her after the island. I thought it was sweet that we would still be close to them while we were away. Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to the dock of the most beautiful island I have ever seen. The sand was so pale it looked like sparkling diamonds. The trees were dark green and there were colorful and exotic plants everywhere.

Once we got to the docks, Edward placed our luggage in the dock and helped me out of the boat. We followed the driver into a small office where we were given keys to our villa. We were then taken to our villa. We walked in and I felt my mouth drop. It was incredibly beautiful. We tipped the driver and he left. Edward turned to look at me with a hungry look in this eye.

He pulled me roughly into his arms and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He picked me up and carried me into our bedroom. He stood us next to the bed. He slowly unzipped my dress and let it fall to ground. He looked at me in my ivory corset and lace hipsters.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt slowly letting my fingers graze his chest. I pulled it off his wide shoulders and threw it aside. I reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Edward kicked them to the side. He reached out and slowly started untying my corset. He pulled it off of me and dropped it to the ground. He picked me up and laid me in the middle of the large white bed. He pressed his lips to mine. I plunged my tongue into his mouth.

Edward slowly made his way down to my breast. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly. I screamed out in pleasure. Edward slowly made his way down to the top of my hipsters. He pulled them down my legs slowly. He looked up at me and gave me his crooked grin before he lowered his lips onto my heated core.

I buckled my hips slightly. Edward pulled my clit into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into me. He started thrusting in and out of me faster and fast. I could feel my body begin to tense as I felt my orgasm coming.

"Edward," I moaned as my body was hit hard.

Edward kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me hard. He positioned himself between my legs and pushed into my slowly. Edward rolled us so that I was on top. He pulled up to a sitting position and I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled me closer to him as he kissed me hard. Our lips never left each other as we made love. Our movements weren't rushed. We took our time. We moaned each other's names in each other's mouths as we both climaxed together.


	55. Chapter 55

We spent ten glorious days on the island. We managed to stay unnoticed by the other guests for the first couples days mostly because we never left our room. We made love constantly. Our need for each other was never filled. No matter how many times, we were together, I found myself needing him more and more. We worshiped every inch of each other's bodies. Sometimes we made love, while other times we simply fucked each other hard.

On the third day of our visit, we received a phone call from Alice telling us that the press had discovered our marriage and where we were on our honeymoon at. We watched the TV as they broke the story on all the talk shows. We thought about going home but decided that we weren't ready. The resort was able to keep the reporters and photographers from getting on the island. We gave Angela and Ben permission to confirm our marriage.

We finally ventured out of our rooms on the fourth day. For the next six day, we went snorkeling, parasailing, hiking through the jungle, water skiing. We enjoyed laying out on the beach or the pool. We went to the many different restaurants and ate dinner. We gave out countless autographs and had our pictures taken with hundreds of people. The resort helped us keep everything as private as we could. The press still managed to get a few pictures of us on the beach and when we were on the ocean water skiing.

The day before we left to come home, we got another phone call. We had just put on our swimming suits to go lay out by the pool. I pulled my phone off the dresser and answered the call.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"Bella!" shouted Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Aro, Ben and Angela at the same time.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I chuckled as motioned for Edward to come over.

"Bella, please put us on speaker phone," asked Aro.

"Ok," I said as I set it down and pressed the button. "Done, now what is going on?"

"Edward, Bella, your records have just gone double platinum," chuckled Aro.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed as I jumped up and down. Edward wrapped his arms around me to keep me still.

"Are you serious?" asked Edward.

"Completely serious, Edward. Both of these records are the fastest rising records in the history of New Moon Records," chuckled Aro.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Edward.

"Thank you so much Aro," I chuckled.

"Thank you both for working so hard. We will talk to you in a couple days," he said before he ended the call.

I turned and threw myself in Edward's arms. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. I pulled away and took a couple steps back. Edward looked back at me and stepped up to me but I put my hand up to stop him

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered. He grinned when he realized I was letting him have control of me.

"Take off your bikini slowly," he ordered.

I slowly pulled the ties of my bikini top and let it drop to the floor. I undid the right side of my bottoms first. I ran my hand slowly across my stomach. I reached over and pulled the other string and let it fall to the floor. Edward stepped up to me and gently grabbed me by the waist.

"You are so fucking hot," whispered Edward before he kissed me hard. "I want to feel your fucking hot mouth on my hard cock."

"As you wish…sir," I whispered as I began to undo Edward's pants.

I pushed his swim trunks down and he stepped out them before he pulled his shirt off. My husband was hard and ready for me. I fell to my knees and grabbed his cock in my hand. I felt him inhale when my hand touched him. I stuck out my tongue and gently licked the tip of his cock.

"Fuck," moaned Edward as he grabbed the back of my head.

I chuckled to myself and sucked his cock into my mouth. I relaxed my throat so I could get more of him in my mouth. I started moving my head along his cock slowly letting my teeth raked along his shaft. Edward weaved his fingers onto the back of my head and thrust his hips into me.

"Bella, faster," moaned Edward.

I quickened my pace and I felt him meet me thrust for thrust. I reached down and started massaging his balls as I plunged him in and out of my mouth. I could tell he was getting close so I started moving even faster. I needed to taste him tonight. Edward shuttered lightly as he thrust one more time and shot his sweet nectar in my mouth. I sucked and swallowed every drop. Edward pulled me up and carried me over to my bed. He threw me onto the bed so quickly I felt myself get even wetter. Edward pulled my legs on his shoulder and plunged his tongue into my roughly.

"Fuck," I moaned. "So fucking good."

Edward licked and sucked on my lips like a man eating his last meal. He was aggressive and raw. He pulled my clit in between his teeth as he slammed two fingers inside of me. Over and over he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in. I knew I was getting so close. I could feel my stomach tensing as he fingered fucked me over and over again.

"Cum for me now, Bella," demanded Edward.

I felt my entire body shake as my orgasm rocked through me. Edward buried his face and took everything I gave him. He kissed his way up my body and kissed me hard. He flipped us over so I was on my stomach and pulled me onto my hands and knees. He spanked my ass a couple times causing me to moan loudly, before he slammed his cock into my throbbing pussy hard. He paused for a moment before he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed into me again. He did this a few more times before he grabbed my hair roughly and increased his thrusts.

"Fuck, Edward. Feels so fucking good. Don't stop," I moaned.

"You are mine, Bella. You hear me. You are fucking mine," growled Edward as he grabbed my hips and fucked me harder.

"Only yours, Edward. Forever," I screamed as I came hard again.

Edward thrust a few more times before he came violently inside of me. Edward slowly pulled out of me and I immediately missed the feeling of him inside of me. Nothing compared to it. He rolled over and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly and tenderly.

"I didn't hurt you , did I?" whispered Edward.

"No, my love. It was …amazing," I whispered as I kissed his lips again. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Bella," whispered Edward.

We spent the rest of the day locked in our villa making love. We enjoyed every second of our time together. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, with our bodies cover in the seat from our love making.


	56. Chapter 56

We got up early the next day and check out of he resort. We spent the flights home, wrapped in each others arms just talking about nothing. Before I knew it we were on the plane, getting ready to land in LA. I leaned over and kissed Edward softly as the plane slopped. We pulled out our carry on items and walked off the plane. We gave out a few autographs as we made our way over to baggage claim. Standing there waiting for us with smiles on their face was Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I ran over to them and threw my arms around them. I missed my siblings.

"I missed you all so much," I squealed as Edward joined in on the hug..

"We missed you to, Bella," chuckled Emmett.

"Let's get you home," said Jasper. We quickly pulled our luggage off the carousel and started walking to the front doors.

"Look at how tan you both are," chuckled Rose.

"Have you guys ever been to Isle Esme?" I asked.

"No, we want to but haven't had the chance," said Alice.

"It is so incredibly beautiful. You have to go."

"Maybe we can after the tour," said Emmett.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Not much. We had to move into the main house since Carmen and Eleazar have started the construction on the new houses," said Rose. "We loaded all the furniture into a storage trailer that they brought for us. We have been looking for some more furniture to put in the houses when they are complete."

"How much have they gotten done?" asked Edward as we got into the car.

"They have torn down both cottages and got all the debris gone. They were going to start laying the foundation down today. They have two crews working on both houses at the same time," said Emmett.

"Have you talked to Charlie or Carlisle lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are doing good. The bar and the store are both thriving. Renee is really excited about seeing our concert on Saturday," said Rose.

"I am to," I chuckled. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"Charlotte asked if we could stop by the hospital today so she can check your foot," said Jasper as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Oh, ok," I chuckled.

The six of us unloaded from the car and went into the ER. I walked up to the desk and checked in. The nurse squealed when she saw me. I told her I had an appointment with Charlotte and we were ushered right back. The six of us settled into the examination room. We only had to sit there for about ten minutes when the door opened and Charlotte came in.

"Well, if it isn't the newly weds," chuckled Charlotte. "You both look great."

"Thanks, Char, how are you?" I said as I hugged her.

"I am great. Feeling the full effects of the morning sickness but I welcome it," she chuckled.

"Oh my god, your pregnant?" I squealed.

"Yes, eleven weeks," she whispered through her tears. "Peter and I are very excited. This baby won't replace Aiden but it is time for us to start living again."

"I am so happy for you both," I whispered through my tears. "Congratulations, Char."

"Thanks, Bella," she said as she wiped her tears off. "Now lets take a look at your foot. I would like to x-ray it just to make sure the break healed properly."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Edward and I were taken to get my foot x-rayed. The tech took a few x-rays of my foot. She timidly asked for our autograph before we left. We just smiled and gave them to her. She insisted on taking me back down to my room. She about fainted when she saw the others waiting for us. They all signed her paper with grins on their faces. About twenty minutes later, Charlotte came back in.

"Well, your foot looks fantastic," said Charlotte hanging up my x-rays. "The bone looks like it is completely healed. You don't have to wear the boot anymore but I want you to have it with you on tour incase your ankle starts to hurt. You still need to be careful on it."

"Yea me!" I squealed. Everyone just chuckled with me.

"Just be careful. I know you wear heels a lot," chuckled Charlotte.

"I will. I promise. I don't want to have to wear this boot more than I have to," I chuckled.

"Good girl. Well, I guess I won't see you before you leave for the tour, so I hope you have a great tour."

"Thanks, Charlotte. I love you and Peter," I said as I hugged her tight. "Take it easy."

"We love you too," she said softly. She turned to look at the others. "Guys, enjoy your first tour."

"Thanks," they all mumbled together.

She just chuckled and led me out to the front of the hospital. We signed a few autographs for some of the nurses and doctors before we climbed back into the car. We finally pulled into the garage and made our way into the house. By the time we got home, I was exhausted from the plane trip home and the stop at the hospital. Edward and I took our belongings upstairs to our room. Edward started to unpack while I stripped the boot off my foot and sighed. He just chuckled and said he was going to go start some laundry. I decided to call Renee and see how they were doing. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, Renee."

"BELLA! Are you home?" she squealed.

"Yes, we just got home. We had to stop by the hospital so Charlotte could check my foot. She said I don't have to wear the boot anymore."

"I bet you are glad," chuckled Renee. "You were never one for casts."

"It feels great to finally have it off," I chuckled.

"So how was the island?" asked Renee.

"It was incredibly beautiful. You and Charlie should go there sometime."

"Maybe we will. Did the guest bother you once they knew you were there?"

"Not really. We had to sign a ton of autographs and take a ton of pictures but if it wasn't for the fans, we wouldn't be who we are. The resort was very good about trying to give us our privacy."

"Good, you and Edward needed some time together," she chuckled. "So what do you have to do before you leave for the tour?"

"We have meetings all day tomorrow. We are meeting with Aro to get the final roster for the tour first. Then we have to meet with Tanya and Kate to find out exactly what we need to pack. After lunch we are meeting with Garrett, Jacob and Sam again to finalize security. Thursday we are appearing on Good Morning LA. After that we will come home and pack up to leave. We will leave Friday morning so we can be in Seattle by 9am on Saturday. The crew will have to get the stage set up and instruments set up so we can have a sound check and lighting check. I am working with a new back up band on this tour. Show starts at 7pm," I explained.

"Wow," said Renee.

"I know," I sighed. "I am getting pretty nervous."

"Why? You have done this before," she said.

"I know but it is still hard to get up in front a your fans. I always worry that they will hate the show. The first concert we do sets the pace for the others."

"I can't wait to see you on stage, baby," she said.

"I can't either," I said. "Did you all get the backstage passes?"

"Yes we did. Thank you for them."

"Your welcome. If you can try to get there by six. I want to see you before the show starts."

"Ok, I am sure we can. Bella, I have to get to the bar. I love you, baby."

"Ok bye Renee. I love you to," I said before I hung up the phone.

I went downstairs and found the others sitting out by the pool. I went over and sat in Edward's lap. I noticed that Carmen and Eleazar had gotten the foundation on both houses laid. I couldn't wait till the houses were complete.

"How is Renee?" he asked.

"She is good. I told her that they should be at the concert at 6pm so they can meet up backstage before you guys go on," I explained.

"That's cool," said Edward.

"So you guys getting ready for the tour to start?" I said.

"Yes but at the same time hell no," sighed Emmett.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's just so scary. This is our first time playing in front of thousands of fans. What if they hate us?" whispered Alice.

"Ali, if they hated you, then you wouldn't have an album that has hit double platinum already," I smirked.

"I know but what if they don't like us live?" asked Alice.

"I know it's scary. I'll admit I'm nervous to," I said.

"But you've done this before?" said Jasper.

"I know but I can't help but worry about the fans not liking the show. This is going to be different than my other concerts," I said.

"How?" asked Emmett.

"Well, James always insisted on lots of smoke and blinding lights. He always insisted that we have this big choreographed show. I didn't like it but I didn't have much choice since we had a contract," I explained.

"I don't know how you handled that prick for so long," muttered Edward.

"Neither do I," I sighed. "I think this tour will be awesome. I mean, we will be together and our music will shine."

"Well said, sister," said Emmett.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed," I said softly.

"Me to. That flight was long," chuckled Edward.

"Night," said everyone.

Edward and I slowly made our way to our room. We stripped out of our cloths and climbed into bed. We made love before we fell asleep in each others arms.


	57. Chapter 57

I woke up the next morning when the alarm went off. I groaned as I reached over and turned it off. Edward leaned over and kissed the back of my neck. I rolled over and pulled his lips to mine as he pushed his cock into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He started thrusting harder and harder into me. We came together violently.

We kissed again before he rolled off of me. We just chuckled as we climbed out of bed and made our way into the bathroom. We took a quick shower together, making sure we washed each other thoroughly. We dried off and made our way back into our room. Edward put on a pair of tight jeans and a white dress shirt. He left the top three buttons undone. He pulled on his black leather boots and his leather arm cuff. I pulled on a pair of tight ripped jeans, a blue strapless top and a pair of matching blue heels. I left my hair down and put on a pair of silver dangle earrings, my crest ring and my panic bracelet.

We made our way down stairs to the kitchen where the others were. I looked in the backyard and saw Carmen and Eleazar here. Carmen looked just like Kate except she has dark hair. Eleazar is a Latin man with dark eyes. I made my way out to them and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you think you are doing?" I smirked. They turned and chuckled at me.

"We are building your houses, darling," chuckled Eleazar.

"You didn't even come in and say hi," I pouted.

"You were busy with that new man of yours," smirked Carmen as Edward came out. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"I'm the devil?" asked Edward.

"No, honey, your not the devil," I chuckled. "Edward, this is Carmen and Eleazar Santiago. Carmen, Eleazar, this is Edward, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you , Edward. I am sorry we couldn't make it back in time for the wedding," said Eleazar.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Edward. "The houses look great so far."

"They are coming along quickly," said Carmen. She looked over at me. "Have you heard the news about K?"

"Yes, I have," I smirked. "When are they telling?"

"I would imagine today," said Carmen.

"Good," I chuckled.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Edward.

"I'm not telling," I smirked as the doorbell rang. "That must be Felix. Carmen, Eleazar, thank you so much for everything. I will see you both later."

"Ok, darling," said Eleazar.

Edward and I made our back into the house and out to the front. We climbed into the limo. With it being our first official appearance since the wedding, we wanted to take the limo. The press with be all over us. We climbed into the car and Edward spent the whole ride trying to get me to tell my secret. I refused and the others started begging. By the time we pulled up in front of New Moon, we are all laughing hard. We climbed out and Edward and I held hands as we made our way past the press. I saw Garrett and his team holding them back. He threw me a wink.

We meet Angela and Ben in the lobby. After we hugged them both, we made our way up to the 35th floor. We were led down to conference room three. We took our seats and few minutes later, Aro and his crew came strolling into the room. Aro came over and lifted my hand to his lips.

"Isabella, my dear, you look fantastic," He chuckled. He turned to Edward. "As do you, Edward. It would seem that Brazil was a good break for the both of you."

"Thank you, Aro. You look well," I said softly.

"I am," chuckled Aro. "Now have a set and this get to the meeting."

"Ok," I chuckled. We all sat down and he passed us all a piece of paper.

"The Breaking Swan tour officially starts in four days. This is your final itinerary for the tour. Are their any questions?" asked Aro.

"This is a lot of places," said Edward reading over the list.

"You will be on the road for three months and performing in roughing 30 concerts. I know it seems a tad bit overwhelming right now but I can assure you that you are ready for this," said Aro. I turned and looked at the others. I could tell they were nervous.

"Guys, deep breath. It's going to be ok," I said softly. I turned and looked at Aro. "Everything looks fine for the tour."

"Good, good," he chuckled. "I'm sure you all will do a fantastic job with the shows. Please let me know if you need anything."

"We will, Aro," I said standing up. "We had better get to Tanya before she throws a fit."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting," chuckled Aro.

We all made our way to the elevator and down to the 22nd floor. Kate and Tanya were leaned over a table in the back with the book and several sketches. Neither one of them looked up as we came in. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Well, guys, I guess we can just go home," I smirked. Kate and Tanya both chuckled as they turned around and looked at us.

"You might as well," smirked Kate. I went over and hugged her.

"How are you, Kate?" I asked giving her a pointed look.

"I'm good. Pretty tired but it's worth it," she said with a smile.

"Good," I said. I turned to Tanya who was looking between me and Kate. "Hey, Tanya. How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Tanya. "You know her secret, don't you?"

"What secret?" I asked innocently. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, Isabella," chuckled Tanya. She looked over at Alice. "Do you know what you what to take on the tour?"

"I have the first ten concerts planned," said Alice. She handed us each a list of items we needed to pack. "I figure we can see how the first few shows go and then decide on the rest."

"Sounds good," said Tanya as she looked over the list. "I like the combinations of leather and lace."

"I thought it would show our sexy side with our soft side. Men love the sassy look," chuckled Alice. Jasper groaned and we all laughed with him.

"Jas, you might as well get used to Alice being a sex symbol now," I laughed.

"Don't want her to be a sex symbol for anyone other than me," he pouted.

"I'm only yours, baby," she whispered before she kissed him.

"Gross!" we all yelled. They just chuckled and flipped us off.

"Anyway," chuckled Alice, "I was thinking that since Bella's ankle is still a little weak that we would put her in a stiletto boot for the first three shows at least."

"Good idea," said Tanya. "We have some nice leather, patent leather, and print boots to choose from. I'll make sure they get loaded up.

"Ok," said Alice. "Now, for the boys…."

We spent the next hour going over Alice's plans for our wardrobe I have to say she is very good at putting our looks together. She was going to have the boys wearing mostly tight jeans, graphic tees and dark button up shirts. They would all wear leather motorcycle boots on stage. They would look hot. Alice, Rose and I would be wearing leather pants, ripped jeans, mini dresses and tube tops along with stiletto heels and/or boots.

Kate went through the different hairstyles and looks she was planning for the shows. Alice would have the easiest look with her spiky, pixie look. Rose would keep her hair straight down her back or pulled up in some sort of messy twist. My hair, on the other hand, would be several different ways. Most of the time it would be left down so that it framed my face but Kate also had so news styles for me that would probably hurt while she fixed it. Our make-up would all be done in dark colors to accent our style while under the bright lights.

After we sorted all the details over our hair and wardrobe, we made our way with Kate and Tanya down to the conference room for lunch. Sam, Garrett, Jacob, Leah, Emily, and Seth were waiting for us. We hugged everyone and made our sandwiches and sat down around the table. I threw Garrett and Kate a look that clearly said tell them about the baby or else. They both just chuckled. Garrett cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him.

"Kate and I have an announcement to make," he said, with a thick voice. His chin tremble softly. Kate reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Garrett and I are going to have a baby," said Kate.


	58. Chapter 58

For a split second none one made a sound. Then all once everyone started cheering. The girls and I all gathered around her and hugged and kissed her while the men hugged Garrett. I moved over and hugged Garrett and moved my lips to his ear.

"You are going to be a fantastic father," I whispered. "I am so luck to have you as a brother."

"I'm lucky to have such a pain in the ass sister," whispered Garrett. I chuckled and pulled away from him. I looked back to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Tanya, and Alice glaring at me.

"What?"

"You knew and you didn't tell us," said Alice.

"How long have you know?" asked Rose. I looked down at my feet.

"A few weeks," I mumbled.

"WHAT?" bellowed everyone while Garrett and Kate just chuckled. I looked up at them and glared.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble," I chuckled.

"Oh, Bella, you don't need help getting into trouble," snickered Garrett. He looked back at the others. "Don't be mad at Bella. I asked her not to say anything until we were a little further along."

"Fine, but no more secrets, wife," chuckled Edward as he hugged me.

"I promise, my husband," I whispered before I kissed him.

"GROSS," yelled everyone.

We just chuckled as we pulled away. Everyone sat back down and we finished out lunch while Rose, Alice, Tanya, Leah, and Emily bombarded Kate with questions about her pregnancy. They asked how far along she was, when her due date way, if she was planning natural childbirth. I felt a bad and I could tell she was getting overwhelmed by all the questions so I stepped in and told them that Charlotte was also pregnant but they already knew. After we were done eating, Kate and Tanya left to go back to work. A few minutes later, the rest of Garrett's and Sam's teams came in. I didn't know Paul, Jared, and Quil.

"Paul, Jared, Quil, I would like you to meet Isabella Whitlock, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Hale, and Jasper Hale," said Garrett. "This is Paul, Jared, and Quil. They will be working with Sam and Emily covering Breaking Dawn."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Paul.

"We are big fans of yours," said Jared. Quil just nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"So, on to business," said Garrett. "We will leave here Friday morning at 9am. Try to be here by 8am so we can get everything loaded. We will be taking six buses instead of the five we had planned to take before."

"Why the extra bus?" I asked.

"For your new backup band," explained Garrett. "The crew will have one bus, the band will be on one bus with Paul, Quil, and Jared. Kate, Seth, Tanya and I will be in one bus. Sam, Emily, Leah, and Jacob will be on the third bus. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice will be in the fifth bus and you, Edward, Ben and Angela will be on the sixth bus."

"The venue in Seattle is allowing us to use their security system so we can keep an eye on all the entrances in and out as well as backstage, except in the dressing rooms," said Jacob.

"They will have a barricade set up in the back so we can get you off the buses and into the civic center safely. They will also be keeping the crowd five feet from the stage during your shows," said Sam.

"Friday night, we have you a four room suite booked in the Hilton. We will need to get everything packed and loaded onto the bus after the show on Saturday night so we can leave as soon as possible Sunday morning for your show in Portland Monday night," explained Garrett. "Make sure you have your security bracelets on you at all times. Any questions?"

"Are we doing a signing session after the show?" I asked.

"Yes, we have scheduled you and Breaking Dawn two hours after you show, Isabella, to sign autographs in the lobby of the civic center. Both teams will be in place." said Garrett.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"We're good," said Edward. The others nodded along with him.

"Ok, we will have everything on our end ready Friday morning," said Garrett standing up. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," he said with a wink.

"Isabella, the band you are working on the tour with is down in the studio with Matt. Would you like to meet them?" asked Ben.

"Yes," I said.

We bid Garrett and his team goodbye and followed Ben and Angela out to the elevator. I will admit I was nervous about working with a band I had never played with but I had to trust Ben to make the best choices for me. We made our way down to the 4th floor and studio 23. We walked into the control booth and Matt looked up at us and smiled.

"Isabella, you look gorgeous. Is that a cast free foot?" he chuckled.

"Yes, it is, Matt," I chuckled as I hugged him. "You look excited."

"I am excited," he said. He pointed to the band that was rocking out in the studio. "That's your new band."

I stood back and watched them play for a few minutes. There were three members to their band. The bass guitarist was a blond man with hazel eyes. He was maybe six foot tall. He was going for that sexy hair that Edward pulls off naturally. The drummer was a bulky man with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was a Native American and he had the deepest pair of black eyes that were dancing with excitement. The other person was a woman with long silky black hair with red streaks. I knew Kate had something to do with that. She was playing the keyboard. They finished their song and came into the control booth. They all froze when they saw us standing with Matt.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Isabella Whitlock and the members of Breaking Dawn, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen, and Jasper and Alice Hale," said Ben. "This is Riley Randall, Embry Call, and Tia Amun, your new band, Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you," I said sticking my hand out. They all fought as they tried to grab it. Embry was the fastest.

"It's nice to meet you to, Miss Whitlock," he gushed.

"Please call me Isabella," I said. I shook Riley and Tia's hands next.

"We are huge fans of yours," squealed Tia. She slammed her hand over her mouth and I chuckled.

"We love all your albums," said Riley.

"Well, thank you," I said. "I was listening to you all play. Your very good. How long have you been together?"

"Nearly two years," said Embry.

"Wow, that's a long time," I mused. "Do you know all my songs?"

"Yes," they shouted. We all chuckled and I looked over at Matt and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think they can keep up with me?" I asked.

"No, but at least you can let them try," chuckled Matt. I looked back over at the band.

"What's your band's name?" I asked.

"Eclipse," said Riley.

"Ok, well, Eclipse, let's go into the studio and play Making Out Tonight. If you think you can keep up with me?" I said with a smirk.

Their eyes grew wide and they all nodded their heads. We all just chuckled as Eclipse and I went into the studio. I picked up one of the guitars and strapped it on while they got ready. I nodded to Embry and he started us off. I smiled at them as I began playing. They all joined in and I turned back to the mike and looked at Edward as I began to sing.

I grabbed him by the collar

Pulled him to my chest

He shoved me into wall

We were making out tonight

He gripped my hips in his hands

I pulled his hair with mine

He moaned and planted his lips over mine

We were making out tonight

We were making out tonight

It was a fight to see who would win

It was madness with our hands

When we were making out tonight

He gripped my ass in his hands

I thrust my hips into his hips

He pushed me back on the bed

We were making out tonight

He was hovering over my body

I could feel his hands in my hair

I could feel his breath on my neck

We were making out tonight

(Bella's guitar solo)

We were making out tonight

It was a fight to see who would win

It was madness with our hands

When we were making out tonight

Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,

We were making out tonight

It was a fight to see who would win

It was madness with our hands

When we were making out tonight


	59. Chapter 59

We finished playing the last notes and held still until Matt gave us the go to move. He nodded at us and I turned back to Eclipse and smiled.

"That fucking rocked," I chuckled.

"Oh my god, you can fucking rip it on a guitar," exclaimed Tia.

"Thanks," I said. "Welcome to the tour."

"Thank you so much," said Riley. We made our way back into the control room.

"Isabella, that was awesome," chuckled Matt giving me a high five.

"Thanks, Matt," I said. I turned to Ben. "I want them on the show in the morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"Yes," I said.

"What show?" asked Riley. I turned and smiled at the band.

"Breaking Dawn and I are doing Good Morning LA tomorrow. I am singing Fighting Fate and I want you there with me." I explained. Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open.

"Ok, I'll set it up," said Ben. Riley, Embry, and Tia were all just staring at me.

"If you don't want to do the show, you don't have to," I said.

"No," they yelled quickly.

"We want to do it," said Riley. "It's just such a huge thing."

"Guys, you are going to be playing for thousands of people nearly every night for the next few months. You need to get used to it now," I chuckled.

"We know," said Embry. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," I said. "We will meet you in the morning."

"Ok," they all said.

We all just chuckled as we bid them all goodbye. Ben and Angela walked us down to the lobby and told us they would meet us at the studio in the morning. We made our way through the press and climbed into the limo. Felix took us back to the house and we went inside. Rose, Alice and I made dinner for all of us and we sat around the dining room table catching up over everything Edward and I had missed while we were Brazil.

Rose and Alice had both been photographed shopping on Rodeo Drive. They got a nice picture of them coming out of Lauren's dress shop. It made me happy to think about her getting some business of us. I wanted her and Tyler to be happy. Jasper and Emmett were seen at a small record store downtown. They signed more than a hundred autographs before they were able to make it out. Edward and I told them about our trip. Well, most of it anyway. They were impressed with the way the resort tried to keep our presence there a secret in order to give us our privacy. I hoped that they would get some business because of us. It really is a beautiful resort.

The boys insisted on doing the dishes since we cooked. We weren't going to complain. Alice and Rose went to get a start on their packing while I went into the office and worked on getting some thing set up for our time away. I needed to make sure that Felix, Mr. Banner, and Mrs. Cope all got their paychecks while were on the road. I sent an email to Angela asking her to make sure it was taken care of. Then I needed to make sure the mail got picked up and all the bills got paid. I made a list of things for Mr. Banner to do with the landscaping while we were gone. I made another list of things for Mrs. Cope. I knew I didn't need to worry about either of them. They had both been with me for three years and I trusted them.

After I got everything taken care of I went into mine and Edward's room. He was laying on the bed in a pair of shorts and nothing else. I couldn't help but ogle him a little. He looked over at me and smiled his crooked smile before he turned the TV off. He slowly climbed off the bed and came over to me.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered. I nodded my head softly.

He pulled me into his arms so hard my breath caught as I gasp. He reached down and placed one hand on each one of my butt cheeks He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. He licked his way down my neck to my collar bone. My eyes rolled back into my head as bit back my moaned. There was nothing like the feeling of Edward's tongue on my skin. He pulled my strapless top down and my naked breast popped out.

He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth while he palmed my other breast. I gripped his hair in my hands and moaned when he bit down on my nipple. He kissed his way down my stomach until he reached the top of my jeans. He looked up at me with hooded eyes as he popped the button on my jeans. He pulled the zipper down and stood up at the edge of the bed and pulled my jeans, thong, and top down past my hips and down my legs. He smirked as he climbed back in between my legs and pushed them apart. He licked his lips and buried his face in me.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in ecstasy. Edward darted his tongue in and out of me so fast I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. He shoved two fingers into me and I bit my lip as I growled. Edward continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me as he sucked and nibbled on my clit. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep in my stomach. Edward came up and thrust his tongue in my mouth at the same time he pinched my clit hard causing me to scream in his mouth as I came violently.

I pushed him onto his back and moved my lips to his neck and kissed my way along his jaw line to his ear. I sucked his ear lob into my mouth and I felt it as he stifled his moan. I moved my tongue down to his neck and licked and sucked as his neck as I kissed my way down to his nipples. I sucked one into my mouth and gently bit down on it. Edward's hands gripped my hair and I stifled my moan this time. I slowly sucked and nipped my way down his rock hard abs until I reached the top of lowly hung, cotton shorts. I stood up and slid my hand inside the waist band and pulled them down his hips, over his luscious ass and down his legs. I growled when I saw he was not wearing his boxers. I tossed them on the floor with my cloths and smirked as I positioned myself in between his legs.

I kept my eyes on him as I reached out and gripped his hard cock in my hand. His hips thrust upwards just slightly. His eyes were so dark with lust they almost looked black. I leaned down and slowly licked the tip of his cock. It twitched in my hand and I chuckled inwardly over the power I had over him. I looked up at him again and winked before I engulfed his entire cock in my mouth from the tip to the base.

"Fuck…" he hissed.

He wove his hand into my hair as I started bobbing up and down on this cock. I would never get tired of it. I raked my teeth on the underside of his cock and he growled again. He pulled me off of his cock and pushed my on my back. He flipped over and slammed himself into me hard as the same time that he crashed his lips to mine.

Over and over he slammed into me harder and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in even deeper all while his tongue was probing my mouth. I felt my entire body shake as I had another mind blowing orgasm. Edward pushed into me a few more times before he reached his release with a shudder. He pulled out of me and rolled off of me, pulling me into this sweaty embrace. I reached down and pulled the blankets over us as he reached over and turned off the light and turned on the alarm. We fell asleep in each others arms, covered in the sweat from our almost silent love making.


	60. Chapter 60

I groaned when the alarm went off at five am. I wasn't ready to get up and from the growl that left Edward's lips, he wasn't either. He turned off the alarm and slowly dragged himself out of bed. He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"That's service," I chuckled as Edward turned on the water.

"I think I gave you service last night," snickered Edward.

"Yes, you did," I moaned as I shivered. Just thinking about last night was enough to make me cum. "Last night was so…..intense."

"Yes, it was," mused Edward.

He helped me step into the shower and stepped in behind me and pressed his body to mine. I could feel his growing erection as it pressed between us. I turned and crashed my lips to his. Edward pushed me against the cold tiles of the shower and thrust into me hard. I wove my hands in his hair as he moved his lips to my neck.

"God, Edward, I love your lips on me," I moaned.

"I will never get tired of how you taste," he moaned as he thrust harder and harder.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I could already feeling the tingles moving from my toes upwards. I pulled Edward's lips to mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth at the same time I came hard. He thrust into me a few more times before he spilled inside of me. Our lips moved against each others for a few more moments before we pulled away.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella," He whispered.

He kissed me again before he set me back on my feet. We quickly showered before we lost all of our hot water. We dried off and went back into our room. Edward pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, a tight black tee with a large red X across his chest. He pulled on his black, leather motorcycle boots. He added his leather wrist band with the family crest on it. I went over and pulled on my black lace hipsters and black strapless bra. I pulled on a pair of tight black leather pants a red sequined, strapless top. I pull on my red, patent leather heels. I dried my hair and pulled it into a messy bun on the back of my head. I quickly did my make-up, making my eyes dark.

Edward and I make our way downstairs just as Felix shows up with the limo. The six of us make our way outside and climb in. Felix takes off and I take a minute to look at my family. Alice is wearing a black mini dress and black knee high stiletto boots. Rose is wearing a pair of tight, ripped jeans and a green tub top and black heels. Jasper and Emmett are both wearing dark jeans. Jasper is wearing a black button down shirt and Emmett is wearing a white button up.

Felix pulled up in the back of the station and came around and opened the door for us. Emmett and Jasper climb out first and hold their hands out for Rose and Alice. I could hear all the fans screaming out their names. Edward climbs out and it suddenly sounds like a bomb went off when the screamers got louder. He smirked and held his hand out to me. I smirked back and set my hand in his. I climbed out and suddenly everyone was screaming out for all of us. I could feel my face flush slightly from all the attention.

I smile a Garrett and his team as they hold the fans and press back. We make our way into the studio and are taken to a green room to wait for our turn to go on. Angela and Ben are waiting for us with the members of Eclipse. They were fidgeting with their hand and I could feel the nerves rolling off of them.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey," they muttered nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked. They looked up at me surprised.

"We are going to be on TV with you….." trailed off Tia. I went over and grabbed her hand gently.

"Tia, let me tell you something that my father told me when I first went on TV. I was a nervous wreck and was about ready to call it quits and run for the hills. I called my father and he told me that if I let the nerves control me now, they always will. He told me that I had to lose myself in my music and let it shine. And that, Tia, Embry, Riley, is what we are going to do today. If I didn't have confidence that that you would be completely awesome, I wouldn't have asked for you to join me," I said softly.

"Thanks, Isabella," she whispered.

"Yah, thanks," said Embry.

"That means a lot to us," said Riley.

"Your welcome," I said as I let go of Tia's hand. "Now take a few deep breaths and get yourselves together. Today you become famous."

Everyone just chuckled with me and I felt them relax. We settled on the couches while we waited for them to come get us. We would be the last act of the day. Breaking Dawn and I would go out and talk with Phil Dwyer for a few minutes before Breaking Dawn would sing their song. I would come on and join them for our song, and then Eclipse would join me for my song.

Finally about an hour after we got there, we were led down a long hallway. We walked into the studio and stood in the wings while they were on commercial break. A few minutes later, Charles McKenna, a young man with dark hair and eyes, came back on the stage and took his seat on the couch. The red light on the camera came on and everyone started clapping.

"Welcome back to Good Morning LA. Our next guests have taken the music world by storm over the last couple months. Their albums have both hit double platinum and keep getting better. Please welcome Isabella Whitlock and Breaking Dawn," he said.

Everyone started cheering and screaming as we made our way out on the stage. I went up and hugged Charles before the others did too. We took our seats and waited for the crowd to settle before he could ask us anything. A few moments later, they quieted and settled into their seats. We looked over at Charles and smiled.

"That is a wonderful welcome," I chuckled. Everyone chuckled with me.

"That shows just how much your music means to everyone," chuckled Charles. "I know that you all meant at the beginning of the summer. Can you tell about how you met?"

"Well, I had decided to take some time off to find my music again, so I went back home to where my father lives. He runs a small bar back in Forks. These guys were working for him and he introduces us." I explained. Charles looked back at Edward and the others.

"You all had no idea that she was Isabella Whitlock?" he asked.

"No, she looked completely different without the wig and contacts," said Alice.

"Isabella, just seemed like a normal woman," chuckled Emmett.

"Isabella, you sent how long in Forks with your father and the band?" asked Charles.

"About four weeks," I said. "I was just working as one of the bartenders, with Jasper, and I was finding my music again."

"What do you mean when you say you were finding your music?" asked Charles. I just chuckled as I leaned back on the couch.

"I love music. It's always been a huge part of my life. My parents always encouraged me to follow my heart. I have for the most part but as time has gone by over the past few years since my first album was released, I had forgotten the reason I wanted to be in the music business. I forgot why I was singing. I forgot my music. So I took the time to go back where it all began and I found it. I found it in the my father, the good people of Forks, who came out every night and listened to us belt out our songs. I found it in my relationship with my mother but I mostly found it with these guys." I explained.

"How?" asked Charles.

"They loved me when they thought I was just Isabella Swan and not Isabella Whitlock. They welcomed me into their family the moment I walked into the bar. Together we are a family. Together we found our music," I said.

"We are so glad you did," said Charles. "Now you and Edward just got married a couple weeks ago, is that right?"

"Yes, we did," I said with a smile as I grabbed Edward's hand.

"How did you keep your wedding a secret?" chuckled Charles.

"We didn't tell anyone but theses guys and our parents," chuckled Edward. "It was hard but we wanted our wedding day to be perfect and it was."

"Congratulations on your success and your marriage," said Charles before he turned to the camera. "When we come back, Breaking Dawn will be singing for us. Stay tuned."

"And we are out," said the director. "We are back in ninety seconds."

We stood up and thanked Charles for everything and made our way back stage. I went over and stood with Eclipse while Edward and the others got set up on stage. The red light came back on and Charles introduced Breaking Dawn again.

Emmett counted them off and they started playing Born to Love. Edward winked at me before he stepped up to the mike and began singing. His voice ignited every nerve in my body. I could feel the velvet tone of his voice roll over me and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. They played the last note and I took a shaky breath. Charles came back over and introduced me. I went out and grabbed the mike he was holding for me.

Alice smiled as she started the song out. The others joined in and I looked over at Edward as I began to sing the words to I Heard Your Voice. It took a lot of effort for me to look over at the audience and not just stare at Edward the whole time. I could feel his eyes on me as he started singing his verse. I looked back over at him as we started singing our part together. As the others played the last note, Edward and I stepped back from the mike and bowed. Charles came back and took us to commercial. Eclipse came out after Edward and the others made their way to the side of the stage. I strapped on my guitar and gave them all a reassuring smile as the red light came back on and Charles came back out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Isabella Whitlock," said Charles. Everyone started cheering for us and I stepped up to the mike.

"Thank you," I said. "I would like to take a minute and introduce you to my new backup band. This is Riley, Embry, and Tia, the members of Eclipse."

Everyone clapped and I stepped back and turned to the band who looked shocked. I nodded my head and began playing Fighting Fate. They joined in and I turned back to the mike. I smiled as I began singing for everyone. This is what I had been missing for so long. Friends, family, this was my time, our time. I smiled as I sang harder and really threw myself into my song. I was panting softly as we played the last note. Eclipse and I bowed as Charles ended the show.

We walked off the stage and I bid them goodbye. I told them we would see them in the morning. I followed the other out of the station to the crowd that seemed to double from the time we went inside to now. We spent about half an hour signing autographs. I nearly growled at this blond girl who asked Edward to sign her breast. Lucky for her, he just chuckled and signed her paper instead.

Eventually we made our way back into the limo and headed back to the house. The others went and hung out in the living room watching movies while Edward and I went to pack. We really tried hard to just pack but he kept looking at me and I couldn't stop myself from pushing him on the bed and fucking him. Or he would come up behind me and stick his hand into the shorts I had changed into and make me whimper as I came hard each and every time.

We did eventually get our bags packed. Edward and I had about five bags just for us. We took them downstairs to where the others had taken theirs and I laughed hard when I saw all ten of Alice's bags, just Alice's bags. Emmett and Jasper both had four and Rose had five like me. It was going to be interesting when Garrett saw how much she was bringing but he would let her. She was doing all our costumes for the shows.

After we got all the luggage piled by the door, we ordered some Chinese for dinner and just watched movies for the rest of the evening. This would be the last normal evening the six of us would have for awhile. We would spend most of our nights on stage or on a bus, driving each other crazy but I knew it would all be worth it.

After three movies, Edward and I made our way upstairs to our room. We stripped each other out of our cloths and made love for hours, eventually falling asleep with our arms and legs twisted together.


	61. Chapter 61

We were shaken awake the next morning when Alice came beating on our door telling us to get the stick out of our asses. We both grumbled and called her a little bitch but of course she didn't hear us. We quickly showered and got dressed. Edward had a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt on and I had a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. We grabbed the last few things from our room and made our way back downstairs.

I left the instructions for Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner on the fridge and followed the others out to the van New Moon had sent over for us. We quickly got our luggage loaded and managed to squeeze in too. The van pulled up into the parking garage where the six large tour buses were waiting for us. WE climbed out and I chuckled when Garrett, Jacob, and Sam's mouths fell open with the amount of luggage we had brought.

"Are you guys planning on ever wearing one outfit more than once?" grumbled Garrett. Alice snapped her little pixie head to him.

"Gar, no," I whispered trying to get him to stop but he kept going.

"I mean, this shit is going to take up so much space," he grumbled. Everyone stopped and looked over at Alice when she let out a menacing growl.

"You listen, and you listen good, Garrett Mitchell. I am trying to make sure we have everything we might possibly need for this tour. If you don't think I take my job here serious then you are one stupid motherfucker, no offense Kate, so shut your fat ass mouth unless you want me to stick my size five stiletto up your ass," she growled. I looked over at Edward.

"I have $100 on the on pixie," I whispered. Everyone must have heard me because everyone started chuckling, including Alice and Garrett.

"Sorry, Alice," chuckled Garrett. "I will keep my not so fat ass mouth shut and listen to you because honestly, you just scared the shit out me."

"Good," smirked Alice.

"Alice?" said Kate. Alice looked over at her. "Please teach me to growl like that because he doesn't listen to me like that."

"Sure thing, Kate," chuckled Alice while Garrett just groaned.

We all just chuckled while we moved over and started loading everything under the busses. We all had one suitcase that we took on the bus with us. We finally got all the cloths, shoes, and instruments loaded onto the six buses. Aro and his crew came down and we had a power circle thing before we loaded on the bus. Basically, it was just us holding hands and saying here to a successful tour.

We finally loaded onto the buses and headed out of LA and to Seattle. Angela and Ben settled in to the front of the bus on one of the couches while they went through some of the contracts for the venues we were playing. Edward and I went into our room. Edward watched TV while I pulled out my IPOD and music book and started working on a new song.

Twenty hours later we made to Seattle. The first leg of our journey was interesting to say the least. After a few hours on the bus, we took our first stop. We climbed off the bus at the same time Rose and Alice came storming off of theirs with Emmett and Jasper chasing after them. They grabbed me and pulled me into the ladies room with them and told me everything. Apparently, Emmett and Jasper started some game on the Wii that was hooked up on the bus and completely ignored them, which was fine until Rose asked Emmett a question and he snapped at her that he was and I quote 'I'm fucking busy here, woman..' Rose got pissed and Jasper made some comment about it being her time of the month. Yeah, so needless to say Emmett and Jasper did a lot of groveling to do when they got back on the bus.

Then about six hours later, we took another break. This time Garrett was in the dog house. He apparently made a comment about Kate eating five cookies and she broke down and said he was calling her fat. He denied it and said he was only worried about her getting sick, which just set her off again with something along the lines of 'If I can't even enjoy a fucking cookie while I am carrying your baby, then did you buy the fucking cookies.' Garrett just looked at her with his mouth wide open for a split second and did the stupidest thing ever. He offered her the rest of the cookies. She just ran back on the bus screaming about how he doesn't care about her at all. We all try not to laugh to hard.

The rest of the trip went pretty smoothly. Angela and Ben went to bed in their room just after 11pm. Edward and I stayed until midnight before we went to bed. I could tell Edward was having trouble sleeping on the bus but I promised him it would get easier. I'm not sure he believed me. Once we pulled up to the civic center Saturday morning, the crew went in and started setting everything up.

Alice called us all together and gave us our wardrobe for the evening. I was very happy that I would be getting to wear my favorite ripped jeans and blue bandana top with a pair of black heeled boots. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would all be wearing tight blue jeans and black button down shirts. Alice and Rose would be wearing leather pants and tub tops. Rose's would be red and Alice's would be green. They would be wearing matching heels.

Just before lunch time, we headed into the civic center and enjoyed the catered lunch they provided for us. It was really good barbeque. After wee all ate, Breaking Dawn went and had their sound and light check. They ran through a few of their songs while Eclipse and I watched and cheered from the audience. Or I did until it was time for our duo.

Of course as soon as they were done, it was out turn. Edward and the others took their seats in the audience while we ran through a few of the songs I was going to be doing tonight. They clapped and cheered for us and I knew it made Riley, Embry, and Tia feel better.

Once we were down with our rehearsals and sound cheeks we were ushered by Kate and Tanya back to the dressing rooms so we could get ready for the show. I could feel my nerves building up inside of my as I sat in my chair and let Kate do my hair. She was going to pull it up into a twisted bun. It would fan out in the back and a few pieces would be left down to frame my face. She did my make-up next. She made my eyes dark and smoky looking. I nodded my approval and she went to Rose next. Rose would leave her hair down tonight but Kate took the extra time to straighten it. She did Rose's make -up much like mine except for the rose red lipstick she put on her Rose looked fucking hot! Alice was next. Kate made her hair extra spiky and fixed her make-up like mine.

The boys just enjoyed laughing at us until Kate made them take our seats so she could fix their hair. That wiped their cocky smirks off their faces, except for Edward. He naturally had wild, sex hair so he didn't have to have anything done. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand, needed help achieving the look. Kate fixed it for them. The boys went into the other dressing room and changed while Rose, Alice, and I quickly changed. they came back a few minutes later with Angela.

"Isabella, you have some guest," she said with a smile. She stepped out of the way to show Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme. I squealed and jumped into my parent's arms.

"Isabella, if you mess up your hair and make-up, I will kill you," snapped Kate.

"Sorry, Kate," I said as I pulled back. "Charlie, Renee, you both look great."

"Oh, honey, look at you," whispered Renee through her tears. "You look so beautiful."

"Awe, don't cry Renee," I whispered. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Me to," she said as she wiped her tears.

"We saw Good Morning LA yesterday," said Charlie. I looked over at him. "It's been a long time since I have seen you play like that."

"I know," I said. "I played for myself yesterday."

"Good girl," he chuckled. Esme and Carlisle came over and hugged me.

"Isabella, sweetheart, you look fabulous," gushed Esme.

"Your beautiful, dear," chuckled Carlisle.

"Thank you," I said. Ben came in with a big smile on his face followed by Eclipse.

"Everyone ready for Showtime?" he asked. We all smiled and looked at each other.

"Yes," we said together.

"Then let's go," said Ben.

We followed him from the dressing room to the side of the stage. I thought back to that day a few months ago when I was nearly ready to give this up. I could hear the sold out arena cheering and chanting to us and I knew I this moment, this is what I was looking for. This moment, as I looked around at Emmett, who was grinning, Rose, who was nervously tapping her foot, Jasper, who was as calm as he ever was, Alice, who was practically vibrating, and then finally to Edward. To my Edward, who pulled me out of my own head and insecurities and taught me how to love. My Edward who was looking at me like a man who was seeing his sun for the first time. Ben looked back at all and smiled.

"Welcome to the Breaking Swan tour."

* * *

**Sequel maybe….yes or no?**


End file.
